The Saga of Teal
by VerdeSaiyan
Summary: At the same time Red and Blue depart from Pallet Town on their Pokémon adventure, a third boy with initially little interest is cast into the world of training Pokémon. Can he become a master with trusty Bulbasaur by his side? Rated T for violence, language, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A small side project I thought up. Seeing Leaf/Green whatever you wanna call her didn't exist in Gen I, I felt this story could be used to give Professor Oak's Bulbasaur a trainer. Since we all know that Red and Blue probably picked Charmander and Squirtle for their starters. And after seeing some Sprite animations featuring the Bulbasaur that turned out bad for it, I decided to give it a home(sort of) in this fic. **

**If you're reading my Ed Edd N Eddy crossover, Rainbow Rocket Ed-scendant, this story will be a bit closer to the games. **

**As this takes place according to Gen I, All Pokemon that became Fairy-Type In Gen VI have that type nullified. I'm also keeping their learnset true to Gen I. I may delve into some later Gen content VERY LATE IN if at all. First of all, the Pokémon WILL be have genders, and will have their gender-based characteristics.**

**I know a lot of you are probably sick of Gen I based content, but I never tire of any Pokémon content. So sorry in advance. **

**I don't own Pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo/Gamefreak/The Pokémon Company.**

**0**

Dim sunlight flickers through a closed window. In the bed, a boy of about eleven years sleeps soundly, until a knock at the door rouses him.

"Teal!" A woman's voice calls. "Teal, wake up! Today's the day!"

The kid mutters in his sleep, until finally waking up. He goes to the door, wearing blue pajamas. He opens the door, seeing his mother, a woman of about 32, wearing a floral pattern blouse, with blond ponytail hair and pink eyes.

Light fills the room as he turns the switch on, revealing himself to have light brown hair and green eyes. "Mom, it's too early...what is it?"

"You don't remember, silly? Professor Oak says he's finally finished that project of his."

"Ohh right. I overheard that blowhard Blue talking about it around town." The boy named Teal said. "That machine his grandpa's been working on. So, he's finally finished it?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say 'finished.'" Another voice added from behind his mother. Teal looked behind her as his jaw gaped.

There stood Blue, with his own brown hair, jutting up in messy spikes. He wore a blue shirt and matching pants.

"Mornin', Arteu." The grandson of Professor Oak said with a passive wave. "What I was sayin' was, it's done, but not finished. But then again, I guess that's my own fault. Y'know.

"-For being such a 'blowhard.'" Blue continued with a smirk.

"Mom, what is he doing here?" Teal asked.

"You've been lazing about the house a lot lately. It's not good for you. So I asked Blue to come pick you up for a fun visit to the professor's office."

"_Mooooooom_-!" The boy groaned.

"Ahh, don't be that way, Arteu!" Blue said, walking over and patting him on the back. "Besides, I promise it'll be fun.

"For me anyway."

"Ohhh joy." Teal muttered.

"Now you boys behave yourselves, and don't get hurt, okay!" Teal's mother called, seeing them out of the door before closing it loudly.

Blue and Teal both sat in chairs in Professor Oak's laboratory, waiting for him to arrive. Within about fifteen minutes, the almost grey-haired man walked in with a familiar face. Red walked quitely behind him, as was the norm.

"Ahh, Blue! Hello, grandson. What brings you by?" Oak asked.

"Cut the funny business, gramps, you know why I'm here." Blue chuckled. "You did call me up here after all."

"Oh right. I did. And I see you've brought a friend by. And your name is-?"

"Teal." The boy behind Blue replied. "But everyone calls me Arteu." He turned to Red. "Hey Red. What's new?"

The black haired boy wearing red fashions glanced over at him and nodded silently with an expressionless gaze. Teal knew as much. Whenever Red _did_ speak, it was usually only one sentence at a time.

"Ah. You're Violet's child, I remember." Oak said with a scratch of his chin. "Sweet...sweet Violet…" He seemed to stare into space as the three boys looked at him oddly. The professor shook his head, coming back to reality. "Well. Since I saw Red try and walk into the tall grass by himself, and because I already called Blue over here, let's start with the proceedings." Oak gestured over to three red and white balls over on a table.

"Within these three balls are Pokemon. I was planning to give Blue his own Pokemon today, and since there are three of you, I'll give you one apiece."

He flipped a label around on the table, with a name and image corresponding to each ball. "You have the choice of the plant Pokemon, Bulbasaur, the fire Pokemon, Charmander, or the water Pokemon Squirtle."

Teal's eyes widened. He had never given the prospect of becoming a Pokemon Trainer any thought, but having a pet at the very least seemed promising.

He looked to the ball which the label described as containing Charmander, a small bipedal lizard with a tail lit aflame. '_That would be nice._' He thought.

"I'll give you the first choice, Red." Oak continued.

Blue stamped his foot. "What? Gramps, how come you're giving the first pick to-"

"Patience, Blue, I'll let you pick next." Oak said.

Immediately, Red waltzed over and picked up Charmander. "I'll pick this one." He said in a quite voice before examining the smooth, shiny surface of the Ball with a smile.

Teal grimaced. '_That's fine...Squirtle's good too._'

"Then naturally, _I'll_ pick the one that'll have an advantage." Blue said as he marched up and swiped the Squirtle's ball.

"Crap." Teal said aloud before covering his mouth.

"What was that, young man?" Oak asked, turning to him.

"I said uh...Snap! That's a good choice, Blue!" He feigned.

Blue smirked. "What else could you expect from a genius like me?" He picked up Bulbasaur's ball as well. "Catch!" He gave it a light toss. Teal, not being a good catch fumbled the Poke Ball in his hand for a minute before it popped open in a bluish flash of light. "Woah!"

Teal shook his head as he lie on the floor. He looked down to his chest to see the bluish-green quadriped, with a bulb on it's back. It opened it's cute red and white eyes to look on it's new trainer.

"Saur! Bul-ba-saur!" It vocalized.

Teal couldn't help but smile as he patted it on the head. "Hey there, little dude. Guess I'm your new trainer."

"Bulba!" The Seed Pokemon said, nuzzling his face.

"Aww, well isn't that cute?" Blue mocked him from the side before turning to Red. "So whaddya say Red, you wanna give our new Pokemon a test run?"

Red looked his way with fire in his eyes.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Blue, in my lab?" Oak asked.

"Wait, you guys just got them now and you're gonna battle?" Teal asked.

"Why not?" Blue asked in return.

The battle started quite quickly. Red sent out his Charmander to challenge Blue's Squirtle. The Lizard Pokemon got the head start, being slightly faster and delivering a Scratch. Squirtle returned the favor with a Tackle. Charmander used Growl to lower Squirtle's Attack, but the latter managed to get another Tackle in edgewise.

Teal yawned as he sat with his Bulbasaur, who watched the battle intently.

After a few more Scratches, with a Tail Whip and a few Tackles inbetween, Blue's Squirtle finally fell out, unable to battle anymore.

Red and his Charmander high-fived before Oak personally healed both Pokemon with medicine.

"A good first match you two." Oak said. "Teal, were you paying attention?"

"Hmm?" The boy raised his eyebrow. "Oh-oh, yeah." He fibbed. He had little to zero aspirations of being a Pokemon Trainer, so he felt that it wasn't so important that he watch.

"Bul-saur!" Bulbasaur hopped out of his lap happily and started prancing around, making tackling motions.

"Well, I'd say it almost looks like Bulbasaur wants to battle now too." The professor chuckled.

"As fun as this all sounds, I'm afriaid I gotta bail. Sorry." Teal said. "Mom'll worry if I stay out too long-"

"Actually, I talked things over with your mom." Blue interjected.

"W...what?"

Without warning, Violet entered the lab. "Hello there, professor! I just came by to see my darling boy off!~"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Teal asked.

"Oh, Blue didn't tell you? He volunteered you for Professor Oak's Pokedex project!"

"Pokedex project?" Teal recognized the Pokedex from Blue's words with his friends.

"Yes." Oak said, turning around, and strolling to the side. "To make a guide of all the Pokemon in the world. That was my dream!" He turned back around. "But since I'm too old, I've decided to foist the task off on some neighborhood kids."

"Woooow." The shut-in boy intoned sarcastically. '_Sure seems like a lot of work though. Can't he just have some assistants do it?_'

"I'll do it. Besides, this'll help me get stronger as a trainer!" Blue affirmed.

"Sounds fun. I'll see what I can do as well." Red added.

'_Oh wow. TWO big whopping sentences._' Teal thought as he turned to his mother, who silently smiled his way. In spite of her sweetness, she was rather demanding of him, especially as of late. It almost seemed like she wanted him out of the house.

"Fine, whatever." He said aloud.

"Great!" Professor Oak, handing them each a red booklet-like device. "These are the Pokedexes. They'll instantly record data on Pokemon you've seen, but to get complete data, you have to capture them."

"Well then, I'll smell ya later Gramps!" Blue waved as he accepted the device and went about his way. "Sorry to say it, Red, but your help won't be needed!"

Red turned and left after Blue did, tipping his cap to Teal as he walked by.

Oak turned to face Teal, who seemingly was rather lost on what he should do. Finally, he decided to break the tension. "Do you need to know how to catch a Pokemon?"

"Whatever, I guess." Teal shrugged.

As they left, Violet made air kisses at the professor with him winking back at her behind Teal's back.

Within moments, the two of them made their way to Route 1.

"First things first." Samuel said as he dusted his coat off and produced a Poke Ball. "In order to catch a Pokemon, you have to have an empty Poke Ball."

"Okay." Teal hummed.

"Pokemon are found in tall grass, inside caves, or in the water, etcetera, etcetera. You simply walk in, woah!" Oak gasped as he walked into the tall grass and was seemingly dragged down. The boy made note of the loud, scary growling sounds. "Ahh! Ahh! Ohh, that's a big one! It's a fighter! It's a fighter, boy!" The scientist screamed as something seemingly attacked HIM.

After minutes of wrestling with whatever it was, a flash of red light came from inside as the Poke Ball he held rolled out and shook three times before making a loud pinging sound. Professor Oak walked out of the grass, covered in bloody scratches, and his coat and pants torn in several places, before picking the sphere up.

"Side note...Hah...haaa...Haa…." He panted. "It's always a good idea...hahhh...to have your own Pokemon battle for you. You get all that?"

Teal shivered like a leaf, terrified of the event, until Oak patted him on the head. "You'll be just fine, kid." He chuckled as he walked off. The boy nervously headed into the grass himself as Oak left with a holler of "Ohhh, Violet?~"

Within moments of walking, he heard some shuffling and pulled out his Bulbasaur's Poke Ball.

He cleared some grass with his hand to see a small yellow and brown bird.

"Oh heeeyy...It's a Pidgey!" Teal mused to himself. The bird turned to face him, backing up warily. "Well, best get it over with." He threw Bulbasaur's Ball, and the Seed Pokemon appeared with a cry of it's name.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" He shouted.

"Bul-ba!" Bulbasaur bellowed as he rammed his side into Pidgey. Pidgey crowed angrily, flapping his wings and sending him back by Teal with a Gust.

Teal waved his arm. "Get him again!" Bulbasaur landed anotther Tackle, knocking the Pidgey off it's feet. The bird Pokemon chirped annoyedly as it managed to flutter back up and push Bulbasaur back with wind a second time. "And one more Tackle should do it!"

"Zore!" Bulbasaur tackled Pidgey one last time and the bird collapsed. He reached into his pocket, looking for something, but realized it was empty.

"Oh man! The old man didn't give me any Poke Balls!" He looked up to see the Pidgey had regained consciousness and fled. "Catch 'em all? With that!?"

"Bulba…" Bulbasaur saw his trainer's disappointment and nudged his leg with his head.

Teal looked down at him, before smiling. "Ahh, don't worry. I'm sure there'll be more Pidgey."

"Sore!" The Grass-Type said happily before being recalled.

The boy checked his Pokedex and true to Oak's word, it had recorded Pidgey's image, but no further data. "Guess I really need to see if the store up ahead in Viridian has any Poke Balls to spare."

He walked along the trail set before him, but not before getting into a scrap with another Pidgey and Rattata. His Bulbasaur made short work of them, but wasn't unscathed, feeling a little winded from three consecutive battles.

Within two hours, Teal reached Viridian City, and saw the red-roofed Pokemon Center. Knowing from stories of mother told him about her own journey, he knew that they could heal his Pokemon.

He went inside, where he was greeted by a buxom nurse, wearing a pink uniform, with curly raven hair.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center! We restore your Pokemon to perfect health. Would you like to heal your Pokemon?"

"Yes, please." Teal said, setting his Bulbasaur's Ball on the table. She accepted it, and set it inside the machine behind her, turning a crank, and causing the Ball to light up.

A melody played from the machine before the light died down. The nurse handed the Ball back to him. "Thank you for waiting. Your Pokemon is fighting fit!" She bowed as he took it and put it back on his belt. "We hope to see you again!"

"You too! By the way, do you know where I can find the Poke Mart?" He asked.

"It's just down the block. Turn left and make another one when you reach the house beside the building. You can't miss it."

"Thank you!" Teal said as he left, entering the street and doing as directed. He went inside the market, and was met by a clerk that sold him fifteen Poke Balls. '_3000 Poke Dollars? Damn, what a rip off._"

He saw a sign leading to another route to the West, and saw that it led to the Pokemon League. Though he couldn't enter because he didn't have any badges, he saw Red go that way earlier.

"Hmm...What the heck!" He headed down the road, unaware of him having left the same trail.

After a bit of jogging, he saw another swath of tall grass. "This time, I'll make sure to catch that Pidgey!"

As he took a step into the grass, his Pokedex pinged in his pocket. "_Pidgey is not native to this Route._"

"Huh?" Teal produced his Pokedex, which he flipped open, displaying a map of the Kanto Region, and pointed out many Routes in which Pidgey was seen to live. Unfortunately, this was not one of them.

"So...I guess I'll just catch something else then." He took a few more steps in, and within minutes, another small bird flew out, screeching at him. This one had sharper feathers, with red, brown, and black coloration. "What's that?"

His Pokedex displayed it's image, as well as it's name being read as Spearow.

"Okay, I'll nab this one!" Teal said, pumping his fist and producing Bulbasaur's Poke Ball. "Go, Bulbasaur!" He threw the Ball, and the bluish green bulb-backed dinosaur manifested in a bluish white flash.

"Saur!" It seemed to bark.

Spearow flew in, pecking him on the noggin. Bulbasaur leapt back, clearly not liking it. "S-saur-saur!" It cried.

"What the-? Bulbasaur, get over it and give it a Tackle!"

Bulbasaur whined before jumping and ramming into Spearow. The bird shrieked angrily, flapping his wings and jabbing him with it's beak again.

"Bu-baa!" The Seed Pokemon wailed painfully.

"Tackle!" Teal shouted. "C'mon!"

Bulbasaur looked back at him with puppy-dog-like eyes before Teal saw Spearow fly in for another peck. The boy grumbled to himself as he ran in and shielded his Pokemon, only for himself to get pecked in the back. "Ow!" He removed his backpack, and swatted Spearow with it. "Get outta here!"

The Tiny Bird Pokemon screeched at him before turning tail and fleeing.

Teal looked down to Bulbasaur, seeing the two bruises where Spearow pecked him. "Oh jeez. I'll have to run you back to the Center." He put Bulbasaur back in his Ball and walked off, only to nearly trip over another Pokemon. He jumped back, throwing Bulbasaur's Ball back out. The Seed Pokemon looked around frightenedly, looking for Spearow, before turning around to see the small blue Pokemon before him.

The trainer checked his Pokedex, which displayed the creature's image and name as Nidoran.

"Think you can take her?" Teal asked.

"B...Bulba." Bulbasaur nodded cautiously as he approached Nidoran.

"Then give it a Tackle!" Bulbasaur charged and slammed into the Poison Pin Pokemon. She gave a cry before regaining her composure and doing the same back to him. "Again!" Bulbasaur landed another Tackle on Nidoran's side.

"Now's my chance! Go, Poke Ball!" Teal called, throwing a Poke Ball. The Ball hit Nidoran on the head, opened up, and converted her into red energy. He leaned in and watched as the Ball twitched left. Right. Left again.

A minute passed before it let out a ding, and three stars popped out of the top.

Teal smiled before running up and hefting the Poke Ball aloft. "I did it! I caught Nidoran!"

Bulbasaur looked at him questioningly. "Uh...I mean _we_ caught it." Teal checked out his Pokedex, which now displayed full info on the creature. "Cool…" He closed the device up. "Okay, bud. Time to hit that center up." He produced Bulbasaur's Ball, and returned him inside.

The boy turned and left, but not before a large group of Male Nidoran perked their heads up and snarled at him from behind, angry at being deprived of a potential mate.

After finding his way back to the Pokemon Center, he sat down to lunch with his Pokemon, post healing, and watched the Nidoran almost immediately settle into her position, eating from a bowl next to Bulbasaur.

Teal closed a magazine as he finished a bite of mac & cheese, before turning to see a poster on the wall.

'_Viridian City Gym. No newbies allowed. Collect seven badges before challenging our Leader. Huh. That's a little pretentious if you ask me._"

"Well well, look who it is." A familiar voice called from behind him.

"Speaking of..." Teal groaned, turning around to see him.

"Hey there, Arteu. I see you managed to catch another Pokemon!" The taller boy smirked. "Wanna step outside and see how they match up with mine?"

"No thanks. I've got better things to do." Teal replied.

"What, like the Pokedex? You actually think a slacker like you can complete that thing?"

"Not really. If you ask me, Professor Oak expects a little much of us. I mean, the man literally told us to catch at least one of every species of Pokemon."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves on the road." Blue continued. "You're just scared I'll beat you!"

Teal rose up from his seat, glaring at him. "**Look**. You have been a nuisance ever since I came to Pallet Town, since we left Saffron when my dad left. Did you ever think that just because your grandpa is the biggest authority on Pokémon research that DOESN'T give you a license to be an annoying, spoiled entitled pantywad?!"

Blue, Bulbasaur, Nidoran, the nurse, and several other Poke Center patrons stared at him quietly.

Teal panted quietly before coming back to reality. "Sorry about that." He turned to Blue. "But if you want a battle, FINE."

Blue scowled at him as he lead Teal outside. The Nurse sighed as she left the reception area, and put a sign up, reading that she would return shortly.

The two boys stood roughly twenty feet apart from one another. Teal knew immediately, which Pokémon to use. He had Bulbasaur take center stage. Blue smirked, producing his Ball.

"Go, Pidgey!" He threw the ball, which popped open, loosing the generic-looking bird.

"What? Not Squirtle?"

"My choice doesn't matter! But if you wanna be the one to have his Pokémon take two possible hits by swapping out, so be it!"

Teal grimaced and waved his arm. "Bulbasaur, use Growl!"

"Sooore!" Bulbasaur bellowed in a guttural way, making Pidgey shrink back a bit.

Blue scoffed. "Gust!"

Pidgey flapped his wings, kicking up a whirlwind. Bulbasaur was blown off his feet and landed several feet away.

"Bulbasaur!" Teal shouted, running up to his Pokémon.

The plant/animal hybrid shook itself off and got back on its feet.

"Try a Tackle attack!"

"Bul!" Bulbasaur shouted, ramming into Pidgey. The Bird Pokémon hit the dirt himself, but rose back up quicker than his foe did.

"Sand Attack!" Blue exclaimed.

"Pi-piii-Pidgey!" Pidgey trilled, lashing out at the ground with his wing and getting sand in Bulbasaur's eyes.

"Bul-baah!" It cried, flailing about. As he didn't know Vine Whip, he couldn't rub his eyes to alleviate his eyes.

"Bulbasaur, snap out of it! Tackle!" Teal shouted.

Bulbasaur lunged again, but rather than Pidgey, he landed on the ground harmlessly.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Blue chuckled lightly. "Pidgey, wrap this up with another Gust."

The Bird flew back up and pinned Bulbasaur with a furious gale-like attack of Gust. The Grass-Type was overwhelmed by the attack, unable to move or fight back. With a groan, the Starter Pokemon fell and fainted.

Teal grit his teeth and growled silently. "Come back!" He held it's Ball out and recalled it.

As he put Bulbasaur back on his belt, Blue laughed loudly. "Who's the pantywad now?"

His opponent seethed angrily, before looking down at his Nidoran and motioning to the battlefield. She nervously obeyed, walking out to meet Pidgey.

"Gust!" Blue commanded.

"Dodge it!" Teal shouted. Nidoran leaped to the side, anticipating the attack's path from the dust cloud it kicked up. "Tackle!" The Poison Pin Pokémon charged and slammed into Pidgey, sending it tumbling back, but doing less damage than Bulbasaur.

This scuffle of Tackle and Gust went on for another minute or two until Pidgey landed on the ground, HP depleted. "Get back, Pidgey!" Blue said, bringing him back to his Ball.

"**Yes!**" Teal exclaimed as Nidoran walked up to him. "Good job, girl!"

"Squirtle, go!" In a flash of light, the blue turtle with an orange shell took to the field.

"Squir-tle!" The Tiny Turtle Pokémon vocalized.

Teal noticed something was slightly different about it. It seemed more focused. More determined than when it was at Oak's lab.

He shook it off. "Nidoran, use Tackle!"

"Nidoh!" Nidoran squeaked as she charged, lunging for her new opponent.

"Bubble!" Blue called. Squirtle bowed his head lightly and loosed a stream of bubbles from his mouth. Nidoran saw the attack coming and dug her feet in, coming to a screeching halt before being dowsed in them. Nidoran slid out from inside the bubbles, unconscious.

Teal's jaw hung open before he called her back. "Y'wanna tell me just what the heck that was?!"

"It's one of Squirtle's elemental attacks." Blue said as he recalled his partner. "He learns it at level 8. Did you SERIOUSLY think that all Pokémon could do was Scratch and Tackle each other? Get real! You need to study up."

Teal frowned at Blue as the latter went about his way. He saw him heading in the direction of Viridian Forest. He turned to head back into the Pokémon Center, only to run face first into the raven-haired nurse's chest. "Whoaaah?!" He gasped as he backed up, blushing.

She stared sternly into his eyes. "Young man, you really should take this opportunity to study your Pokémon more, as well as their strengths and weaknesses.

"Did you even stock up on medicine before leaving home to become a Pokémon trainer?"

"Umm...no?" He said sheepishly, still focused on the fact that his face had practically motorboated her cleavage.

She sighed. "Follow me. I'll heal your Pokémon again. But the next time you come into some money, you need to buy a few Potions."

As Teal followed her, a young girl about his age with pink hair tied up in a boy peeked out from behind a house wall. She looked his way with a concerned gaze.

Moments later, Teal walked back out, partners fully healed. He wrapped a green bandana around his forehead. "All right. Let's do this RIGHT." He said to himself, walking off toward Viridian Forest.

Unbeknownst to him, the girl followed behind him at a distance.

Party update-

Teal: Bulbasaur(M), Lvl 7. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed. (Teal hadn't checked to see Leech Seed). Nidoran(F), lvl 4. Moves: Tackle, Growl.


	2. Chapter 2

**AChapter recap: Last time, we met Teal, also known as Arteu, who was thrust into the world as a beginner Pokemon Trainer. After battling some wild Pokemon, he managed to catch a female Nidoran, much to the chagrin of the male ones in the area. Afterward, he healed up at the Viridian City Pokemon Center, before an altercation with Blue warranted him his first loss. Now he follows behind him, to the forest-like maze of Viridian City. **

**Will he avenge his prior defeat? Or will he be destined to lag behind the more studied trainer? **

0

Teal went on to Route 2, following behind Blue's tracks. Before long, another Wild Pidgey emerged to challenge him. He was rather annoyed at seeing them by now, so seeing this one incensced him slightly. He sent Nidoran out to battle it, and after a while, she managed to beat it.

The boy returned his Poison-Type to her Ball and went back along the trail, entering the forest.

Teal glanced around. "Wow, someone could easily get lost in here." He was about to enter the tall grass inside, another boy caught his attention.

"Hey! Just so you know, me and my friends came here to catch some Bug Pokemon. If you see one, you might be challenged to a fight!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Teal replied as he walked in. A few minutes passed, before something jumped up at him.

"Wee-wee-wee!" It hissed as it revealed itself. The creature was a small worm-like thing with light brown skin, little red feet, and a large stinger at the top of his head. The boy produced his Pokedex, which recorded it's image, as well as it's name: Weedle.

He smirked. '_This thing looks cool. For a bug._' "All right, Nidoran, time to do your stuff!"

He threw the Ball as it popped open and the blue critter manifested in a flash. "Nido!" She squeaked cutely.

"Time for a fight! Use Tackle!"

"Raaan-ran!" Nidoran charged and rammed the Weedle. Weedle wriggled away, before spitting silk in a string-like form at her. Nidoran struggled against the string.

"Tackle again!" Teal commanded.

This time, Weedle was the faster, jabbing her with his horn. However, as Nidoran was Poison-Type, Poison Sting didn't do much good. Nidoran managed to deliver a sharp Tackle attack, sending Weedle crashing into the dirt. It wriggled about before Teal gave a Poke Ball an underhand toss, hitting it, converting it into red energy, and drawing it inside.

The Ball shook once a few times before clicking, signaling capture.

"Yes! That's one more notch!" He boasted.

"Hey there!" A voice called. "Cool Weedle you just caught." He turned to see a generic-looking Bug Catcher with curly hair, and holding a net.

"Thanks. My second catch."

"Say, would you by chance wanna battle?"

Teal's eyes sharpened. "Sure."

The two took a few steps back, before the Bug Catcher sent out a green worm like Pokemon. Teal scanned it with his Dex, revealing it to be a Caterpie.

'_Weedle would be a good match up, but he's tuckered out from fighting Nidoran. Better go with my ace._"

"Nidoran, come on back for now." Teal said, holding it's Ball out. Nidoran was energized and sucked inside before he produced another of the red and white spheres. "Go, Bulbasaur!"

The bulb-bearing Pokemon emerged with a cry of it's own name. Teal checked it's moves and saw a move he didn't recognize. '_Leech Seed, huh? Sounds cool._' "Bulbasaur, try Leech Seed!"

Bulbasaur got low to the ground, and shot a seed from his bulb, which hit Caterpie. It opened like a capsule and wrapped vines around her.

"Oh man! Another trainer used that on us a while back!" The Bug Catcher winced. "It drains HP from a Pokemon over time!"

"Now I know it's cool!" Teal smiled.

"Caterpie, use Tackle!" The Bug Catcher's Caterpie charged and slammed into Bulbasaur, but the Seed Pokemon barely felt it. Caterpie on the other hand jerked a bit as Leech Seed did it's work, neutralizing most, if not all of the damage her Tackle did.

"Now it's our turn! Bulbasaur, you use Tackle too!"

"Bubbazoar!" Bulbasaur cried, tackling Caterpie, to much greater effect. The Worm Pokemon tumbled back by her trainer's feet.

The two Pokemon did a back and forth dance of dodging and Tackling each other's attacks, before Caterpie gave up, and was beaten.

"That's one tough Bulbasaur of yours, dude!" The Bug Catcher said, reaching into his pocket and presenting Teal with prize money after returning Caterpie to her Poke Ball.

"Thanks again!" Teal said, accepting it. "We should do this again some time."

"Definitely, but we ain't losin' next time! My name's Earl by the way."

"Teal." The two shook hands as the Bug Catcher left.

A loud electrical sounding noise echoed from nearby. "What in the-?" Teal walked around the corner, but ducked back as a stray bolt nearly hit him. He peeked out to see a familiar face.

On the edge of the grass, Red stood across from another frustrated Bug Catcher with a charred cocoon before him. Teal immediately saw the Pokemon next to his less talkative friend, and opened up his Dex, recording both of their images.

"Pikachu, and Metapod…" Teal looked up at the electric mouse again, who groomed himself as his trainer accepted his own handful of prize money. "I gotta have one of those."

Red turned his head, as if hearing him, prompting Teal to duck back behind the corner. The boy pondered the noise before shrugging his shoulders and walking off.

"Come on, Bulbasaur, we got some searching to do." He said, walking away.

"Saur?" Bulbasaur asked inquisitively as he followed behind him.

For the rest of the afternoon, Teal looked around for his own Pikachu. He scoured many patches of tall grass, using his Nidoran and Bulbasaur to fend off the wild Pidgeys, Weedles and Caterpies.

Before long, he actually did find a Pikachu.

"There you are!" Teal exclaimed.

The male flicked his tail as he turned around to see the human. "Chu?" It squeaked.

"Nidoran, go!" He threw out the Poke Ball, loosing the blue quadriped. However, she was less than ready for battle.

"Ni...ni...do...ni-do…" She panted loudly, winded from her previous battles by far.

"Aww man…" Teal groaned. "Hey, Nidoran, I know you're probably feeling tired, but I promise I'll run you and Bulbasaur back to the Pokemon Center afterward, if you help me catch this Pikachu."

"Ni...do…" Nidoran stammered as she managed to stand a little taller.

"Try and give it a Tackle!"

Nidoran weakly ran up to the Wild Pikachu, giving it a Tackle. However, the Mouse Pokemon was unamused. It's cheeks sparked, loosing Thunder Shock. Nidoran was electrified and collapsed.

"Nidoran!" Teal gasped. He ran up to his Pokemon, causing his quarry to take the opportunity to run. "Oh man...I shouldn't've bought all those Poke Balls without buying some meds like that hot nurse said."

"Eh-hem!" A feminine voice cleared her throat behind him.

"Huh?" Teal turned to see a girl behind him with curly pink hair, wearing a short blue dress. She appeared to be between eleven to thirteen, but with a somewhat overdeveloped bust for her age. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kayla. I'm that _hot_ nurse's younger sister, if you mean the one from Viridian." She said a bit indignantly.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't you apologize to _me._ Apologize to Nidoran there."

"Sorry Nidoran…" Teal said, in apology before turning to this stranger. "Hey, why is it any of your business anyway?"

Kalya offered him a strange yellow crystal. "What's this?"

"Crush it in your hands. It's really brittle. It's a Revive. It restores half a fainted Pokemon's health."

"Uh…" He said a bit, as he found himself staring at her chest, forcing her to cover it with her hands.

"Hey! Don't ogle me, you brat!"

Teal shook his head. "I'm not ogling you-! I just got distracted!"

"Hmph! Some excuse! Do you want my help or not? I came here to help restore your Pokemon so my sis wouldn't have to put up with you coming back to her Center every five minutes." She turned back, her aquamarine eyes looking at Nidoran. "So are you going to use that Revive or not?"

Teal grumbled to himself as he did as she directed, reducing the Revive to fine powder in his hands as he spread it over his unconscious Nidoran.

Within moments, the powder vanished as she took on a light sparkle for a few seconds. Nidoran rose up in a start. "Nido!" She hollered, prancing about, but taking a wrong step and wincing. "Ni!"

"Take a good rest for now, little gal." Teal said, bringing her back into her Poke Ball.

Kayla breathed a sigh of relief. "You're name is Arteu, right?"

"That's what my friends, and that jackass Blue call me." He replied.

"Well, I'll just be heading back to Viridian City now. See you…" Kayla said as she began to walk off, but the immensly loud sound like that of a herd of trampling Tauros made her jump back in fright. "Wh-wh-what is that!?"

Teal took a step forward as a dust cloud barrelled through the forest at them. "Are those...Pokemon?"

The dust settled as whatever it was halted it's approach. It was a large group of small purple Pokemon, with sharp horns on their foreheads, and wide ears with pointed spines on the end, as well as pins sticking out of their back.

"They don't look too happy!" Teal said, pulling out his Pokedex and recording the image. Male Nidoran. "Wait...so the Male is an entirely different species?"

"Niiii-doooooh!" The group of males growled angrily at him, flapping their ears.

"Oh no...By any chance, is your Nidoran in heat?" Kalya asked. Teal turned red.

"How in the hell would **I **know that!? I just caught the thing!"

"I heard around town that it was the Nidoran's mating season. An entire group of males usually vie for the attentions of one female, but since the only one around is yours, they must have a grudge against you for catching her!"

"Uh oh...Not good. My Weedle and Bulbasaur aren't in good shape either."

"We have to make an escape plan." Kayla began, producing a Poke Ball of her own. "Go, Chansey!"

The Ball opened loudly, as a large round, and pink Pokemon bearing an egg in a pouch on it's stomach appeared from light.

"Chansiii!" The Normal type exclaimed.

"Use-Chansey!" Kayla shrieked as one of the Nidoran rammed into her angrily, sending her flying back and into a tree. "Oh no...I'm not a good trainer…"

"Now you tell me." Teal said as he was getting ready to make a run for it.

The male Nidoran all hounded around him, growling, and looking like they were about to attack.

"Help!"

One of the Nidoran lunged, but unfortunately for it, someone had heard his call.

"Pi-**KA**!" A loud voice screamed as a bolt of electricity zapped that particular Nidoran, electrifying him. The others recoiled in fright.

"Is that-?" Teal turned to where the bolt shot from, before a figure leapt down to meet them.

It too was a Pikachu, but with the distinction of having a tail in the shape of a cartoon heart, with slightly lighter fur than the one from earlier, or Red's. It also had feminine eyelashes, and wore a rag seemingly like a cape.

"Pi-ka-pika!" The Mouse Pokemon vocalized as if making a command or a declaration. Her cheeks sparked. The Wild Nidoran backed away before making a run for it, not wanting to get into a scrape they might not win.

"That was awesome!" Teal said. "You came just in time!"

"Chu-chu-chu-Pi-pika!" The Pikachu stood heroically with her paws on her sides.

"I've never seen a Pokemon go out of it's way to help humans before." Kayla noted as she recalled her Chansey to it's Ball.

"Maybe she saw us in trouble from the Nidoran attacking us, so she wanted to help. I mean look, her outfit and demeanour just SCREAM superhero!"

"Chu…" The Mouse Pokemon blushed and wiggled with embarrassed delight.

"I just gotta add you to my team. Would you mind battling us?" Teal asked.

This Hero Pikachu looked up determinedly, and nodded. "Pika!"

"Bulbasaur, you're on!" Teal said, tossing his partner's Poke Ball. With a flash, the plant-dinosaur-like Pokemon manifested into view.

"Bul...Bulba." He panted lightly, his HP already in the yellow.

Pikachu lowered her stance, awaiting Bulbasaur's move.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Teal called.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur lunged, tackling the Mouse. Pikachu tumbled backward, but hopped back to her feet, loosing a Thunder Shock. The electric jolt zapped Bulbasaur, but didn't seem to do much.

"Ha-ha! My buddy's a bit strong for you!"

"Actually, Bulbasaur being Grass-Type, Electric attacks won't be that strong on it." Kayla said.

"Really? That's good. Now use Leech Seed!" Bulbasaur bowed lightly, shooting the seed pod at Pikachu. The pod popped open, with vines wrapping around her.

"Pi!? Chu! Kachu!" She shouted, falling down and fighting to get the vines off, which almost hooked into her. She loosed another Thunder Shock in a futile effort to free itself, as it near harmlessly struck the Seed Pokemon before the Leech Seed zapped away at her health, and gave a slight bit of refreshment to Bulbasaur.

"Now!" Teal exclaimed, giving an empty Poke Ball a toss. The Ball hit Pikachu on the foreleg, opening up, and converting her into energy, cape and all. It hit the ground and shook from side to side. Teal leaned in expectantly, before the sphere clicked, and stars popped out.

"Hell yeah!" He said, strolling up and picking the Ball up. He pulled out his Pokedex, causing him to leap back in surprise at the entry. "Woah, whole colonies of 'em can cause lightning storms? Dang. Maybe I should catch a whole bunch!"

He turned to Kayla. "Hey thanks for helping my girl Nidoran out and all, but I should really go on and try and find the way to Pewter City."

"I'm going with you." Kayla huffed. "Someone has to look out for those Pokemon of yours."

"Hey! I was gonna buy some potions and such when I got some extra cash!" Teal said, miffed at her for thinking he was indifferent to his Pokemon's health.

"Whatever. Here. Let me do what I can for them now."

After Teal let them all out to receive sprays of healing Potions, the two of them embarked on the way to Pewter. After battling a few more Wild Pokemon, near the end of the forest, another stray Bug Catcher challenged Teal with an unusually strong Weedle. He sent Bulbasaur out against it, and the two scrapped about until the latter was victorious.

When all was said and done, and the younger Trainer left, Teal's Pokedex made a beeping sound. He pulled it out and flipped it open. "Oh cool! He leveled to thirteen.

"Vine Whip? Now that sounds REALLY cool."

"Oh, Vine Whip?" Kayla asked. "Yes, that's one of Bulbasaur's signature moves! It would come in really handy if you were going to battle Brock!"

Teal turned to her as if he'd never heard the name before. "You know, Pewter City's Gym Leader?"

"Oh." He intoned. "Hmm…" He seemed to ponder the notion before shrugging. "Nah."

"'Nah?'" Kayla raised her eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not really interested in challenging the Gyms. I'm moreover really just doing my own thing until Mom lets me back in the house."

"Well that's lazy!"

"Don't take that to mean I'm gonna go back any time soon. I know all about her and Professor Oak." Teal added. "She wants to have a few flings with him, fine. Besides I wanna kick that punk Blue's butt."

"You mean the guy that totally crushed you?"

"Don't. Bring that up." Teal said, glaring back at her before the glare of the sun shone through the trees. "Ahh, finally." He walked out into the open of the other end of Route 2. "Hey, I hear the Pewter Museum has an exhibit on fossils. Wanna join me?"

"Y...you want me to go to a museum with you?" Kayla asked.

"Why not?"

Kayla looked at him oddly. Most of the trainers that hung around Viridian City were cheap Bug Catchers with no interest in anything but incubating Metapod and Kakuna when they weren't battling so they could evolve, or seeing who could catch the most Caterpie.

Perhaps this was a nice change of pace. "Sure."

With a few more minutes of walking, Teal and Kayla reached the Pokemon Center of Pewter City, having their Pokemon fully healed once more, allowing them to eat and drink, and headed back out the door.

"Say Kayla. Do all the nurses in Pokemon Centers only say the same things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Y'know, explaining what a Pokemon Center is for, and all that, even when people should already know?"

"No idea. This is the first I'm hearing of it." The pinkette said before she walked smack-dab into his back. "What did you stop for?" She asked.

Teal glared angrily at a familiar face he saw leaving the Pewter City Gym. Blue brandished a shiny new Boulder Badge in his hand. "Piece. Of. Cake!" He smirked.

"I'm heading in."

"I thought you said you didn't care about the Gyms?" Kayla asked.

"I'm not going to let that spoiled brat show me up. Do you mind if we stop there first?"

"No problem."

0

Inside the Gym, a portly man wearing a pair of overalls and a striped white and blue shirt stood about minding his own business, until the two kids walked through the sliding doors.

"Ah, is that our next champion I see walking through the-" The guy asked, before seeing Teal and Kayla. He froze upon seeing the boy's face and walked off into a dark corner of the room before Teal could get a good look at his face.

"That was wierd." Kayla said.

"Yeah. Wonder what his problem is."

The Gym receptionist peered from his cover watching them walk through. He sighed.

"Teal...it's been so long."

The duo walked up, only to come face to face with a Jr. Trainer blocking the path. The boy(who would be labeled a Camper in later generations), straightened his cap as he held his hand out. "Hold it! You're light years from challenging Brock, kid!"

"I take that to mean you wanna battle me first." Teal said, pulling out Bulbasaur's Poke Ball.

"You better believe it! Go, Diglett!" Jr. Trainer #1 shouted as he threw his own Ball, which opened, flooding the floor with light that took the form of a very small mole-like Pokemon, with brown skin, and a spherical nose.

"Dig-lett-let!"

Teal recorded the image. "Okay, Bulbasaur, let's give that new move a test!" He sent out his partner, which appeared with a happy bellow.

"Bulbah!"

"Use Vine Whip!"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur complied, stretching a pair of dark green vines from beneath his bulb, and lashing out at Diglett with them. The Mole Pokemon cried out as he was struck, but managed to hang in.

"Scratch!" The Junior Trainer commanded.

Diglett burrowed toward Bulbasaur and scratched him with claws Teal couldn't see. He recoiled, but not by much.

"Again, use Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur struck Diglett again with his vines. This blow was too much. The Ground-Type was sent down for the count.

"Come back, Diglett!" The Jr. Trainer said, calling it back to it's Poke Ball. "You're good, but not as good as us!" He pulled out another one. "Go, Sandshrew!"

This time, a small yellow mouse-like creature with a white belly and sharp claws appeared.

"Sand-san!" It squeaked.

"Bulbasaur, give do another Vine Whip." Teal said passively as he recorded the image.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur bellowed, slapping Sandshrew. The Ground-type Mouse squealed loudly, but managed to get back up.

"Scratch!" The Jr. Trainer commanded. Sandshrew lunged and scratched Bulbasaur, but was he was rather unharmed.

"And give it another Vine Whip!" Teal shouted. Bulbasaur shot his vines out one last time, managing to knock his foe out.

Sandshrew's trainer recalled it and bowed his head in defeat. "Fine. Go on and challenge Brock. But just be ready for a heck of a fight!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Teal said, withdrawing Bulbasaur as he and Kayla made their way to the spiky-haired boy in the back.

"Welcome, challenger." Brock said as he turned around. "I am Brock. Leader of the Pewter City Gym."

"I'm Teal, from Pallet Town. Originally Saffron City."

"You did well in defeating my protogé." The leader continued. "But my rock-hard Pokémon won't go down so easily." Brock whipped his shirt off and flexed his muscles. "Let's get it on!"

Kayla blushed and took a step back. "W-was that really necessary!?"

Teal tightened his bandana. "I'm ready! Let's do this!"

Brock produced a Poké Ball and enlarged it. "Go, Geodude!"

He threw the Ball, which emitted a flash of light, manifesting into a small rocky-head-like Pokémon with arms.

"Geo! Geodude!" The creature vocalized.

"Best go with Bulbasaur." Kayla said.

"Yeah? Well I think I'll go my own way." Teal replied. "Go, Pikachu!"

The caped Pikachu manifested from the Ball, before striking a heroic pose. "Pika-pi-ka!"

"An Electric-Type." Brock smirked before he facepalmed and chuckled lightly. "All right, if that's the way you want to roll."

"What's so funny?"

"Just do whatever you want."

Teal curled his nose. "Pikachu, give it a Thunder Shock!"

The Mouse Pokémon turned to face him and squinted. "Chuuuu…"

"What?" Teal asked before sighing. "**Captain** Pikachu. Use Thunder Shock."

Pikachu went back to face her opponent, leaping into the air. Her cheeks sparked as a jolt of lightning zapped Geodude. However, the attack sizzled across the surface of it's rocky hide harmlessly.

Teal's eyes widened. "Huh?" He waved his arm. "Shock it again!"

"Pikaaaa-chuuuu!" Pikachu cried, pulling her arms to her sides and loosing another Thunder Shock. The electricity dissipated as soon as it struck.

"Why isn't it working!?" Teal asked.

"Tackle!" Brock commanded.

"Dude!" Geodude grunted, slamming into Pikachu. She rolled back by Teal's feet before rising back up.

"Pikakachu!" She spat, loosing another electric shock. Geodude folded it's arms, taking the attack as if it were nothing.

"It's not working, Arteu! You better call her back!" Kayla shouted.

"I would listen to your friend." Brock suggested. "Geodude is a Rock and Ground-type. Electricity has no effect. And don't try anything wild and ridiculous like shorting out the sprinkler system or some-"

"Hey that's a good idea!" Teal said. "Pikachu, use Thunder Shock on the sprinklers!"

"Wha-?" Brock began as Pikachu complied, shooting electricity at the ceiling. "Son of a bitch." He cursed as the artificial rain fell. Geodude futily tried to shield himself with his arms until his trainer called him back to his Ball.

"Twice in one week. Thats it." Brock pointed to Teal. "Get out."

"But what about the battle-" Teal piped up before fire burned in Brock's eyes.

"Get. Out!" He growled.

"Okay! Okay!" Teal squealed as he grabbed Pikachu and ran out the doors, the latter of whom was confused as to what she did wrong.

Kayla watched him leave before turning back to Brock, who started to shiver angrily, shifting his gaze to her. "I'm going, I'm going." She said, turning and walking out the door.

**0**

Teal sat on a nearby bench, considering his next course of action after Brock kicked him out. If Blue heard this, he'd never let him live it down.

"I'm sure he'll simmer down." Kayla said. "But that tactic you used was unfair."

"Whaddya mean 'unfair'?" Teal asked. "It is a fight, isn't it?"

"Yes, but in a League-Sanctioned Pokemon battle like that, the honorable course of action is to stick to moves strictly directed at the opponent's Pokémon.

Teal hung his head. "I didn't know."

"Hey, don't be like that." She said, offering her hand. "How about we hit up the fossil exhibit?"

He smiled and accepted, standing up. "You got it."

The two of them walked north of the Gym, coming to Pewter City Museum. After paying for both his and Kayla's tickets, the two of them walked over to see the fossils of a large mantis-like Pokemon, and an even larger and more menacing aerial Pokemon.

"That's sooo cool!" Teal exclaimed. "I didn't think any ordinary museum would have dragon bones!"

"They aren't 'dragon bones' exactly." A rather studious voice began. The curator walked over, a man wearing a brown coat and pants. "They're the bones of an extinct flying-type predator Pokémon called Aerodactyl. You wouldn't want to be anything smaller with that skulking the skies."

"Where did these come from?" Kayla asked.

"Mt. Moon between Pewter and Cerulean City is a practical treasure trove of fossils. We go on expeditions to find them. The Gym Leader even helps out on occasion."

"Wow…"

After spending another forty-five minutes in the museum, Teal and Kayla prepared to go their separate ways. "So you got the idea now?" She asked.

"Yeah. Make sure I stock up on Potions and other items as well as Poke Balls. Gotcha." Teal affirmed, as he turned toward the Poke Mart and back to her. "Thanks for your help in the forest."

"I'm happy to help Pokemon anyday." The unusually busty young pinkette chimed. "After all, I aim to be the best Pokemon nurse in the world."

"What's it like, having dreams like that?"

Kayla smiled. "We all should have a goal to work towards. I just hope you find yours. And it was fun going to the fossil exhibit with you."

"Well, as the nurses say, 'We hope to see you again!'" Teal laughed, giving a bow in imitation.

"Ha-ha. You too!" Kayla said as she walked away back toward Viridian Forest.

Teal looked up toward Mt. Moon, then back to the Pewter City Gym. '_Who needs badges anyway? I'll catch up to Blue and beat him down all the same._'

After stocking up on potions at the Poke Mart, he headed off in the direction of the looming mountain.

Back at the Pewter City Museum however, the place had been ransacked shortly after Kayla and Teal left.

The curator was left lying on the ground, fading in and out of consciousness.

"How dare they...they abscond with our most precious fossil piece." He gasped through the pain before glancing back at the glass case that had been shattered.

Above the case was a spray-painted R. But rather than the red R of Team Rocket, this one was painted in light brown paint.

0

**Hope you all liked this second installment. More to come. **

**Originally, I'd intended for Teal to catch one of the male Nidoran too, but with two Pokemon having the same species name on his team full time, I'd probably be a better idea to avoid such. And don't worry. He'll meet up with Kayla again.**

**Party Update:**

**Teal**

Bulbasaur(M): Lv 14

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip.

Nidoran(F): Lv 9

Moves: Growl, Tackle, Scratch

Weedle(M): Lv 5

Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot

Pikachu(F): Lv 7

Moves: Thunder Shock, Growl, Tail Whip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, we're back with another chapter of "The Saga of Teal." **

**So you all know, I'm intending to shorten some battles with little relevance to the plot of the story, or the Gen I game battles that I **_**DO **_**choose to put Teal through, or even just narrate them, rather than describe in full detail. Mainly to save time. I hope none of you consider me lazy for this.**

After leaving Pewter City and hiking into Route 3, Teal took note of the number of Trainers in the area.

"Okay...Nice chance to test my skills."

Immediately, a Lass turned to see him. "Hey you!" He glanced over in her direction. "You looked at me, didn't you?"

"Uh…" The boy's first assumption was that she thought he was looking at her, in a perverse way, but he shook it off, once recalling that Trainers were supposed to fight whenever their eyes met. "Sure, I guess."

"Let's battle!" She cried, pulling a Poke Ball from her miniskirt pocket.

"Okay then, you got it!" Teal produced his own from his belt. "Go, Pikachu!"

With a toss, it popped open, revealing the electric mouse. "Pi-chu-pi-ka!" The female boasted with a flutter of her cape.

"Pidgey, get 'em!" The Lass' Ball popped open, loosing the generic bird Pokemon.

"Pidg-ey-pidg-ey!" It trilled, ready for battle.

"Gust attack!"

"Thunder Shock!"

The two battlers loosed their attacks, the Pidgey flapping her wings, and the Pikachu letting out a zap of electricity here and there. Within a few moments, Pidgey was defeated.

The Lass recalled her Pokemon before recalling it and sending out another Pidgey.

'_She's raising two of the same Pokemon?_' Teal thought.

With another light exchange of Gust and Thunder Shock, the second Pidgey went down, and "Captain" Pikachu struck a triumphant pose.

"You're good! Here!" The Lass said, giving him her prize money before she strutted away to the Pewter City Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon.

Teal gave his Pikachu a back rub. "Yeah, you know how to handle business! Good job!"

"Chuuu!" Pikachu seemed to moan, before she was called back to her Poke Ball.

Next up to challenge Teal was a Bug Catcher with a gratuitous amount of Pokemon. First up was a Caterpie. He sent his Weedle out to match up with it, and with a few Poison Stings, it went down. Next, the kid sent out his own Weedle as Teal swapped out to Nidoran. Nidoran was immune to poisoning, so she managed to beat it with a number of Tackles and Scratches.

Finally, with a battle against another Caterpie vs Teal's Weedle, and the Bug Catcher's second Weedle against Pikachu, Teal accepted his prize and went on to his next challenge.

A few more kids with Pokemon he'd already seen before, as well as one with an Ekans battled him before a final Youngster-class Trainer stood against him. "You wanna see how we roll, kid?" A Sandshrew stood at his side.

"I think we can roll our own way just fine, dude!" Teal replied as he sent out his Bulbasaur to challenge it. "As far as I'm concerned, that thing's plant food!"

Bulbasaur raised an eyebrow at his statement, before turning to the Ground-Type Mouse Pokemon. '_(F...Food?_)' He'd never taken to the thought of eating another Pokemon, much less a live one.

Even so, something about the situation, as well as his hungry belly made the Sandshrew look...appetizing.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

"Bubba-zar!" The Seed Pokemon cried, lunging and slamming into his opponent. Sandshrew curled into a ball and rolled back around, unfurling and leaping at him.

"Scratch!" The Youngster commanded.

"Sand-shrew!" Sandshrew squealed, lashing Bulbasaur with his claws.

"But the brakes on his strength with Growl!" Teal shouted.

"Saaaaaarrrr!" Bulbasaur growled, the sound waves making Sandshrew shiver and gain a blue, descending aura for a moment.

"We ain't losing to that! Defense Curl!" Sandshrew curled back up into a ball as his aura turned red and ascended.

"According to my Pokedex, that move boosts defense...Go figure." Teal said. "But if we hammer it enough with Vine Whip, it's sure to go down!"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur cried, lashing Sandshrew with vines from underneath his bulb. Sandshrew cried out, managing to shrink away from the attack.

"Sandshrew, are you okay?" His trainer asked.

A bead of sweat ran over his forehead, but the Mouse Pokemon nodded. "Sand…" This enemy was strong.

"If you think you can, use Scratch!"

Sandshrew ran up and scratched Bulbasaur with his sharp claws, but because of the Growl, it didn't even make Bulbasaur flinch.

The Seed Pokemon lost track of where he was as he eyeballed Sandshrew subconsciously and licked his maw.

"And one last Vine Whip!" Teal called.

Bulbasaur lashed out with his vines one last time, and hit Sandshrew with them. Even with it's Defense Curl having boost it's stats, Teal made note that Vine Whip seemed to have excess force behind it. "Wow, Bulbasaur, you didn't have to hit it _that_ hard."

Sandshrew's eyes swirled. He was down for the count.

"Aww man...I guess you won." The Youngster said, reaching into his pocket to retrieve Sandshrew's Ball, but it seemed as though he dropped it. "Oops. My bad."

Bulbasaur saw his opening as his eyes narrowed. "Bul-BA!" He shot his vines out, and grabbed Sandshrew.

The weakened Ground-Type's eyes popped open widely. "S-sand?!"

"Hey! You already won! What's you're Pokemon doing!?" The Youngster asked.

"Heck if I know! Bulbasaur, stop! The fight's over!" Teal said.

Bulbasaur merely ignored the both of them as he wrapped his vines around Sandshrew, so as to cover his body. A Poke Ball beam couldn't get him out. "Saaaauuuur…" Bulbasaur drooled as he started to slowly drag Sandshrew along the dirt, closer to his body. The Mouse Pokemon seemed to get a bit fight back in him, but as he was so weakened, he could only struggle aimlessly.

The Seed Pokemon was getting annoyed at Sandshrew's resistance, tightening his grip. The Ground-Type thrashed weakly, before wheezing for air. Now he could not resist. Bulbasaur got him in as close as possible.

"Bulbasaur, STOP!" Teal said, running up to his Pokemon, still unaware of what he was doing. "You're gonna kill it!" He grabbed hold of Bulbasaur's back legs, as Sandshrew's trainer tugged at his vines to no avail.

The Grass-Type opened his maw widely, even seeming to unhinge it as he forced Sandshrew inside, unwrapping some of his vines around his head. Sandshrew gasped as he felt Bulbasaur's cool saliva drip down on his head.

"H...He's EATING my Pokemon!" The Youngster cried out. "What kind of trainer ARE YOU!?"

"It's not my fault! It's not like I told him to do this!" Teal gasped, shaking Bulbasaur. "Spit 'im out! Spit 'im out, boy!"

Bulbasaur held them both at bay with two of his vines he'd unwrapped from Sandshrew as he forced the Mouse Pokemon further inside, unraveling him a bit more.

Sandshrew cried, unable to fight back as his abdomen was put inside his mouth, before Bulbasaur was forced to start gulping. His head was sucked into his rather short esophagus as his predator forced his rear end and tail into his mouth. Teal and the Youngster-class Trainer could only watch in horror as Sandshrew's legs kicked weakly in Bulbasaur's maw before he took one final, big gulp.

His prey fell down into his stomach, which was already hot with digestive juices. Bulbasaur laid onto his back, showing off his heavily engorged belly, which now was equal to his body's ordinary full size. "Bul-baaa~"

"Hey!" Teal barked, making his partner jump. "What's gotten into you!? Spit that Sandshrew out RIGHT. NOW!"

Bulbasaur looked up at Teal, hurt, but unwilling to disobey his trainer. Using his Vine Whips, he reached into his own mouth, retrieving Sandshrew from his gullet, and setting it back out onto the ground. The Ground-Type Mouse Pokemon shook uncontrollably, mortified and covered in digestive juice. His trainer felt like he was going to be sick. "Come back, Sandshrew!"

The Mouse was converted into light and sucked into the Ball.

"You're a freak!" The Youngster spat, walking to the North in order to have Sandshrew healed.

Bulbasaur turned to Teal. "(Did I do something wrong, Arteu?)"

The boy frowned, picking him up. Bulbasaur's red eyes retained his usual expression. "You shouldn't've done that!" Teal scolded, waggling his finger. "What if you HAD digested Sandshrew? That boy coulda been forced to go back home without a friend and partner!"

"Bulba?" '(_Well, aren't you the one that said Sandshrew was food_?)' The plant Pokemon thought with an inquisitive stare.

Teal sighed, bringing him back into his Poke Ball. "I should get outta here before that kid comes back with an angry mob or something."

0

He hiked north of the route, coming to the Pokemon Center. After healing up, he was met with a strange man wearing lederhosen and a hat.

"Uh...can I help you?"

The man offered him a large red fish Pokemon that seemed to be gasping for breath.

"You want, _ja_? A fine and strong partner for you?"

"Are you offering to sell me a Pokemon that I can just catch in the wild?"

"No-no, no, this is not just an ordinary Pokemon! Make it strong, have it battle, and it will make you big, big bucks!"

"Again, I can just catch the same in the wild. And it doesn't really fit my tastes. Plus, you should probably put it inside a water tank or something. It looks like it can't breath."

Teal left the man and his Magikarp. The Fish Pokemon glared at his back angrily until the door shut behind him.

The young man found his way into the entrance to Mt. Moon. "Huh...y'know, for a cave, it's not really that dark in here." He walked a way forward until he found a small collar-like device. "Huh?"

He bent down to pick the machine up. "TM ...Water Gun? This might be useful." Something jumped out at him. "Woah!?"

The creature was a small, blue, bat-like creature lacking eyes, with a fanged mouth and purple membraned wings. "Zu-zu! Zuzuzubat!" It cried.

Teal whipped out his Pokedex and recorded the image. "All right, Mister Zubat! You wanna rumble, let's rumble! Pikachu, come on out!"

The mouse popped loose from her Ball and shook her head, glancing up to see the Bat Pokemon.

"Thunder Shock attack!" Teal commanded.

"Piiii...chuuuu!" Pikachu balled her paws and loosed lightning from her cheeks at Zubat. He was struck by the electricity, and while it was severly damaging, it wasn't defeated.

"Baaaaat-!" Zubat shrieked, loosing sound rings from it's maw at Pikachu. The rings passed through her, and she started stumbling around in a senseless manner.

"Oh no. She's confused." Teal mouthed. He had read about this condition, one that would possibly cause her to hurt herself. He took an empty Ball from his pocket and with a grunt, chucked it at the Zubat.

The Zubat turned, only for it to strike him, open up, and sucking him inside as red energy.

Teal watched the sphere hit the ground and start shaking. It pinged, and loosed three stars from the top.

"All right!" He said as the Pokedex page displayed full data. "Take five, Cap!" He recalled Pikachu to her Ball, and reclaimed Zubat. "Oh wow, Level 11...Leech Life, and Supersonic. Guess that's what he hit Pikachu with."

"Hey you!" A feminine voice called. Teal looked up to see another Lass approach. "Thank you for catching that meddlesome Zubat. It was trying to bite me a little while ago."

"No problem." Teal said, before she pulled a Poke Ball.

"While we here, we might as well, right?" She asked.

"If you really want to." The boy shrugged. He pulled a Poke Ball he initially believed to be Weedle's, but instead, Bulbasaur popped out. The Seed Pokemon sniffed around, taking in his cave surroundings.

"B-Bulba-saur!? I didn't pick you!"

"Oh wow, you have a Bulbasaur! That's so cute!" The Lass remarked. "Now here's my cute Pokemon! Go, Clefairy!"

She threw her own Pokemon out. With a pop and a flash, a pink Pokemon with black tipped horn-like ears, rosy cheeks, a short, vaguely roundish body and fairy-like wings appeared. "Cle-fai!"

Teal recorded the image on his Pokedex. "Clefairy, huh…" He pocketed the device.

Bulbasaur took note of his opponent as well. Especially it's pink body. He took a whiff of the air. Sweet. A sweet, candy-like smell. "Bul-ba. Bulba-sauuuuur."

Teal grimaced. This might be a problem going forward. "I guess so long as you behave yourself…"

"What?" The lass asked, confused.

"Uhh, nothing!" Teal feigned a smile. "Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

"Bulba-saur!" The Grass-Type charged, slamming into Clefairy and knocking her back. The pink fairy managed to rise back up.

"Cle-fay!" Clefairy cried out, not finished yet.

"Pound!" Her trainer called.

"Fai-ree!" Clefairy gave Bulbasaur a hard slap, but the plant Pokemon barely seemed to feel it.

"Leech Seed!" Teal commanded. His partner arched his back, shooting the special seed pod from his bulb, coating Clefairy in vines.

"Cle-fa-cleff!" Clefairy protested, wrestling with her entrapment.

Bulbasaur's eyes narrowed. Something deep within him stirred, seeing her tangled up like that.

'(_Looks...yummy...Food. Foood...Food!_)' He thought.

"Pound, one more time, Clefairy!" The Lass shouted. Clefairy slapped Bulbasaur again, but he managed to recover and smack her away with another Tackle as Leech Seed drained her energy and fed it into him.

"Vine Whip!" Teal demanded.

"Bubba-zaur!" Bulbasaur roared, lashing Clefairy and sending her flying back into her trainer's arms.

"Woah! Buddy, you didn't have to do it that hard!" His trainer's eyes widened. "What's gotten into you today!?"

"Clefairy, are you all right?" The Lass asked her Pokemon.

"Cl...Cle-fai…" Clefairy sobbed, bruises from the vine whip across her face and arm.

The Lass-class trainer hemmed. "Okay, that's enough for now." She turned to Teal and let Clefairy down on the ground. "You win."

"Well, uh...sorry if we wound up hurting her." Teal said, speaking of the Normal-Type, before a quick blue and white glow caught his attention. "What the-?"

Bulbasaur was enveloped in a bluish-white glow, and started to change. His body got larger, with stockier, taller legs, and a somewhat wider frame. The bulb on it's back morphed into sort of a rose-bud-like plant, surrounded by green leaves. The glow died down, revealing it's new form. His eyes were larger, and almost aggressive looking, as well as having small, pointed fangs adorning his mouth.

"Bulbasaur" blinked a few times, before giving a loud cry of "IVY!"

"Whoa...What happened to Bulbasaur?" Teal asked, pulling out his Dex.

It displayed it's new image, but now featuring the name "IVYSAUR."

"Oh that's right...Pokemon gain experience from battling, and can change...Evolution!"

"That's right!" The lass said with a giggle. "Your Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur! It might be much stronger now!"

"C-cool…" Teal said. "Ivysaur…"

"Here, let me get your prize money!" His opponent said, turning around and reaching into her skirt pocket.

Ivysaur shot his gaze toward Clefairy, who was smaller than he was now. This was his chance. His belly had also grown with him, meaning he needed more to fill it.

It was time for dessert.

Teal saw Ivysaur shoot his vines out in an attempt to grab Clefairy. The small pixie turned around and recoiled in fright, just as the vines grabbed her. "Uh oh!" Instead of standing still and watching it happen, he managed to pull out Ivysaur's Poke Ball. "Return!"

Ivysaur was converted into red energy, sans Clefairy, and was sucked inside. The small fairy-esque Pokemon hit the dirt, and scooted away back to her trainer's side in shock.

"Hmm?" The girl intoned, turning back with a handful of pocket money. "Did you say something?"

"Huh?" Teal asked. "Oh, I thought I saw another Zubat going for Ivysaur."

Without any more hiccups, the Lass handed Teal his earnings, and went about her way. When the cost was all clear, he pulled out Ivysaur's Poke Ball and the Grass/Poison Pokemon came back into the world.

His red eyes peered up at Teal with unease. "Ivy! Saur-Ivysaur!" He barked, upset.

"Well I'm sorry!" Teal said, arms folded. "But if this is going to work, you can't go about EATING every Pokemon you see! That's what Pokemon food is for!" He pulled his Pokedex out and turned to Bulbasaur and Ivysaur's entries. "Besides, can't you still survive on sunlight?"

Ivysaur pouted and turned away. "(Sunlight isn't very filling...Or tasty.)"

"Just get back in your Ball for now, but this needs to stop." Teal demanded, drawing him inside.

Some walking later, and he came to a ladder, leading to another floor, meaning an excavation had recently taken place. "Oh?" The boy looked down, and saw the ladder was solidly rooted in place. "Okay...let's go down a ways."

He went down the ladder to find his way into a narrow passageway. He rounded the corner to see a familiar Pokemon.

The rock-head turned to stare at him, before flailing his arms. "Woah. It's one of those Geo-things!" Teal said, leaping back.

"Geo-dude!" Geodude balled his fists, ready for a fight.

"I'm ready for ya." Teal picked a Pokemon out. "Weedle, get 'im!"

The large needle-headed worm manifested in a flash illuminating the passageway. "Wee-wee-weedle!" The Worm Pokemon hissed, baring it's sharp stinger.

Geodude tackled Weedle, sending the bug tumbling back. "Weedle! You okay?" Teal asked.

"W-Wee-dle!" The insect rose up in spite of the pain and nodded.

It's trainer smiled. "Give it your all, with Poison Sting!"

"Wee-!" Weedle cried, jabbing Geodude. However, he felt more pain than Geodude did, due to it's stony hide.

"Dude!" Geodude grunted, Tackling it again. Weedle panted, or it's approximation of panting. Teal grimaced and called it back to it's Poke Ball.

"Good work anyway, little dude." He produced Zubat's Ball. "All right, newbie, you're up!"

With another burst of light, Zubat appeared, flitting about in the air. "Zu-zu!" It cried. Geodude balled it's fists, ready for the fight.

"Leech Life!" Teal called. Zubat flew in and bit down on Geodude's arm, managing to pierce it's skin and drain some of it's energy before flapping his wings and retreating. Geodude tackled a third time, sending his enemy careening to the earth. The bat was down, but not out. It shook itself off, and soared back into battle.

"Again, use Leech Life!" With the trainer's call, Zubat sank it's fangs into Geodude, sucking out more HP. Geodude was getting annoyed with this. He gave one last Tackle, but it's fiesty, blind foe managed to duck out of the way.

"Gotcha!" Teal said, hucking an empty Poke Ball. It hit Geodude on the head, prompting it to gasp as it was energized and sucked inside. The ball landed on the ground and started shaking.

However, it was not Geodude's time to be caught. It burst free from the Ball. Teal shrank back. "I didn't think they could get loose!" He threw his arm back. "Zubat, use Supersonic!"

"Baaaaaaaaaa-!" Zubat screeched, letting out rings of visible sound. Geodude rubbed his temples as he started to flail about. He tried to Tackle Zubat, but wound up hitting the wall, which was much sturdier than he was.

"All right! Time to catch ya!" Teal hollered, throwing another Ball. However, even as it did, another one cut it off and hit Geodude first. "What the-!?"

The unknown Poke Ball shook more than the first one he threw, before clicking, signaling capture. Footsteps caught his attention.

Even though it was dark, he could make out this other boy's features. He was slim, with pale skin and dark, murky green hair, wearing silver rimmed glasses. He affixed the glasses with his middle finger as he approached.

"Geodude successfully acquired." He said in a low tone of voice as he bent down and retrieved the sphere.

"Hey!" Teal barked. "I don't know where you get off, dude, but that was totally MY capture!"

The older boy(16) scoffed. "I had already seen it on the upper floor and followed it down here. It was mine."

"But you SAW me battle it!" The green eyed boy clutched at the air. "I wanted to nab the thing!"

"There's plenty of other Geodude out there. Besides. I'm working on a collection."

Teal blinked. "Collection? Did Professor Oak give you a Pokedex too?"

"'Pokedex?'" The other boy asked before shrugging. "Never heard of it." Teal dug it out of his pocket, handing the digital encyclopedia to him. "Hmm…" He flipped the booklet-shaped device open, which in turn activated it. A numerical list lit up on the screen. "What is it?"

"It's a cool machine that the professor made. It records data on Pokemon by seeing and then catching them. He said he wanted to use it to make a guide on every Pokemon, but since it looks like he only made three I think it's way out in left field."

"Hmm...you're right. It is cool. I thought you were either a rival collector or just some dumb kid, but I see you're not so bad, if you're at least THINKING of working on this."

He pocketed the Geodude containing Poke Ball. "But you still can't have it."

"Come on, you jerk! I did the hard work of weakening it!" Teal protested.

"But _I _need it for my collection, as I've previously said."

"Oh what, a _rock_ collection!?"

"I'm collecting the four Trade-Evolve Pokemon."

"Trade-who-what now?" Teal asked.

The stranger produced another Poke Ball, throwing it into the air. It opened, and loosed light that became the form of a small bluish humanoid with three crests on it's head. Teal scanned it with his Dex. "Machop?"

"My older brother told me that in this region, there are four Pokemon whose middle stage can only evolve to their final stage by offering them up in a Pokemon Trade. Machop and Geodude are two of them."

"That's...different."

"My name is Julius." The boy said. "I'm going to defeat the Elite Four with a Team of Trade-Evolved Pokemon.

Teal counted them on his hands. "Wait a minute. Don't the Elite Four use five Pokemon each? If you only use four, how can you win like that?"

Julius smiled, recalling Machop. "I have a placeholder." He passed around him. "See ya, kid."

Teal huffed, still angry that he didn't get his Geodude. Deciding to let it go, he ascended the other ladder. When he poked his head out of the hole above him, he looked around and to his surprise, he saw a man lying on the ground. "Oh snap!" He got his feet on the ground and walked over to see if there was something wrong, but he cringed with fright.

The man was wearing a black uniform with a cap. A red capital R was emblazoned on his outfit.

'_This g-g-g-g-guy's from Team Rocket! They're Pokemon thieves!_' He thought, frightened. The man was warm to the touch, and grunted when he laid a hand on his chest, so he wasn't dead. Merely unconscious. '_I better get out of this cave ASAP!_' Before he did, he glanced to the side to see another of the collar devices. He got low and crawled over to it.

"TM01...Mega Punch...That sounds cool." He whispered.

"Hmm...Aghhh…" The Rocket Grunt grumbled quietly. Teal grit his teeth, swiping the device and sprinting for the exit.

He flew through the passageway and back up to the ground floor. "I better get out of here...I hear those gangsters travel in packs!"

After another battle with a Lass, using Weedle and Zubat, and a Hiker using Ivysaur, Teal used another ladder but as soon as he got to the top, he saw another, more conscious Rocket Grunt. "Gh!" He grunted. The Grunt turned his way.

"You there! Stop!" Before he could shoot his way back into the other floor, the crook threw a Poke Ball, which opened and revealed a large, bipedal, light-brown furred rat with huge inciscors.

With his escape route blocked off, Teal backed away from Raticate.

"We're pulling a big job here, and we don't need some little kid staggering around in the way. Throw your Poke Balls on the ground, and I'll let you leave quietly.

"No can do." Teal frowned.

"Then best get ready for a fight!" The Rocket growled.

"Fine then. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Go, Kakuna!" As soon as Teal threw his ball, it loosed Weedle, who had now become a large yellow cocoon with big, black eyes.

"Ka...Ku...Na…" It hissed.

"Oh great, another dumb Bug Catcher. Go on home kid, nobody in Team Rocket likes to keep a Butterfree collection!" The grunt mocked.

"Kakuna, use Harden!" Teal commanded.

The pupa Pokemon's shell gained a quick sheen as it crackled, becoming more durable.

"Big deal. Raticate, use Hyper Fang!"

"Raaaatta!" The oversized sewer rat charged, biting Kakuna with it's huge fangs.

"Ka-kuu!" Kakuna shrieked.

"Kakuna!" Teal growled. "Use Poison Sting!"

Kakuna narrowed it's eyes, extending the stinger at the bottom of it's shell and jabbing it's foe.

"Tackle!" The Rocket called. Raticate slammed into Kakuna, knocking him back. As Kakuna was immobile, it couldn't get up.

"Kakuna, get back!" Teal said, using his Poke Ball to draw him back to safety.

"Anything else?" His enemy asked.

"Plenty." Teal said. "Zubat, go!" As he said it, the Bat Pokemon flew into existence from it's own Ball.

"Zu-zzzuuuuu!" Zubat hissed.

"That thing's puny power is NOTHING!" The Rocket spat. "Tackle attack!"

Raticate tackled Zubat, sending it reeling away. The Flying and Poison-type managed to recollect itself after a brief moment, soaring around.

"Supersonic!" Teal shouted. Zubat howled, loosing the sound wave attack. Raticate covered his ears, managing to avoid confusion.

"Tail Whip!" Raticate slung it's tail around, slapping Zubat with it. Zubat gained a light blue shine for a moment.

Teal grimaced, calling Zubat back. "Gggraah! Pikachu, go!"

With a toss of the next Poke Ball, the caped electric mouse came into being.

"Pii-ka!" Pikachu struck a heroic pose, fluttering her cape. Unfortunately, Raticate tackled her, knocking the Electric-Type on her rump.

"Pikachu, you good?" Teal asked.

She struggled back to her feet. "P...Pika-pi…"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Thunder Shock!"

"Chuuuu!" Pikachu screamed, letting loose with the electric shock. It struck Raticate, but he managed to shrug it off.

"Not good…" Teal cursed to himself. He tugged at his bandana, struggling to think of a solution.

"If you're not going in for the next strike, WE will!" The Rocket Grunt barked. "Raticate, Tackle!"

The overgrown rat lunged in and tackled Pikachu. The heroic electric-type was knocked back near Teal's feet. "Oh man! Speak to me, Chu!" He picked her up, looking her over closely.

She was bruised, but not seriously hurt. The boy grit his teeth before producing her Poke Ball and drawing her inside.

"If you know what's good for ya, you'll drop your Poke Balls to the ground." The grunt smirked.

"Give a crook...like _you_...my Pokemon?" Teal grimaced, holding Nidoran's Ball. "No...way! I'm keeping these guys!"

"Then you're only gonna put them, AND yourself through more pain!" The goon boasted. "Raticate, go!"

Just as Raticate lunged, ready to bite, a burst of embers cut him off. Teal's eyes widened as he saw a hand outstretch to his chest. He looked to see a familiar face, wearing his usual red coat and hat.

"R...Red!" Teal gasped.

The future champion smiled at him as to his side, not Charmander, but what could well be a larger version of it, with a single horn protruding from it's head, and longer, thicker arms and sharper claws stood beside him, glaring at Raticate.

Teal made sure to record it's image as the Rocket Grunt seethed.

"One more punk kid won't make a damn bit of difference!" He spat. "Raticate, Hyper Fang!"

Red waved his arm and spoke a command. "Charmeleon, use Scratch!"

The two Pokemon leapt into the air and swept past each other, with the former managing to graze Charmeleon with his fangs, but the the Flame Pokemon was just a tad bit quicker, lashing it's belly.

Charmeleon landed safely on both feet as Raticate fell flat on his face. "Raaah…"

The Rocket goon grunted as he went up to inspect the Mouse Pokemon. "D...Dammit! It's down!"

"Heck yeah!" Teal shouted before bumping fists with Red.

"This isn't over, you brats!" The Grunt growled, putting Raticate back in it's Poke Ball. "Team Rocket doesn't take meddlers lightly!"

Red stuck his thumb out toward the ladder and quietly said: "Get lost."

After their foe fled, Teal turned to Red. "Hey...Red. Thanks. I was in major trouble right there. I guess I can't rely on Bulba...I mean Ivysaur for everything. My Pikachu, Kakuna, Nidoran and Zubat really need some extra training."

Red, ever the strong, silent type merely nodded before reaching into his pack. Teal raised his brow as the boy produced a pair of stones, each with what looked like an emblem of a crescent moon carved into them. He offered one to Teal.

"Y...you want me to have this?"

His neighbor nodded again, and he took one.

"Thanks! I wonder what it is." Teal pulled out his Pokedex, which immediately scanned the item. "It's called a Moon Stone? _It allows certain Pokemon to evolve_? Well that's handy!" He looked up. "Hey, since this cave goes a long way, why don't we tag along? At least until we get out."

Red mulled it over, before giving a thumbs up.

"Great!" Teal pulled out some potions and healed his Pokemon before the two set off down the ladder again.

Not long after, the both of them battled a Super Nerd and another Bug Catcher, but the two of them made short work of them with a combo of both their male and female Pikachu.

After ascending the rung of another ladder, the two of them came across a wild Paras. Recording it's image, Teal battled it with his Zubat. It's Leech Life attack wasn't very strong, but for this opponent, it did well, netting him some extra exp.

After leaving that particular corridor, the two of them hiked a bit further, with their Pikachu chittering to themselves behind them.

Cappy cocked her head to Red's Pika. "(So, what's your trainer like?)"

Pika shrugged. "(Well, he doesn't talk much, that much I know, but he seems to be a really nice guy. He helped watch an old lady's Slowpoke, and saved a Caterpie from a Spearow. And I haven't fainted once under his care. Your's?)"

"(Oh wow!)" Cappy beamed. "(That's cool! My trainer's kind of a wierdo, but I know we can make a great team!)"

"(Can I ask something? Why do you wear a cape?)"

Cappy blushed(even harder than usual). "(Well...I have this dream of being...a superhero. It's kinda silly I know. But I spied on this one boy that was reading cool comics in the woods. I couldn't read it, but he always interpreted it to me.)"

Pika smiled. "(I don't think it's silly. I think it's a great dream!)"

"(Oh, really?)"

"(Yeah! A dream like that's no joke! But I wonder if you can convince your trainer of that.)"

"(Heh-heh...Yeah...I wonder.)"

Teal looked up to see someone standing on a platform. "Hey...Doesn't it look kinda like this dude's standing in the way?"

Red shrugged.

Another Super Nerd stood at the center of the platform, sketching something on a notepad. "Yes...yes...beyond a shadow of a doubt, these two are the fossils I've been looking for!" He heard footseps approaching. "Hmm?"

He saw Red and Teal walk up and he held his arms out. "Stop! Come no further!"

"What?" Teal asked.

"I'm claiming these two fossils here and now." The nerd declared. "They're both mine!"

Teal paused for a moment. "Okay."

"Don't try and…" He blinked quickly. "...'okay'? What do you mean 'okay'?"

"I don't really care to 'own' a fossil. I just want through." Teal said. "I liked seeing them in Pewter City because they're interesting, but what would be the purpose of keeping a rock in my pocket?"

"Bones and shells actually." The Super Nerd corrected him. "So...let me get this straight. You...DON'T...want my fossils?"

"NO." Teal re-affirmed. "We just wanna pass through to Cerulean City."

Still skeptical, the Nerd pulled out a Poke Ball. "Are you sure you don't even want to-"

Red cleared his throat deeply and nudged Teal in the back.

"What?" Red cocked his head in Miguel's direction. The green eyed boy sighed. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Very well then." Miguel said, straightening his glasses. "Go, Magnemite!" He threw his Ball and in a flash, the circular magnet-bearing Pokemon appeared.

"MAG...MAG…" It buzzed mechanically.

"Is...that a Pokemon or a robot?" Teal asked, recording the image, confirming the former. "Whatever. Cappy, you're on!"

"Pika!" The female piped up, shooting out in front of him to face his foe.

Miguel snickered. "Surely you know Electric-Type attacks aren't very useful against other Electric-Type Pokemon like my Magnemite!"

"Well see about that." Teal said. "Thunder Shock!"

"Pi-kaa!" The caped Pikachu bellowed loudly, loosing a burst of electricity at Magnemite. The Magnet Pokemon was zapped, but largely unphased.

"Magnemite, use Tackle!" Miguel's Pokemon flew into her side, pushing her back. Pikachu shook it off and readied herself back into a combat pose.

Teal waved his arm. "Again, use Thunder Shock!"

"Pi-ka-chu!" His Electric-Type shouted, loosing another zap at Magnemite, whose eye seemingly contorted into a displeased frown.

"I guess it's true what they say. The Pikachu are a bunch of one-trick Ponyta!" The Super Nerd smirked with a flick of his hair.

"Whazzat supposed to mean?" Teal asked.

"They're a weak species, only capable of shocking their opponents! Unlike them, my Magnemite is capable of loosing sonic waves! Magnemite, use Sonicboom!"

"MAG-MAGNE!" The Magnet Pokemon whirred, loosing intense sound waves, blowing the female Pikachu backward.

"Cappy!" Teal cried, running up to her as she tapped against the wall before turning back to his opponent.

"What's more, Sonicboom's damage is fixed, no matter what Pokemon it's used against, or the type of the user." Miguel continued. "It will always deal twenty hit points worth of damage!"

The boy checked his Pokedex, confirming Miguel's statement, displaying both Magnemite and Pikachu's Hp bars, with Pikachu quite low.

"Oh yeah? Pikachu, y'think you can stand up?"

"P...Pika!" She answered, rising up shakily.

"Then it's time to give 'em a dose of our new attack!" Teal smiled before turning to face Miguel and Magnemite. "Charge!"

"Chu!" Pikachu shouted, sprinting at Magnemite on all fours.

Miguel drew back. "Wha-? You're trying a physical attack?"

Pikachu leaped and balled one of her paws into a fist, which took on a steaming red glow.

"MEGA PUNCH!" Teal screamed as his Mouse Pokemon slammed said fist into Magnemite!(And since this is set before the Steel-Type was fleshed out, it's damage isn't cut by that variable.)

Miguel watched his Pokemon soar back through the air and slam into the wall.

"MAG...BZZT...BZZZT...BZZZT…" It droned as the eye went blank. Teal checked his Pokedex to see Magnemite's bar hit zero.

"Game." Red mouthed silently before holding up Teal's arm.

Teal panted, almost as if he had been the one battling. "Hey...that was...kinda...fun."

"Ohhh...I lost…" The nerd said, picking up his Magnemite, whose eye had come back online, and drooped in defeat.

"MAG…"

"Very well...you can pass through." Miguel continued, standing to the side. "But...just so we're clear. You DON'T. Want. Either. Fossil?"

"Like I said, dude, I don't really have a use for some old rocks." Teal shrugged as he and Red passed by with Pikachu. "So if you want, you can keep both of 'em."

The Super Nerd silently watched them leave, before scooping up both fossils. "Heh-heh-heh...Good thing I didn't tell them about the Research Facility on Cinnabar…"

"Heh…" Another voice called. "Good thing you let that slip."

"Who's there!?" Miguel turned as he backed up against the stone walls of the cave. "These are mine! Back off!"

Two shadows, followed by a much larger shadow approached from where Red and Teal had come from. Miguel gasped in horror, taking in the sight of the R on their shirts. "T...Team Rocke-Ack!" He wheezed as a beefy hand gripped him by the collar and lifted him into the air.

"Nah...not exactly." A gruff voice connected to the hand of the one lifting him up said.

The sound of Miguel's screams went unheeded by anyone in the vicinity as the group of three pummeled him, not to death, but to unconsciousness, and robbed him of the fossils.

The taller individual held three objects in his hand; The Helix Fossil, which bore a spirical pattern, the Dome Fossil, which seemed almost like a helmet, and the last, a glimmering gem-like piece of amber.

"We got 'em...All three of the regional Fossils!" One of the smaller men said with a laugh. "Now it's off to Cinnibar Island!"

"Not just yet." The big guy said.

"Whaddya mean, boss?" The third of the trio piped up. "It's just a hop, skip and a jump away!"

"Yeah. And an assload of swimming, unless one of you two has a big Water Pokemon that knows Surf. And a spare Soul Badge. But for right now, let's wait until that kid with the caped Pikachu's by himself."

"Gonna take it from him?"

"Maybe...That Mega Punch was interesting. It seemed like it was packed with power. Power that only a rising crime boss should have!"

"Yeah…" The two other men said evilly.

"Besides. My Pokemon needs some exercise."

0

Teal stepped out of Mt. Moon with Red, letting a cool breeze lick his face. "Ahh, fresh air once more!" He turned to Red. "See ya. I guess you'll be taking on the Cerulean City Gym?"

Red nodded.

"Well then, until we see each other again. I'm gonna see if I can train up my Pokemon in case we get into more trouble like that Rocket grunt, maybe even catch a new pet. Then I'll see what else is up ahead in Cerulean."

The other boy smiled and gave him a piece sign as he and Pika departed.

"Y'know, Cap." Teal said. "Red's kinda wierd, but I like him. He can convey so much with just his expressions."

"Pi-pi-ka." The female Pikachu at his side agreed before the plip of a raindrop hit her on the nose. "Ch...chu?" She squeaked.

Teal raised his hand as more raindrops fell. "Rain? Oh wow...Guess we'll just set up camp here. Hey...I got an idea."

He pulled out Ivysaur and Kakuna's Poke Balls. The quadriped and the cocoon appeared before him with mutual inquisitive cries of "Saur", and "Kakun".

"Ivysaur, I want you to make some vines and stretch them out. Kakuna, when he's done, I want you to lock them together with String Shot. Of course because you can't move, that's where you come in, Pikachu."

"Chu?"

"While Ivysaur detaches his vines, and he and I stretch them out, you'll move Kakuna around and he'll spit silk on them."

Not exactly following him, the three Pokemon simply did as directed.

About fifteen minutes later, in spite of the rain, the four of them had constructed a sizeable tent made of detached Ivysaur vines, which were insulated and bound by silk, with a leaf roof.

"If I remember from this nature program I saw, Kakuna silk is waterproof. It'll keep us dry inside. All right then. Bed time." Teal retrieved his sleeping bag from his pack and laid it out on the ground, changing into his pajamas, with the three Pokemon averting their eyes.

He slunk inside the sleeping bag, and pulled on a spare vine that closed the tent up, with a slight hole so air could enter and escape.

Pikachu yawned and stretched her back, before crawling into the bag beside him.

"Hey! Who said you could get in there?"

"Chu." She gave a deadpan squeak as she rolled over on her side. Ivysaur laid down at his side.

"Well then, I guess it can't be helped. You can stay watch when you aren't sleeping, Kakuna." Teal said.

Kakuna was propped up on the tent wall toward the exit, nodding off to his own sleep, as he envisioned the Beedrill he would one day hatch into.

Their trainer rolled over with his back to his Pikachu's, and yawned as well. "Night night, guys."

0

**Bit of a long chapter. Got a little dark I'll admit with Sandshrew, but I originally had it to be even darker, but I decided against it, as it might've taken away from the Adventure/Friendship theme.**

**Plus, I know the anime pegs the Magikarp salesman to look Asian by my view, and the English Dub originally gave him a Hispanic Accent, but for laughs I had him as European. Hope nobody's offended, and if you are, I'm sorry.**

**Oof. Teal will definitely need to see about expanding his Type repretroire. He has THREE Poison-Types in his current party, so that'll be a trial he'll have to overcome. **

**Additionally, I hope you all enjoyed. I have another Ed-scendant chapter to finish as well, so in the meantime, If you liked, don't be shy to drop me a review and share this fic with a friend. **

**0**

Party update:

**Teal**

Ivysaur(M): Lvl 16

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

Kakuna(M): Lv 8

Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden

Nidoran(F): Lvl 11

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Scratch

Pikachu(F): Lvl 12 (Unofficial Nickname: Cap/Cappy)

Moves: Thunder Shock, Growl, Thunder Wave, Mega Punch

Zubat(M) Lvl 11

Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Recap: Last time, Teal made his way into Mt. Moon after a disquallification at Pewter City Gym. Our young protagonist captured a Zubat, but soon ran afoul of Team Rocket. With the help of Red, he managed to overcome this obstacle and proceed to battle Super Nerd Miguel(Reluctantly), and won after Pikachu defeated Magnemite with her new move. However, when offered one of the two fossils Miguel was guarding, Teal declined, saying he had no interest in OWNING fossils. Unfortunately, Miguel's bliss at owning both the Helix and Dome Fossils was short lived, as he was assaulted for them both by a villanous group hidden in the shadows! Will Teal be forced to defend himself?**

0

After waking up from his rest, Teal stretched his arms and left the makeshift vine and thread tent to see that his Pikachu and Ivysaur were apparently having a conversation. It looked like Pikachu was scolding him on something.

"What's going on here?" Teal asked. The cape clad mouse waved her arms and pointed at Ivysaur, making all manner of squeaks and clapping her paws together. Ivysaur looked guilty and turned away. He looked closer and saw Pikachu was wet, as if she'd been dunked in water. He ran his hand over her head and back, before turning to Ivysaur. "Did you try and eat Pikachu!?"

"S-saur!" Ivysaur barked in response, covering his eyes with his Vines.

Teal sighed, stooping down and putting a hand on his head. "Ivy, y'gotta cut that out. It's not normal for tame Pokemon to try and eat others! Especially not buddies!"

"I...Ivy…" Ivysaur groaned.

"What I said about that Sandshrew yesterday was a figure of speech. I wasn't telling you to eat it! People have ways of speaking to each other that aren't meant to be taken literally. I mean, what if I had gotten mad at you and told you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?"

"Ivysaur?" The little dinosaur-like Pokemon shook his head.

"That's right. You wouldn't. So let this be the end of that. Now, if you're hungry, why don't I get us some breakfast?"

"Ivy! Ivysaur!" Ivysaur perked up and circled around his feet.

Teal grinned. "Okay then." He took five bowls out, calling Nidoran and Zubat out.

"Nido?" The Poison Pin Pokemon squeaked.

"Zu! Zu-zu-zu-Zu-bat!" Zubat shrieked, flying around wildly, confusing their trainer.

"What's wrong with him?" Teal asked, pulling out his Pokedex.

It made a pinging noise. "_Zubat are naturally nocturnal, and prefer the darkness of caves._" It spoke in a computerized voice.

"Oh." He walked over to their tent and opened it up. Zubat flew inside for a quick roost. "There y'go, buddy." After pouring the other four bowls of food, he attended to Zubat by giving him a few handfuls of kibble.

The Bat Pokemon sniffed his hand before taking a bite and chewing it for a few moments.

"Is it good?" Teal asked.

Zubat paused, swallowing before taking another nibble. Teal chuckled for a minute, until he felt a bit of a sting, and hopped back, observing his slightly bloodied hand. "Yeowch!" He covered it with a clean rag from his pack. "Geez, ever hear of 'don't bite the hand that feeds ya?'"

Ivysaur and Nidoran seemed to giggle to themselves, earning a glare from their trainer, making them fall silent.

A footstep caught Pikachu's attention. "Pika?" She squeaked, turning around to face whoever approached.

Teal caught onto it too, turning back to face the entrance to Mt. Moon.

"Hey you!" A pair of men approached, with dark tan skin and blond hair, but one longer than the other. Teal's eyes widened. They were wearing all navy blue uniforms, with a large brown capital "R" on the face of the shirt. "Don't move, kid!"

"Oh man!" Teal grit his teeth, and widened his stance. "More Team Rocket goons!?"

The two men looked insulted before looking back and forth to each other and breaking out in laughter. "Ah-hah-ha-ha-ha!"

"What's so funny?"

"We ain't no Team Rocket stooges! Tell him, bro!" The first with longer blond hair said, snapping his fingers.

"With pleasure, bro!" The second added. "We're the baddest new gangsters Kanto has to offer!"

The first stepped out in front. "I'm Horace!"

"And I'm Herman!"

The two of them got back to back. "We're from Team Rubble!" The two pumped their fists out. "And we're here to rock your world!"

Teal and his Pokemon silently stared at them. "Okay…" He said. "So...What do you want?"

Horace jabbed his finger at him. "We want your Pokemon! More specifically that Ivysaur and Pikachu!"

"Whaddya want with them!?" Teal asked defensively, readying himself in case he had to run. Of course he'd have to grab Kakuna, because he couldn't move.

"We saw that battle you had with that geek in the cave. That Pikachu's got one mean left hook with that Mega Punch." Herman said. "We want to round up strong Pokemon so we can take the fight to Team Rocket, and send the message that Kanto's only big enough for one of us!"

"Well, I'm not eager to give my Pokemon up. So if you will, why don't you get out of my face so I don't have to knock you guys on your asses?"

"We ain't goin' nowhere!" Horace denied as he pulled a Poke Ball. "Geodude, go!" With a toss, he threw the sphere and it popped open, disgorging light that manifested as the stony head with arms.

"Geo-dude!"

Teal grinned. "I'm a little sick of seeing those guys. Pikachu, you're up!"

Cappy tensed up and backed away, recalling the incident at the Pewter City Gym. Her Electric Attacks had no effect on Brock's Geodude. "P...Pika!" She said weakly, turning away. He put a hand on her back.

"C'mon, girl, this time'll be different! Besides, you got a new move in your arsenal!"

Remembering Mega Punch, she nodded, and ran up on all fours to meet Geodude.

"Geodude, use Defense Curl!"

"Dude!" The Rock Pokemon affirmed, folding his arms, and developing a pale red aura.

"Pikachu, use Mega Punch!" Teal commanded.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Cap exclaimed, leaping up and jabbing Geodude with her paw in the shape of a fist. The living rock was knocked back, but barely. Pikachu made quick note of the stinging sensation in her wrist. "Chaaaaa-!" She whined.

"Pikachu!" Teal grimaced.

"It's a rock! Now you tell me what happens when _you _punch stone! If you don't know a Fighting-Type move that is." Herman smirked.

Teal waved his arm. "Come back!" Pikachu sprinted back to him on all fours, but Horace saw his chance.

"Geodude, use Tackle!"

"Geo!" Geodude lunged in and tackled Pikachu as she ran, knocking her down.

"Chu!" She squeaked as she hit the dirt.

"Hey! That was a dirty tactic, you!" Teal said, running and scooping her up.

Horace held his arms wide. "What'd you expect? We're bad guys! It's what we do!"

Teal turned to Zubat, but recalled the Pokedex's words. "Hmm...What should I?" Suddenly, the image of a familiar pink-haired nurse in training popped into his mind, and what she said when he faced his first Geodude.

"Ivysaur! Go get 'em!" Teal said.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur nodded, walking out to meet his opponent.

"Hah! All right then, let's make this good!" Horace called. "Geodude, use Tackle!"

"Geo-dude!" Geodude charged, slamming his side into Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, use Vine Whip!" Teal commanded.

"Saur!" Ivysaur lashed out with his vines, slapping Geodude. With a cry of "Dude!" It was sent rolling back to Horace and Herman, unconscious.

Horace growled in his throat. "Come back, Geodude!" He recalled the Rock Pokemon to it's Ball.

"Nice work." Teal said to Ivysaur, who smiled back at him.

"Looks like I'm up then." Herman grinned, pulling out and throwing his own Poke Ball. A second Geodude manifested in a flash of light.

"Another one?" Teal raised his brow. "All right, whatever then."

"I'll have you know, my Geodude is in a league all it's own compared to my bros! He'll have that Ivysaur begging for-"

"Vine Whip!" Teal called.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur slung his vines again, slapping the newer Geodude, and having it soar back into Herman's stomach.

"M-mercy!?" Herman gasped as he fell to the ground.

"Mhah-ha-ha! Ha!" Horace chorted, until Herman stood up and grabbed him.

"All right, then." Teal said, scooping up Kakuna and calling for Zubat as his enemies started to wrestle with each other. "C'mon, guys, while they're distracted!"

He took off running, along with Ivysaur, Pikachu, Zubat and Nidoran, but he didn't even make it a foot before he ran smack dab into a third individual, falling on his behind.

"Sorry about that." A rather unapologetic voice snickered.

Teal shook his head and stood up, glaring at the similarly tanned individual, who had buzzcut black hair, and wore a wider framed version of the other two uniforms, but with a militaristic theme. "Wh...who are you!?"

The third man pointed to himself. "The name's Derrick. The leader of Team Rubble!"

"Boss!" Horace said as he and his brother approached.

"Boss, nice going! Now he can't escape!" Herman added.

"Now hand over your Pokemon…" The third male began, holding up a blue-topped Poke Ball with red nubs. "Or things are gonna get rough!"

"Yeeeeah, no." Teal said as leapt back. Ivysaur, Pikachu and Nidoran lowered to the ground and arched their backs offensively.

'Fine then." Derrick smirked before he threw the Ball high into the air. In a flash of blue light, it popped open and a massive figure took shape before them.

"Wh...What is that!?" Teal asked, pulling out his Dex and recording the image. It was a huge, long, serpentine Pokemon with rocks for body segments and a horn atop it's head.

"This big guy is my Onix! He's gonna put the hurt on you and your little pets until you hand 'em all over!"

"In your dreams, pal! Ivysaur, use-"

Before Ivysaur could do anything, the Onix wrapped it's tail around him, Pikachu, and Nidoran and started to squeeze tightly.

"P-pi-kaaaa!" Pikachu squealed painfully.

"Ni-do!" Nidoran squeaked as she tried to struggle.

"I-I-Ivy!" Ivysaur gasped, managing to thrash a bit.

"My Pokemon!" Teal cried. "What are you doing!?"

"Onix here always has the order to use Bind on the first things it sees whenever it comes out of the Great Ball!" Derrick smirked evilly.

"Why you-!?"

"So all I need to do now is just walk away and Onix'll follow me. But no reason we can't have a little fun, huh?" Derrick approached, cracking his knuckles.

Teal sweatdropped. He didn't want to leave his Pokemon with someone so cruel, but he definitely didn't want to be physically assaulted. Kakuna hissed in his hands.

"Guess it's up to us...I hate this level of violence…" Teal grimaced, until he got an idea.

He took a leap back, making Derrick scowl. "What, running away?"

"Hell no." Teal said, rubbing his nose before holding out his Cocoon Pokemon. "Kakuna, use String Shot!"

"Na!" The yellow pupa hissed again, spitting it's silky thread at Derrick himself. The gang leader grunted and gasped, fighting against the strings as they covered him, tightening around his frame.

"Wh...What in the-!? I'm gonna-!" He could barely growl before his mouth was covered up and he was rendered immobile.

"Boss!" Horace and Herman called, running up and tearing at the String Shot thread until they were covered in it too.

Turning his attention to Onix, Teal held Kakuna up to it. "One more time, use String Shot!"

"Kaku!" Kakuna vocalized, spitting more String Shot thread, this time in Onix's eyes. The Rock Snake scowled and roared, but refused to release Teal's Pokemon.

"Now Zubat, give it a Supersonic!"

"Zuu-bat-bat!" The Bat Pokemon called, loosing confusing sound waves from it's mouth. Onix wailed again, thrashing around. In it's throes, Ivysaur, Pikachu and Nidoran were released, letting out individual cries of syllables of their name.

"Yes!" Teal said. "All right, guys, let's peel out!"

The three members of "Team Rubble" watched on in anger as the boy left with his Pokemon, heading toward Cerulean City. Meanwhile, a familiar face looked on from higher up on Mt. Moon.

Brock watched him go with interest. He put a finger to his chin. "Hmm...So...He's a cheater, but...this time he did so, because it was necessary to rescue his Pokemon."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I **will** accept his challenge if he comes back to Pewter. But for now…" He looked down at Derrick and his cohorts. "I suppose I should take care of them. That Onix of theirs looks pretty poorly trained."

0

Teal made his way to Cerulean City's Pokemon Center, where he was greeted by another Nurse, this one with snowy white hair. After sitting through the usual "Would-you-like-to-rest-your-Pokemon" speech, she healed his Pokemon with a giggle and after handing them back on a tray, added a "We hope to see you again" with a curtsy.

"Thank you, ma'am." Teal said, taking the five balls from the tray and going back over to the waiting area. Posters were plastered across the wall, the majority of them were about the Cerulean City Gym. What made him surprised was the fact that Misty seemed to battle in a bikini.

'_Guess there isn't a Gym Leader dress code._' He thought.

He found a few ads that weren't about the Gym, such as one for the Nugget Bridge, which was a battle-based contest in which the challenger fights five trainers in a row, and the winner receives a gold nugget.

'_Well that could be useful…Wait...mermaid show?_' One poster displayed a scene of four girls and a group of water Pokemon performing what looked like a water ballet show. In the center, it appeared Misty was the star, wearing a fake mermaid tail, and with her hair laid down.

"I'll have to see this…" Teal said, making a note that the show is performed around nine at night.

Packing up and leaving, the boy went straight to a bicycle shop. "This roughing it on foot might get a bit old after a while. Better get some wheels."

Going inside, he started to browse the large number of bikes that adorned the walls and floor.

"Something catching your eye, kid?" The clerk asked, walking up, offering him a cup of water.

"Yeah, I'm looking for something that isn't too flashy and gets the job done." Teal replied, pointing to a red bike on a pedastal. "How much is this one?" He asked, taking a sip from the cup.

"Ah yes, that's our newest model. One million PokeDollars for this beaut." The clerk said bluntly.

Teal did a spit take, accidentally soaking the man's shirt. "One...Million!?"

"That's what you get for quality." The clerk said, annoyed at his wet shirt. "Something else I can help you find?"

"No! No thank you! I'm outta here!" Teal said, walking right out the door.

As he left, another man entered, bearing striking resemblance to Professor Oak, but wearing sunglasses.

0

"One million PokeDollars for a dime store bike!" Teal laughed mockingly. "What does he think I am, the CEO of Silph Co.!?" As he walked, he caught wind of an exchange of moves.

"All right, Pidgeotto! Use Gust!"

Teal recognized the voice to be Blue's. He ducked behind a bush that lined the way to the famous Nugget Bridge, and looked out to see none other than Blue and Red locked in battle.

Red used a Spearow against the larger bird, but oddly enough, it seemed to do pretty good against Pidgeotto.

"Kick his ass, Red." Teal whispered to himself. If he couldn't beat Blue and avenge his prior lost, Red beating him would be vengeance enough.

Pidgeotto went down after taking out Spearow, and facing off against Red's own Pikachu. Secondly, Blue used a Rattata against Pikachu, dealing heavy damage with Hyper Fang. Red recalled him, opting to battle instead with a Clefairy. The Clefairy delivered a wild Double Slap to defeat her opponent.

Thirdly, Blue sent out a small yellow humanoid fox-like Pokemon Teal didn't recognize. He recorded it's image on his Pokedex, which was named Abra. Abra teleported about, but Red's Clefairy managed to win, after using Pound several times. Something inside the slacker fluttered.

Teal found himself breathing faster as the Fairy Pokemon leapt around it's opponents and defeated them with dainty, yet precise, agile attacks.

Lastly, their neighborhood bully used his starter Pokemon, which to Red and Teal's mutual surprise was still a Squirtle.

"Why isn't it evolved?" Teal mouthed.

Squirtle proved too powerful for Clefairy, but with a quick exhange between itself and Charmeleon, it too was defeated, netting Red the win.

Blue groaned to himself about his loss, but handed Red the money anyway. He went off about someone called a "Poke Maniac" and proceeded to leave.

Teal jumped out from the bushes. "That...was...awesome!" He said. Red recoiled at his sudden appearance but smiled on seeing his neighbor anyway. Teal held out his hand for a high five. "Way to stick it to that loser!"

"Hmm...thanks." Red said quietly, returning the high five. "Gotta go now." He added, motioning to his Pokedex. He walked past Teal, but glanced back to see him hanging his head.

"Hey Red...seeing you battle with him right now...it got me thinking…"

Red turned back around to face him with a concerned look.

"I don't even know why I'm out here, really. You, you have a goal. You're out to help complete the Pokedex. Blue, he's taking the Gym Challenge. Me? I'm just running around Kanto until my mom let's me back in the house…

"I myself...I don't really care all that much about battling. It all started when my dad left…"

Red felt that he should say something, but Teal continued.

"It all started on my fifth birthday. My dad started going on about how he'd missed out on his own journey, so he left. And where did that leave me and Mom? Nobody for me to look up to. Nobody to hold her in their arms. Nobody to support us fiscally. Then oddly enough, Professor Oak offered for us to take a house in Pallet Town he'd help pay for.

"I don't know why, but I speculate that he had the hots for my mom. Ever since then, I haven't seen my dad. I hardly even think about him anymore." A tear streamed down his face. "And ever since then...I've always kinda hated Pokemon Trainers."

"Since I was always quiet and by myself, Blue saw me as a target, and singled me out after he became such a jackass, mocking me because I didn't have a dad at home."

Red could understand such feelings. Hell, he didn't even know his OWN father.

"But seeing you beat Blue...it stirred a feeling in me. A feeling that I can be strong. A feeling like I can stand up for myself!" Teal looked up at his neighbor, now with fire in his eyes. He tightened the bandana around his head. "So Red...let's battle sometime!"

Red smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

After the two of them said their goodbyes, Teal looked ahead to Nugget Bridge.

He wasn't going to take it's challenge, but now he couldn't help but go with his current feelings.

He marched ahead.

Immediately, he was met with a Bug Catcher, who stopped him.

"Hold up! You've just stepped onto the Nugget Bridge! Beat all five of us and win an awesome prize! Think you got what it takes?"

"You bet I do!" Teal said.

The boy sent out a Caterpie to challenge him. "Then prove it!"

"I will! Go, Kakuna!" The yellow cocoon manifested onto the bridge to face it's unevolved opponent.

Kakuna stood idly by as Caterpie Tackled it's stiffened form, but everytime it would come close, it would jab it with Poison Sting. The Worm Pokemon fainted soon, prompting it's trainer to recall it and send a Weedle to take it's place. Teal narrowed his eyes and recalled Kakuna for Zubat. Though it was daytime, the Bat Pokemon chose to fight for it's new trainer.

An exchange of barely effective Poison Stings and Leech Lifes from the two battlers and Zubat perched himself on Teal's shoulder, having defeated Weedle.

"Good job, Bats." Teal gave it's head a pat with his finger, and Zubat gave a happy-sounding shriek, only to latch his fangs into his hand once more. Teal cringed, and returned it to it's Ball. "Ingrate."

"I did my best." The Bug Catcher said, crossing his arms before his chest. "I have no regrets!"

After he was handed the prize money, he moved on to his next challenge, a lass with a punk-demeanour. "I'm Number Two! Now it's serious!"

"I'll bet it is!" Teal smirked.

"You'd better not put us down!" The Lass replied. "Go, Pidgey!"

With a toss of a Poke Ball, the generic bird Pokemon appeared. Pidgey let out a shriek, flapping it's wings angrily.

"Get ready for the captain to come duty!" Teal said. "Go, Pikachu!" He pulled his own Poke Ball and threw it, making it pop open in a flood of light.

The caped Pikachu appeared in a flash of light, standing tall and brave. "Pi-kaa!" She cried out.

"Pidgey, use Quick Attack!" The girl shouted. Pidgey zipped around Pikachu and pecked at her side. The Electric Mouse smirked, barely feeling the attack.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!" Teal called.

"(Take THIS, miscreant!)" She squeaked in a stereotypical superhero tone, sparking her cheeks and blasting Pidgey with lightning.

"Pidgey-!" The bird cried, being zapped and falling to the ground,unconscious.

"Pidgey!" The Lass called, pouting. "Come back for now." She recalled him to his ball as Teal gave Pikachu the thumbs up. Pikachu grinned and wagged her tail about until an enemy female Nidoran appeared. She leapt back, ready for the next match.

The leader of the Nugget Bridge troupe turned and watched Teal with interest as his Pikachu dodged a Scratch from Nidoran and knocked it out with another electric burst. "Oh? Looks like I got a live one here…"

The Lass mimmicked the Bug Catcher's earlier pose. "I did my best! So I've no regrets!"

"See ya later then!" Teal said, moving onto the third challenge.

The third was a Junior Trainer standing before him. "Let's make this a three on three match!" The boy demanded.

"Fine by me!" Teal said, picking out his next Poke Ball.

"Go, Rattata!" The Jr. Trainer called, tossing out a sphere that disgorged the large purple Mouse Pokemon.

"Get 'em, Kakuna!" Teal shouted, throwing his own Ball and the cocoon Pokemon re-emerged.

"Use Harden, buddy!" With his command, Kakuna hissed as his body stiffened up.

"Quick Attack!" The Jr. Trainer said.

"Ra-tta!" Rattata slapped the ground with his tail and smacked into Kakuna's side. The Bug-Type was knocked back, but somehow managed to stand his ground.

"Good job. Now, Kakuna, hit it with Poison Sting!" Teal's Pokemon jabbed Rattata in the belly with his stinger, giving him a dose of poison. Rattata squealed, but shook it off.

"Rattata, shake it off and use Tackle!" The Jr. Trainer shouted.

"Tata!" Rattata shrieked, slamming his side into Kakuna. However, the Poison wore down his health a little bit.

"One more time, use Poison Sting!" Teal commanded.

"Ka-ku!" Kakuna spewed, stinging Rattata once more, rendering it unconscious.

"Rattata!" The Jr. Trainer gasped, scooping his Pokemon up. The Mouse-like creature fluttered his eyes weakly. "Sorry about that…"

"Ta...ra...tta…" Rattata managed a smile before being returned to his Ball.

"Yes! One down, and two to go!" Teal boasted as he picked Kakuna up in his arms. "For something that can't move, you're pretty dang strong!"

"Ka...Ku…" Kakuna agreed, contorting it's large, all black eyes into a grin-like state, before they popped wide open. "Ka?"

Teal made note of the hot glow that encompassed its form. "W...woah...here we go again!" He sat the cocoon Pokemon down in an upright position as his body turned fully white. It's carapace started to crack open, as a new form burst free into the world.

The light died down as the shell fell away. A new Pokemon hovered where Kakuna once was. It resembled a giant yellow wasp with huge red eyes, four limbs, two of which ended in huge white stingers.

"Spee! Spee!" It buzzed in a hasty manner.

"I always heard Bug Pokemon evolve early." Teal said, pulling out his Pokedex. "Beedrill, huh? I LIKE it!"

"Go, Zubat!" The Jr. Trainer called, throwing his Poke Ball, and loosing the omnipresent Bat Pokemon.

Beedrill flexed his stingered arms and made boxing jabs at the air. "Spee! Spee! Speespiii!" He hissed, ready for the battle.

The two battlers flew toward each other at the behest of their trainers. Zubat sank her fangs into Beedrill, but due to previously being stiffened by Harden, the attack did next to nothing. A few poison stings passed by, until, seeing the matchup as futile, Teal swapped Pokemon out for Nidoran. Nidoran gave a well placed Scratch, swiping Zubat out of the sky.

Lastly, the Jr. Trainer used Ekans, with Teal swapping out for Ivysaur. Ivysaur dealt a good deal of damage to Ekans with repeated Tackles, while the snake used Bind. The exchanged for a few minutes, until the serpent submitted.

The third Nugget Bridge trainer did the same salute as the other two. Teal raised his eyebrows. This was wierd.

'_Must be some kinda club thing._' He thought.

The fourth match was an identical battle, with a second Lass bearing the same party as the first, a Pidgey and a female Nidoran. Teal's Pikachu zapped them away quickly, netting him the win.

His final challenge stood before him, a Youngster with an interesting-looking Pokemon standing at his side. The cream-white furred monkey with a snout, and angry red eyes glared up at Teal.

"I'm last up!" The boy said. "Just to let you know, my Mankey's crazy strong!"

Teal knew just the one to handle this. "Ivysaur, you ready?"

The Seed Pokemon turned up to him. "Saur?" He asked, curious. He'd thought his trainer was still mad at him for his recent behaviour. Teal shot him a smile, reassuring him. "Ivy-saur!"

"Mankey, use Karate Chop!" The Youngster suggested with an arm wave.

"Man-kii!" Mankey shrieked, performing a chop to Ivysaur's face. Ivysaur grumbled loudly, hurt, but not out.

"Vine Whip!" Teal commanded.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur shot his vines out, giving Mankey a quick slap and knocking him away. The Pig Monkey rose back up, not giving up.

"Hit it with Low Kick!"

"Muuhk!" Mankey growled, swiping his leg and striking Ivysaur's own leg.

"Ivvvy!" The plant-like dinosaur grunted, nearly falling.

"Ivysaur!" Teal gasped.

The disguised Team Rocket Grunt chuckled to himself. "This'll really decide if he's good enough to join us. I hope he doesn't disappoint me. Heh-heh-heh…"

"The real hope is that YOU don't disappoint me!" A voice called. The crook turned to the side to see someone rise from the water bordering Route 24 and Cerulean City.

"Huh-!?" He backed away nervously as the orange-haired beauty approached.

Back with the other battle, Teal had Ivysaur use Leech Seed to drain Mankey's energy, but the seed pod missed, allowing Mankey to lower Ivysaur's defenses with Leer. Ivysaur tackled Mankey in response, but it retaliated with a quick Scratch.

"Now Ivysaur, use Vine Whip once more!" Teal commanded.

"Saur!" Ivysaur growled, lashing Mankey with his vines. The Pig Monkey seemed to get madder, rising up and snarling.

"Mankey, one last Karate Chop!"

The Youngster's Pokemon leapt up and gave the stalk on Ivysaur's back a chop, making him wince and shiver.

Teal grimaced, watching his partner back away. "Ivysaur, don't give up!" Ivysaur turned back to him nervously. "I believe in ya! We can do this!"

"Ivy!" The Seed Pokemon grunted, filled with determination.

"Let's wrap this up with one big Tackle!"

"Ivy-ivy-sar!" Ivysaur charged, slamming into Mankey. The Pig Monkey groaned, falling to the ground.

Ivysaur smiled, turning back to Teal. The boy returned the gesture and the former ran up, hopping up to him. Teal was taken aback. "Woah!" He gasped as he was knocked into the bridge wall. "Oww…" His Partner Pokemon smiled and rubbed his head against his chest. Teal laughed weakly, giving him a few pats. "Nice job, boy."

He rose up, recalling the prize the poster in the Poke Center promised, and prepared to go and meet the Nugget Bridge manager, but instead was met with another sight from the center ads.

Misty stood in front of him, wearing a one piece blue swimsuit. "Hi! I saw your battles with the Nugget Bridge Crew. You did well for yourself! Most people have to go back to the Pokemon Center before they get to the fourth Trainer."

"Oh...hi! You're Cerulean's Gym Leader, aren't you?" Teal asked. "I saw you on some posters. What are you doing here? Oh?" He turned his attention to the golden sphere in her hands.

"All for you. You've earned it." Misty said, glancing back at the Team Rocket agent that was scrambling away.

"Well…thanks! I didn't know you ran the Nugget Bridge too!" Teal said, taking the Nugget and putting it in his bag.

"I don't. Let's just say I'm standing in." The girl giggled. "So, are you planning on coming to challenge me?"

"Actually I was interested in that Mermaid Show you put on. Gyms aren't really my style."

Misty's eyes widened. "Y...You aren't taking the Gym Challenge?"

"I'm not really interested. Plus I'm a little...conflicted on the subject." Teal replied, recalling his wayward father.

"Well, I'd be happy if you'd show up!" Misty smiled. "There's a showing later tonight! The admission is 600 Poke Dollars."

"Great! I'll be there." He added.

"See you then!~" Misty chimed, walking past him and heading back to the city. Teal couldn't help but steal a glance at her bottom.

He blushed. '_Wow...she's...kinda got a cute butt…_'

The green-eyed lad shook his head. "What am I doing rubbernecking?" He used his remaining potions to heal his Pokemon before heading up to Route 25. He saw another of the collar devices on the ground and picked it up. "TM45...Thunder Wave...Looks like it might be useful." He pocketed the device as well, before taking a stroll into the grass.

Behind his back, a small figure put a hand to it's face and managed a giggle.

She would have fun teasing him.

0

**An eventful chapter, featuring a new villainous team to harrass Teal, the Nugget Bridge Challenge, and a future team member. Will he manage to see Misty's mermaid show, or will his plans be derailed by this mischeavous miscreant?**

**Just a heads up, he WILL have to battle Misty eventually. Gotta get past those pesky trees lol. Also, I hope my summarizing unimportant battles isn't annoying anybody. **

0

Party Update

Ivysaur(M): Lvl 17

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip.

Beedrill(M): Lvl 10

Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden

Nidoran(F): Lvl 12

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Scratch

Pikachu(F): Lvl 13:

Moves: Thunder Shock, Growl, Thunder Wave, Mega Punch

Zubat(M): Lvl 12:

Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic.


	5. Chapter 5

After battling the Nugget Bridge crew, Teal wandered through Route 25, with Pikachu and Ivysaur by his side. He looked to the side to see a pair of hikers talking between themselves and saw fit to leave them be, walking around them and into the tall grass.

"Hmm...what's up here, I wonder…" He said to himself. Suddenly, the grass rustled about and he got into position.

A small Pokemon with a blue round body, stubby feet and leaves sprouting from it's head emerged.

"Orrdish!" It cried, stumbling at the sight of the human and his Pokémon. It managed to get up and stand in a defensive position.

"You're on, Ivysaur!" Teal said, recording the image on his Pokedex.

"Saur!" Ivysaur grunted and grinned as he ran out to face it.

"Tackle attack!"

Ivysaur lunged and slammed it's side into the Oddish. The mandrake-like Pokémon rolled back before hopping up and shaking it's leaves. Green orbs flew out of Ivysaur's body and into Oddish.

"Tackle it again!"

The dinosaur-like creature lowed and rammed Oddish again, this time with considerable force, knocking it back. Teal threw his empty Poke Ball at it, but it just bounced off Oddish and back into his hand. "Huh?!"

The Pokedex buzzed in his hand, prompting him to open it. The image of an unconscious Oddish matching the one before them appeared.

"_Oddish: condition, fainted. Fainted Pokemon have no battling energy, and thus cannot be captured in a Poké Ball._" It said in a computerized male voice.

"Well that sucks." Teal replied, motioning for Ivysaur to come back to him.

He turned around to look for something else and nearly stumbled over a large fluffy bug with purple hair. "What in the?" He paused, recording the image.

"_Venonat. Condition, asleep._"

The boy grinned. Perhaps he didn't even need to battle this one. Pikachu winced. She didn't like the thought of a trainer that ambushed sleeping Pokemon.

Teal threw the empty Ball, and it almost got Venonat, but the sphere vanished in a flash of light. "Now what?"

The culprit appeared, a wild Abra, who held the Ball in it's hands.

"Ab! Abra!" It vocalized happily.

The young trainer remembered Red's Clefairy's battle with Blue's Abra. He held his hand out. "Hey, can I have my Ball back?"

The Abra teasingly held it out, shaking it suggestively in its hands.

"Yes, the Ball. Give it." Teal said, tapping his foot.

The Psi-Pokémon seemed to giggle as it threw the Ball at his face. He barely managed to catch it, before the Abra fell out in what looked like a laughing fit.

Teal scowled. "Pikachu, use a Thunder Wave!"

Pikachu huffed at the Abra's rudeness, before shooting an oscillating shockwave of electromagnetic energy.

Before it made contact however, Abra vanished in purple light.

"That's right, it can teleport…" Teal remembered before he felt his bandana being tugged away. "Hey!"

The Abra tied the bandana around it's waist and flaunted about, mocking Teal.

"Ivysaur use Vine Whip!" Teal called.

"Ivy-saur!" The Starter barked, lashing out with his vines.

Abra teleported again, this time landing and lying on Ivysaur's back.

"Braaaah…" She yawned.

"Now I got you!" Teal hollered, tossing the Poké Ball again. This time it hit the small foxlike creature and popped open.

"Ab-!?" Abra shrieked as she was sucked inside. The Ball clacked shut and landed on the ground, shaking.

The sphere rocked twice before bursting apart with Abra reappearing.

"Bra!" The Psi Pokémon spat before vanishing with Teal's headband.

"Aww, come on!" Teal slouched. "That was my lucky headband!"

Pikachu laid her hand on his knee and offered him her cape. "Pika-pi."

"No thanks, Cap. It's not the same." He shook his head.

"Chu." She added, donning the rag again.

"Well, that was a funny show." Teal shot his gaze over to a Youngster who had his hands at his waist and a sneer on his face.

"You wanna start something, kid?" Teal asked as Pikachu and Ivysaur backed away. His battling fervor had died down slightly, but his annoyance at the Abra messing with him was going to his head.

"I wouldn't mind a quick fight." The kid said with a flip of his cap. "But I gotta warn ya, my Pokémon is pretty strong! My dad took me to a party on the S.S. Anne, where all the guests were tough trainers!"

"Just bring it out!" Teal demanded. "Go, Zubat!"

With a toss of a Ball, the blue Bat Pokémon appeared with a hiss of "Zu!"

"My turn! Come out, Slowpoke!" The Youngster threw his Ball and out popped a strange pink Pokémon with a chubby body, a long skinny tail with a white tip and a dull expression.

"Heh. My Zubat can handle that dumb looking thing. Use Leech Life!"

Zubat flew in and bit Slowpoke on the neck, absorbing his energy through the wound. Curiously, the Dopey Pokémon didn't seem to register any pain.

"All right, Slowpoke! Use Confusion!"

"Slowwww…" The pink beast's eyes glowed purple, as did Zubat. The Bat Pokemon was hit with a mental force that sent him flying back.

Teal gasped as Zubat hit the dirt, floundering about like a fish. "Zubat, try Leech Life again!"

Zubat reluctantly flew in again, biting and draining Slowpoke once more.

"Slowpoke, use Confusion once more!" The younger trainer shouted.

With a glimmer of Slowpoke's eyes, Zubat was sent flying again by the psychic attack, this time out for the count.

"Unbelievable!" Teal stammered. "How could something so stupid-looking beat my Zubat?"

"My Slowpoke is a Water and Psychic-Type Pokémon." The Youngster explained. "Psychic-Types have the advantage over Poison-Types like Ivysaur and Zubat!"

"Ahh! If that's the case I shoulda used Pikachu!"

The boy cleared his throat, confusing Teal until he held his hand out. Teal grumbled, forking over the cash. The boy gave an almost feline grin. "Now who's the dumb one?"

"Hit the road!" Teal grumbled as the Youngster returned his Slowpoke and took off.

A snickering caught his attention, and he turned to see the Abra had come back, laughing her butt off. Teal frowned, until he managed to throw an empty Poké Ball at her. She was sucked inside and after a bit of shaking, the ball made a "ding!" sound. He scooped the sphere up and examined the data on his Dex.

"It sleeps 16 hours a day?! Well I guess that means it'll be largely easy to get my headband back." He raised his head, seeing the rest of the Route cluttered with trainers. Sweatdropping, he turned around. "Yeah, not right now."

0

As Teal headed back to Cerulean City, another familiar youth exited a house owned by a friend of hers and fellow aspiring nurse that cared for Pokémon.

Kayla bade her classmate farewell, before heading down the street. "Well, I'm glad that hurt Bulbasaur found a nice trainer. Hmm?"

There seemed to be a commotion about the Cerulean Pokemon Gym. Misty, the Leader was surrounded by paparazzi, pestering the ginger haired beauty.

"So, miss, now that one of your swimmers is out, does this mean tonight's show will be cancelled?"

Misty looked quite flustered. "N-no, no. Rest assured, a replacement has been found, and the Cerulean City Water Flower's show will take place precisely on time."

"Who? Who is it?" A reporter asked.

"Is it one of your sisters?"

The Gym Leader gulped nervously. "It's... it's…" Suddenly, she cast her eyes over to the side, taking immediate interest in Kayla. "Her!"

"M-me!?" Kayla blushed, backing away. Misty pranced up to her with the confused reporters watching on. She got in real close to her ear.

"Hey, play along, okay? The reputation of the Water Flowers is on the line…"

Kayla blushed madly. '_Why me_?'

0

After healing his Pokémon and battling a few trainers on Route 25, Teal made his way back to the Cerulean Gym. The time was 8:55, five minutes before the show was scheduled to start. The place was packed, and there was a long line.

Immediately upon entering, he was greeted by the gym custodian, who just so happened to be the same one from Pewter City. He couldn't figure out why, but the man was rather jittery and seemed to look away as Teal passed.

The young man took his seat. the Gyms battlefield having been swapped out earlier in the day for a large aquarium, with furnishings for the act. He hadn't gotten his headband back from Abra, but decided it was for the best at the moment.

Immediately, someone took a seat next to him. He looked to the side and instantly recognized the green haired older boy. "Y-you!?"

Julius ignored him, the youth who had robbed him of a Geodude he battled.

Teal shot up. "You got a lot of nerve, sitting next to me after what you pulled, punk!"

"Ssh!" Julius shushed him. "You're still on that? Can't a guy watch this in peace?"

"Of course I'm still 'on that!'" The boy scowled, rising up from his seat. "You stole the Geodude I was just about to catch!"

"Look, kid, you snooze, you lose." Julius sneered. "Besides. Just because _my _Poké Ball caught it doesn't mean yours would. Try and act mature about it."

Teal fumed, wanting to pull Ivysaur out and demolish the older boy, but a rather intimidating fellow in the lower row of seats looked up at the two of them threateningly. He sat back down.

The lights dimmed.

The theatrics were about to begin.

A chamber in the bottom of the tank opened, as five girls wearing fake mermaid tails and breathing tubes swam out and up to the surface. Teal leaned in to see that Misty was one of them. They swam ever so elegantly, almost as if they truly were the sirens of old.

Then entered the aquatic Pokemon. A white sea lion-like one trailed aside Misty while a small fox-like quadruped with fish-like body parts swam beside a blonde nearby.

Teal was shocked and awed by the display not only how expertlike they swam with their fake tails on, but also their coordination with their Pokémon. Misty's shot a beam of light that froze bubbles the other spat, creating frozen balls of ice that Misty and her co-star seemed to juggle back and forth between each other.

Another "mermaid" did a flip out of the water, splashing a few people in the front row as a large jellyfish-like creature used it's tentacles like a net to catch her, allowing her to flip back into the drink.

Teal clapped a few times as Julius smirked next to him. The older boy reached and pulled a Poké Ball off his belt while he wasn't paying attention.

Without any second thought, he let the creature inside out.

The Abra huffed, crossing her arms. Julius eyes popped open. '_This dumb kid caught an Abra!? That's the only one I'm missing!_'

The Psi Pokémon turned to him. "Bra?"

"Hey there...wanna ditch this loser and be my Pokémon?" Julius whispered.

Teal caught wind of this and looked to see his Abra out in the open. "Hey!" He grabbed Abra and flipped Julius off. "Get your own. I'm not letting you steal this one too."

Abra on the other hand wriggled her way out of his grip. "Ab!" She held her arms out widely, as if for a hug.

"Traitor!"

Julius smirked. "Good girl. Now come on and-huh!?" As soon as he got close, Abra swiped the glasses right off his face and teleported away.

"Hey! Those are prescription-!" Julius shouted, flailing his arms blindly.

"And it still has my headband!"

"Will you two be QUIET!?" The burly guy turned around and scowled at them. "My daughter's trying to watch this!"

The two shrank back in their seats, taking their minds off the situation, just in time to see a new girl take the stage.

Teal's eyes opened wide as he recognized the busty pinkette. "K... Kayla!?"

The nurse in training was wearing a salmon-colored mermaid tail and a white bikini top.

"You know her or something?" Julius whispered.

"Yeah, I met her in Viridian Forest. She's training to be a nurse." Teal replied. "I didn't know she was doing this job too."

Kayla nervously dragged herself forward along the diving board. '_This is so embarrassing…_' She thought. _'But I promised Misty I'd help. Maybe she could help further my nursing career._'

The crowd went quiet at her appearance. They were talking about her.

"Sweet lord...look at her!" An older man said. "She's huge!"

"Her father should be locked up, letting a girl so young get implants like that!" A lady sneered.

Kayla hung her head in shame of her body. Her large chest for her age was always a bit of a sensitive subject for her. '_Maybe I should get off the stage._'

A splash at her side caught her off guard as a large white, sea-lion like creature with a blunt horn surfaced. "Dewww?" She barked inquisitively at the girl she didn't recognize.

"Oh...hello?" She said nervously, backing away from the Dewgong slightly. Kayla looked to the side to see Misty and one of her sisters mouthing something at her and making light throwing motions. Dewgong nudged a beach ball up to her.

Kayla reached down and picked it up. "Y-y-you want this? Here!" She gave it a playful toss as Dewgong leapt into the air and gave it a slap of her tail, sending it back to her. She managed to strike it back, watching the sea lion bounce and balance it on her horn and nostril.

Kayla found herself giggling like a little girl as she played around with the elegant Water-Type, until it hopped onto the diving board and got low, as if signaling for her to jump on her back.

"What the heck!" She shrugged, lying against Dewgong and wrapping her arm around her. Dewgong dove in with her in tow. A large number of Shellder and Seadra used Ice Beam to create rings of ice that they swam through.

"Now that's good…" Teal whispered.

Dewgong flew up into the air, with her flippers held outward. Kayla was on it's back with her arms held out in much a similar position, water and flecks of ice splashing about around them. The entire audience erupted in applause.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kayla shouted gleefully.

Misty sighed to herself. '_So far so good. Rookie is doing well for herself. Maybe she could have a nice future in this._

_'Wait, what's that?_'

As Kalya waved to the crowd, she failed to pay attention to the other passenger Dewgong was obliviously carrying.

"Is that-?" Julius began as Teal stood up.

"Abra!?" He asked, looking down to his side to confirm that the Psi Pokémon wasn't there.

Teal's Abra took on a mischievous grin as she folded her arms around her back, watching everyone express confusion or humor at her presence there.

"What's everyone looking-AT!?" Kayla gasped loudly as she felt her bikini top tug and tighten, cutting her air off lightly. It didn't help that it was at least one size too small for her overdeveloped chest.

She turned around to see Abra hovering behind her. The little fox-like humanoid casually gave her a wave.

"Y...You little shit!" She cursed uncharacteristically as she made a dive for it. Abra teleported behind her, causing her to fall into the drink.

Now a scant few in the audience were laughing, minus Teal who started walking away. "Okay, I gotta stop this."

"Just don't look stupid." Julius snickered at Abra's little prank.

Kayla got back onto the diving board, gasping for air.

Abra saw her chance and splashed water on her, further angering Kayla.

Dewgong rose up and saw fit to try and stop Abra, lowering her head and firing a beam of rainbow colored light from her horn at it. Unfortunately, Abra's intuition foresaw the attack and she teleported away.

Kayla was accidentally struck by the Aurora Beam, knocking her back and giving her quite the chill.

Abra giggled to herself as she hovered away.

Teal shot up to the side of the aquarium and held the psychic fox's Poké Ball up. "Abra, get back!"

The sphere shot it's beam at Abra, but she hovered away, causing the ray to hit Kayla. The busty pinkette arched her back as she was shocked painfully. "Wahh-ah-ahh-ahh-ahhh!"

Teal withdrew his Poké Ball and recoiled regretfully. "S-sorry, Kayla!"

Kayla turned and recognized the boy she met in the forest. "Teal, what the hell-!" She stopped short with her jaw agape as she heard a loud snap.

The audience gasped, Teal's eyes bulging out of socket as she covered her chest, the bikini top just barely saved from falling off. The young girl blushed madly and walked back from the diving board before falling and ambling out of sight, backstage. Misty stammered as she fumbled a megaphone.

"Show's over everyone!" The Gym Leader said. "Please exit in a calm and orderly fashion. Your tickets will be refunded at reception.

Abra fell to the floor, laughing wildly and thrashing her legs and feet as the crowd grumbled and left.

Teal stood silent as he realized he'd just humiliated one of his new friends. He turned down to Abra and grabbed her by the back of her neck. "This is all your fault, you little crap!"

He recalled her to the ball as she stuck her tongue out and stormed off to the backstage area, only to be stopped by an angry Misty. "What?"

"You ruined our routine." The ginger haired beauty frowned. "Almost turning our wholesome act into a pedo's peepshow!"

"But it wasn't my fault!" Teal countered. "It was this dumb thing!" He held Abra's ball up to her.

"Aren't you it's trainer? It's your job to keep it from misbehaving!"

"I literally just caught it this morning. Come on!"

Misty pointed to the exit. "Well Kayla doesn't want to see you. Come back here at 8 AM sharp. I'm going to teach you some manners!"

Teal raised his brow. "Isn't the Gym Leader supposed to _accept_ challenges instead of give them?"

Misty went red in the face and shook her fist. "Move it, smart-ass!" She demanded, violently hitting him with a paper fan.

"Oww! Fine!" The brown haired boy groaned, staggering away from the Gym Leader's rage.

Teal met up with Julius outside, holding Abra's Poké Ball. "You still want this?"

Julius lit up with a wide grin as he donned his glasses.

"Sure. How about we trade for it?"

"You have to go to the Pokémon Center for that, right?" Teal asked.

The older boy nodded. "Yeah, follow me."

The two of them made their way to the Center, and asked the Nurse to lead them to the Trade Machine. She flicked a switch, and the device whirred to life.

"Just set your Poké Balls in the receiving cups. Just keep in mind that when they come out the other side, the Pokémon is officially owned by the trainer you offer it to." The Nurse advised.

Teal set Abra's Ball in the cup. "And good riddance, you little brat."

Julius set his own Ball into the cup, and the two were electrified, being converted into white energy and drawn inside the machine. Soon, the Balls were deposited, but Julius' was in Teal's cup, and vise versa.

Julius picked Abra's Ball up. "You are going to make a nice Alakazam…" He said with a smirk. The ball shook as Abra heard him inside. She despised the thought of turning into a mustached Alakazam, or even a Kadabra.

Teal picked up his new Poké Ball as Julius and the Nurse left. "Whelp. Let's see what we got here." He pressed the button on the Ball and let it fall to the ground.

It opened, loosing white light that coalesced into a round shape. When the light died down, it revealed a pink, spherical Pokémon with triangular ears, and large eyes in the color of it's new trainer's namesake.

Teal popped his Pokedex open, reading the data. "It's body is filled with air? Like an actual balloon? What kind of attacks does it know?"

As if by voice command, the device displayed the moves Sing, Pound, and Disable.

"Oh, so you have singing powers, huh?"

The Jigglypuff's eyes widened as she waved her stubby hands. "Jiggly! Jigg-puff!"

"Heh-heh. You're pretty cute." He rubbed Jigglypuff's head, around the hair tuft. "Wanna lemme hear that voice?"

The Jigglypuff blushed and took a deep breath.

"Jiiii-gull-leeeeee-ee-ee-puff-Jiggullee-ee-ee-puff!~" The Balloon Pokémon sang with a soft, majestic voice.

Teal smiled, sitting down by a bench as it continued it's song. His eyelids got heavy, as if being put in a trance by a siren of yore.

Jigglypuff stopped when she heard Teal snoring and walked up, tapping him on the leg. He was out like a light.

The Nurse walked by, giving a chuckle as she draped a sign over his head, which read "Do not disturb."

Jigglypuff shrugged and lied down in the chair next to him, feeling the desire to take a nap as well.

0The Next Morning 0

Early, before daybreak, a shady individual had begun rooting around in Teal's pockets as he slept. Jigglypuff had woken up and tried to stop the pickpocket, but was knocked out. The thief ignored his Poké Balls, instead stealing his 4500 in cash.

As he left, one of the red and white spheres fell off Teal's belt. In a flash, his Pikachu burst into the world, sparking her cheeks. She turned to see all Teal's pockets out-turned and the dark-fashioned stranger fleeing out the door with the money in hand.

The caped rodent immediately gave chase on all fours.

**Ohhh boy. Bad chapter for Teal. First he loses a battle, then catches a rebellious Abra, runs into Julius and winds up unintentionally humiliating Kayla, the one girl who ever gave him so much as an interested look. **

**Now he gets robbed by a common mugger, while Cappy gives chase, but can she do it on her own, while Teal is confronted with a vengeful Misty?**

**Next time, **_**Teal vs Misty, Pikachu's Justice! ...**_**even tho I'm not officially naming the chapters on this one. Heh. **

**Teal: party update**

**Ivysaur(m) Lv 18. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip.**

**Beedrill(m) Lv 14. Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack.**

**Nidoran(F) Lv 13. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Scratch,**

**Pikachu (F) Lv 15. Moves: Thunder Shock, Growl, Thunder Wave, Mega Punch.**

**Zubat(M) Lv 13. Moves: Leech Life, Supersonic**

**Abra(F)/Traded. Lv 10. Moves: Teleport.**

**Jigglypuff(F). Lv 14. Moves: Sing, Pound, Disable.**


	6. Chapter 6

Teal rose up around seven-thirty in the morning, with a groggy yawn. "Aaaaahh...man, I slept like a log. What happened last night?" After recalling his acquisition of a Jigglypuff, he looked to his side to see it lying fainted in the chair next to him.

"What in the-!? Hey, how did you get like that!" He leapt from his seat and saw his pockets out. "Oh no! I've been mugged!" He took his backpack off, and took inventory on his items. His Pokedex was still there, so there was that. He also still had a little medicine and all his empty Poké Balls, with the Nugget glimmering at the bottom. He also checked his belt. "Good. At least my Pokémon are still there. Looks like it was just some punk thief looking for cash."

Thankfully the Center services were free. After having Jigglypuff rejuvenated and eating breakfast, he went to the video chat phones to call his mother.

When she didn't answer, he instead tried Blue's Sister, but still no luck. Finally, he settled on talking to Professor Oak.

The scientist's face lit up on the screen, looking a bit more relaxed than usual. A Spearow sitting on his shoulder.

"Why hello, umm...Travis, Terry...Teru...Toshi…" Oak guessed, snapping his fingers as his memory of the loner had went blurry.

"**Teal.**" He corrected him, in a deadpan manner.

"Oh right, Violet's kid." The professor said. "How is your adventure treating you?"

"Have you talked to my mother lately?" Teal asked. "Is she ready to let me come back home?"

Oak's eyes widened. "Umm, umm...ummm…"

"Samuel, baby! I found my good outfit!" Violet strutted up, wearing what could only be described as a lilac-colored vava-voom dress. "Oh, hi, honey!" She said, taking notice of her son on the screen.

Teal blushed. "Mom, what are you doing at the professor's lab?" _'As if I didn't know…_'

"Oh, I just agreed to help him out. He's been so pent up and stressed lately." She said laviciously as she patted Samuel on the back, shoulder-mounted Spearow giving an annoyed crow and flying off.

"Umm, yes, she and I are um...taking dance lessons! Yes." Oak lied through his teeth. Both of them were already talented tango dancers.

"What...ever. Mom, can I come home?" The boy asked.

Violet immediately took on a stern face. "Look, son, there comes a time in a boy's life when he has to back away and do his own thing while his mother thinks about fixing her own life."

"I'm eleven!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Samuel tried to dissolve any potentially venomous situation between mother and son by interjecting. "Son, how far away are you?"

Teal immediately slammed his face into the screen. "You are NOT my dad!" He hissed, as both adults and several people in the Pokémon Center stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"S-sorry." Samuel apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was simply asking, because if you're in Cerulean, or a bordering city, I'm afraid you aren't coming home anytime soon."

"Whaaaaat!?"

"He's right, Teal." Violet added. "Remember when you left Mt. Moon? Those small jagged risings in the ground? You can't climb back over them after you jump over."

"It's impossible to come back to Pallet Town without one of your Pokémon learning to Fly or Surf and have the appropriate corresponding Gym Badge."

Teal rubbed his temples and sighed. "Okay, fine. Sorry to bother you." He hung up the video call and turned to leave, only to smack into a tall woman's bosom. "Hheh-heh-haaah!?" He staggered back, blushing uncontrollably.

One of Misty's sisters, the blonde, Daisy, and a female Jr. Trainer with their arms folded confronted him. "What?"

"It's time for your match, brat." Daisy declared. "Best not keep my little sis waiting!"

"Yeah! Misty can get pretty cranky when she's keep waiting!" The younger girl wearing Picnicker gear smirked.

"Fiiiiine." He said. "But I need to talk to Kayla. Is she at the Gym?"

"None of your business. But since your Pokémon almost exposed her to the crowd, I imagine she doesn't have the best opinion of you." Daisy replied annoyedly. "Now let's be going!"

"Can I at least take a shower first?"

Both girls grabbed him by the hands and dragged him with them. "Oh, you'll get washed up nicely, don't worry about it!"

The two of them "escorted him" a few paces from the Pokémon Center to the Cerulean City Gym, which had been converted to it's proper Gym setting, which was mostly an aquarium floor, with a small walkway on both sides and platforms in the middle.

The Leader on the other hand was nowhere to be seen.

"So where's Misty?" Almost as if to answer him, the surface of the water bubbled.

From the center of the pool, arose Misty headfirst, riding on the back of a Tentacruel. But what struck Teal the most was her attire, his nose instantly erupting with blood. "Wh...what the f**k are you wearing!?"

Misty wore a very revealing black swimsuit that exposed her entire midsection, most of her back and sides. The only covering on her chest was a pair of straps, with the tight bottom moreover resembling a thong. It had a built-in belt for Poké Balls, with two on it.

"My outfit doesn't matter." She said in a displeased manner. "Just get ready for a royal beating."

"Wh...what level even is that thing?" Teal asked, referring to Tentacruel.

"Who, this big boy?" Misty smirked, sitting down and patting the top of Tentacruel's bell. "He's a sweetheart. He doesn't like battling."

Teal sweatdropped. '_Oh great. I can't even fathom what her actual battlers look like…_' He thought, imagining a eyeless Pokémon that looked a lot like a Gyarados, but with mouths all over it's body, breathing fire.

"I am the leader of the Cerulean City Gym! My policy is an all-out offensive with Water Pokémon!" Misty stated, holding up a Ball. "Go, Staryu!" In a flash of light, a large star-shaped Pokémon with a tan body and a crest in the center bearing a red orb.

Teal raised his eyebrow. "Well well... Guess I don't have much to worry about." He pulled his own Ball. "Calling out the Cap!" He threw it, but instead of disgorging Pikachu, the Ball hit the floor of the walkway, and rolled over, opening, but not letting anything out. The young trainer gasped and bolted over to it. "Chu?!" He picked the open Ball up, inspecting it. He shook it, hoping she would appear, but to no avail.

Misty facepalmed. "Is this a joke? That Ball is obviously empty. Throw one that has something in it."

"But I don't understand! My Pokémon was in this Ball! Pikachu! Pikachu!" Teal hollered around with no yellow fur, red cheeks or heart-shaped tail in sight.

Misty sighed. "Bring. Out. Your. Pokémon!"

Teal couldn't fathom why Pikachu wasn't in her Ball. Did she abandon him?

"F...fine. I can do this without her, no problem." He pulled another Ball out. "Go, Jigglypuff!" The Balloon Pokémon manifested, looking around with a confused coo of "Puff?"

Misty stifled a giggle. "Well, you certainly have a nice taste in cute ones."

"Okay, new girl, I know this is our first battle together, but we can do it if we work together." The boy whispered.

Jigglypuff smiled and nodded. "Jiggullee." She turned to face Staryu.

"Battle begin!" Daisy began, taking a referee's position.

Misty immediately pulled out a small bottle of something. "X-Defend!" She shook it at Staryu, whose body shined a bit with a red aura.

"What was that!?"

"A battle item. Used to increase a Pokémon's Physical Defense. And because it's not meant to be permanent, nor have detrimental side effects, it's legal and sanctioned by the Pokémon League."

Teal smirked. "Oh, so that's how those work. Well then." He pulled a similar bottle. "Dire Hit!"

Misty nearly fell off of Tentacruel. "What!?"

He scattered the contents over Jigglypuff, who gained red sparkles around her. "Puff!" She balled her stubby arms.

'_Good thing I found one of those on the side of the road…_' The kid mused mentally. "Now use Pound!"

"Jiggly!" The Balloon Pokémon threw herself forward, slapping Staryu roughly.

"Hyah!" The starfish gasped.

The Gym Receptionist peered over from behind the bleachers. '_Nice one, Teal...Dire Hit is a good counter to X-Defend, because it raises the chance of critical hits._'

"You think you're so smart?" Misty asked. "Staryu, Tackle!"

"Hyaya!" Staryu hissed, slamming into Jigglypuff and knocking her on her backside.

"We ain't losing to that!" Teal countered. "Pound again!"

Jigglypuff lunged and gave it for a harder slap, nearly sending it flying.

"Water Gun!" Misty commanded. The starfish Pokémon lowered the top limb and shot a gush of water into Jigglypuff's open mouth. The Balloon Pokémon swelled to triple her current size until Staryu saw fit to stop. Jigglypuff fell forward, spitting the water back out.

"Better see if we can put a stop to that move! Disable!"

The pink balloon flicked her hand out as her eyes glowed. Staryu cringed, one of it's moves being locked.

The scantily clad Gym Leader grimaced. "Use Harden!"

Staryu glistened with light as it's body stiffened.

"Pound away!" Teal called.

Jigglypuff giggled to herself and slapped Staryu again, landing a critical hit. Misty saw fit to end the fight.

"Bubblebeam!"

Staryu pointed two of it's limbs at Jigglypuff, shooting twin streams of bubbles. Jigglypuff barely managed to brace herself before they hit, knocking her down.

She was hurt, breathing loudly, but not out.

Teal fished her Poké Ball out. "Come back, Jigglypuff!" The Ball recalled the Balloon Pokémon inside.

"Giving up so soon?" Misty reclined, flicking her hair tie. "You won't make it to the doors."

Two other older young women stood behind Teal as he turned around.

"Way to leave me hanging, Pikachu…" He pulled another Ball out. "Go, Nidoran!"

The blue speckled quadruped manifested from light, hopping out to face her opponent.

"Bubblebeam!" Misty commanded.

Nidoran recoiled at the attack flying her way. "Dodge!" Her trainer hollered. The Poison Pin Pokémon twirled to the left, evading the attack. "Scratch!"

"Nido!" She squeaked, lashing Staryu with her claws.

"Bubblebeam once more!" Misty demanded.

"Hyaaaah!" Staryu jabbed it's arm into the air, and landed a point blank Bubblebeam. Nidoran landed on her side, almost landing in the water.

"Nidoran!" Teal gasped.

As the battle transpired, Kayla shuffled into the door sullenly, wearing a baby blue sweater and a skirt. She wanted to apologise to Misty for last night, but had no idea that the battle was going on.

She barely heard Teal's cry of "Nidoran!" when she walked in. The quadruped managed to rise back up albeit uneasily.

"Grr...try a Tackle!" Teal said. Nidoran skittered across the field, rushing into Staryu.

"We'll use Tackle as well." Misty added as Staryu returned Nidoran's attack.

Teal grimaced as she fell unconscious. He walked up and picked Nidoran up. "Sorry gal. Better luck next time."

Kayla took a seat in the bleachers. She should be furious at Teal for causing her wardrobe malfunction, but she couldn't help but feel it wasn't his fault. It was all that cheeky Abra's fault.

Teal recalled Nidoran and pulled out another Ball. "Get ready, Misty, cuz with this one, I'm not playing around!"

0

The crook that robbed Teal when he was asleep that morning rode along with a fellow thief in a getaway pickup truck, going from Cerulean to Celadon, having bribed the guard with buffalo wings, and driving through.

"We put in a nice haul at Cerulean. Nothing big, but the boss'll like it." The driver said.

"Yeah, maybe we can properly join Team Rocket!" The one that robbed Teal suggested.

Unbeknownst to them, a car had been following them closely ever since Route 5.

The driver, a woman in her mid-fifties looked over to her shotgun seat with a smile. "Okay then, little one, do what you have to do."

Teal's Pikachu gave her a wave in thanks. "Pika-pika!" She unbuckled her seat belt and flipped out of the open window as her driver managed to get in close enough to hit the back of the truck.

The driver of said pickup hemmed for a moment, taking a look in the mirror to see the cherry-red car back away. "Crazy old bitch!"

"What, did she rear-end us or something?" His cohort asked.

"I don't know, but the tailgate better not be scratched! What's that noise?"

Pikachu flipped into the open passenger window. "Chu-chu!" She exclaimed playfully.

"What in the-!?" The passenger cried as the electric rodent boarded them.

"Throw it out!" The driver panicked, swerving to avoid a Growlithe.

The Mouse Pokémon balled her paws up. "Pi-kaaa-CHU!" She loosed a huge amount of electricity, zapping both gangsters painfully. The driver jerked, making the truck hit a tree. Immediately, the both of them scrambled out, with the Pikachu in hot pursuit. "(You losers shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you. Especially when you take from MY trainer!)"

"Why you!" The leader of the duo swiped a Poké Ball from his belt. "Nobody messes with us! Pinsir!"

In a flash of light, the enormous beetle appeared, bearing sharp, spined horns atop it's head.

"(I don't know what you are, but I think I'll stay away from those horns...hehhehheh…)" Pikachu noted.

"(Oh.)" Pinsir intoned. "(Imma chop ya up now, m'kay?")

"(Please don't.)"

"Pinsir, use Vicegrip!" The robber demanded. The beetle lowered it's head, snapping the horns around the spot where Pikachu would've been standing had she not done an evasive backflip. She let out a Growl to soften his offense.

"Vicegrip again!" Pinsir snapped it's horns at Pikachu wildly until she leapt up and hit him with a Paralyzing Thunder Shock.

"(Now eat this!)" She squeaked, letting loose a Mega Punch. The big bug was knocked on his rear with the two goons grimacing and shaking their fists.

Pinsir managed to snap his horns around her, but due to Growl softening his physical power, she let loose another Thunder Shock, with more intense power. The Stag Beetle Pokémon fell unconscious.

"Get back!" It's master shouted, recalling it to it's Ball.

"Ha! You lost to a yellow Rattata!" The one who burgled Teal mocked. "Now it's my turn!"

Pikachu got into a defensive pose as he pulled a different-looking Poké Ball out.

0

Back at Cerulean Gym, Teal's Beedrill had engaged Misty's Staryu, and after taking a Water Gun, delivered a Poison Sting, poisoning the Star Shape Pokémon.

"Hang in there, Staryu! Give it your best Bubblebeam!" Misty demanded. Staryu loosed another quick rush of bubbles, shooting them at Beedrill.

"Beedrill! Dodge it and give it a Fury Attack!"

The overgrown wasp flew in, but was forced to incur the bubble attack. It steeled itself however and charged though, giving Staryu a few quick jabs with his stinger arms. Staryu was launched into the pool, surfacing unconscious.

"St...Staryu is unable to battle!" Daisy declared with a hint of shock.

"Way to go, Beedrill! Haha!" Teal praised. "You the bug!"

Overcome with pride at having defeated another Pokémon under it's own power when it had spent so much time as a weakling Weedle, and then as a motionless Kakuna, Beedrill wriggled in his exoskeleton before flexing his spiked arms. "(WRRRYYYYYYYYY!)" He hissed, shaking uncontrollably.

"You may have beaten my Staryu, but that was only the warm up stage!" Misty said with a brush of her bangs as she detached another Poké Ball from the belt of her barely there costume and enlarged it.

"Go, Starmie!" She threw the Ball and it popped open, disgorging light that coalesced into the form of a similar Pokémon, but with a purple body and a cut jewel-like core, and ten limbs.

"Hyaaaah!" It hissed with more gusto than Staryu.

Teal recorded the image on his Pokedex. "The same as Staryu?"

"Come and find out." Misty beckoned.

"I will. Beedrill, use Fury Attack again!"

Beedrill flew in. "(With this attack, there will be nothing left of you!)" He jabbed wildly at Starmie's core. However, each jab merely bounced off. "(Muda Muda Muda Mudamudamudamudamuda-muda!)"

Teal peered in. "It's...not working!"

Misty smirked. "Starmie, Bubblebeam!"

The starfish blocked one of the wasp's stingers. "(MUDA.)" It repeated in an elegant, almost feminine sounding alien-like voice before dousing Beedrill heavily in bubbles.

"(I-impossile...I...am...Spear!)" Beedrill buzzed weakly as he landed on the ground, twitching.

Daisy hopped into the air. "Beedrill is unable to battle! Starmie's the winner!" She exclaimed gleefully.

Teal frowned. "Come back, Beedrill. You did great." He recalled him to his Ball.

"So, who's next then, kid? The Phantom Pikachu?" Misty taunted.

Teal grimaced. Jigglypuff was down. Nidoran was down. Beedrill was down. Pikachu was AWOL. All he had left were Zubat and Ivysaur.

Rather than use the obvious Ivysaur, he pulled Zubat's ball and threw it. The blue bat fluttered around, scoping out its surroundings through echolocation.

"Heh. Zubat. That's one we don't see often." Misty said. "Usually because most trainers are smart enough to know they're not all that great."

"Hey! This is my Pokémon, and I'll train whichever ones I please." Teal retorted.

"Whatever. Starmie, use Tackle!"

"Hyah!" It threw itself at Zubat.

"Zubat, dodge it!" The Bat Pokémon swerved in the air, evading Starmie. "Now use Supersonic!"

"Baaaaatt!" Zubat droned, loosing sonic waves, disorienting Starmie.

"No! It's confused!" Daisy shouted.

"Hell yeah it is!"

Misty frowned, pulling out another X-Defend bottle. Teal could only imagine where she might've been keeping them as she scattered its contents over Starmie. He called a Leech Life attack, prompting Zubat to latch onto one of Starmie's fleshy limbs and suck it's energy out.

"Use Bubblebeam, Starmie!" The starfish staggered around senselessly, hitting it's core against the floor.

"Too bad. Zubat, Leech Life again!"

"Zuu!" Zubat hissed, flying in to bite Starmie. However, Starmie regained it's senses and twirled out of his way.

Misty smirked. Checkmate. "Psywave!"

"Psy-what?" Teal gasped.

Starmie's core lit up as it launched a multicolored tornado of psionic energy, trapping and damaging Zubat. He landed in the pool and surfaced belly up.

"Zubat's unable to battle! Starmie's the winner!" Daisy cheered.

"Okay...I need to train you up some more when this is over." Teal mumbled as he recalled Zubat.

0

Pikachu was locked in battle with the other burglar's Pokémon, a Sandshrew. Because it was Ground-Type, Thunder Shock and Thunder Wave were useless. She hopped back and forth, dodging it's Scratch attempts.

"Big bad electric mouse ain't so hot against my Sandshrew, huh?" The crook poked fun at her.

"Pika!" Pikachu launched herself forward, landing a Mega Punch to it's fellow Mouse Pokémon, but due to it's typing and reasonably moderate defense, he wasn't all that hurt.

"(That all ya got, dollface?~)" Sandshrew asked. "(You'll have to try harder!)" He Scratched her aside, knocking her into the dirt.

"Now why don't I catch it?" The Sandshrew's trainer threw an empty Poké Ball, but it harmlessly bounced off the fallen Pikachu without opening. "Huh?!"

"It's not wild, huh…" His cohort asked, walking up. Without a second thought, he grabbed Pikachu by the heart shaped tail and lifted her up with one hand. "But I bet it's trainer would pay a hefty ransom.~"

Pikachu's eyes popped open. "Chu!" She reared around and sank her sharp teeth into his bare hand.

The gangster dropped her, seething and covering his blood-soaked hand. "Bitch!"

The other one laughed at his comrade. "Bhah-haha! Come on, Rich, you know those things tend to bite you if you do that! Hey Sandshrew, finish it up."

"(With gratuitous pleasure.)" Sandshrew grinned wickedly as he approached, brandishing his claws.

Pikachu backed away nervously. Mega Punch wouldn't hurt him enough to make him faint. Growl would only soften his attack. Thunder Shock was useless.

Against HIM. She took note of the many trees and backed away, making Sandshrew come closer. "(Where ya going, doll! I thought we was gonna have some fun?~)"

"(Yeeeeah, no.)" Pikachu replied, giving a big leap backward, zapping a nearby tree. The tree was blasted apart, with a branch hitting Sandshrew with enough force to knock him out without causing skull, spinal or brain damage.

"H-hey! You can't do that in a battle!"

"(This isn't a proper battle.)" Pikachu responded in pikaspeak. "(This is Poké Justice!)"

As the two thieves dove in, she got low. "(Piiiika-chuuuu!)" She squealed, loosing a Thunder Shock that hit both of them.

"Hyaaa-ahah-ah-ah! Ah! Ahhh!" They shrieked in unison as they were rendered unconscious.

Pikachu checked to see if the coast was clear before hopping into their truck's open door and rummaging through their bag.

"(This is that money stuff Trainer had...but...how much did he have with him?)" Confused as she couldn't know how much money Teal carried, she removed her cape and started stuffing it full with as much as she could carry with it in her mouth, assuming it was all his.

After hopping down, she left a note written with a stick in the dirt that no human could read and thought about how she could get back to Cerulean City. Pikachu looked up to see the power lines running through the route, which provided power to all of mainland Kanto.

She crawled over to it with the cape-bag clenched tightly in her mouth, but try as she might, she couldn't get more than a foot off the ground carrying it that way.

She sighed. "(This is impossible…)" Pikachu looked up, but got an idea as a nearby wild Pidgeotto was pecking at the ground for bugs. ("Hey! Hey, buddy can you help me out?)"

Pidgeotto looked up at her and cocked his head to the side.

0

"Go, Ivysaur!" Teal exclaimed, tossing his last Ball. The dinosaur-esque quadruped manifested from light and appeared before him on a platform.

"Saur!" Ivysaur bellowed, eager for some fun, before taking sight of Misty, Tentacruel and Starmie. "Ivy?" He grunted in confusion, scanning each of them to divine who might be his opponent.

"It's the purple thing, Ivy!" Teal stated. "Do your best and let's end this quick."

"Sasaur!" Ivysaur affirmed, taking a low stance.

"Hmph." Misty sighed as Tentacruel let her off on the same side of the walkway as Teal. "At least you're smart enough to keep one half decent fighter. But he's still going down!"

"Don't be so sure!" Teal countered. "This Ivysaur's my partner, so don't expect it to be a cake walk! Use Tackle, bud!"

"Ivyivy!" He charged, leaping from platform to platform, coming to slam it's body into Starmie. The Mysterious Pokémon was shoved back, but held her ground.

"Not enough! Bubblebeam!" Misty commanded.

"Hyahh!" Starmie gasped, shooting twin bubble streams from it's limbs. Ivysaur was stung by the attack, shrinking back.

Teal frowned. "Go for the kill! Vine Whip!"

"Saur! Ivy-saur!" The Seed Pokémon howled, striking his foe with his vines. Starmie hissed angrily, splashing into the water, but resurfacing quickly.

"That was a good hit, but not enough to take us down. Psywave!"

Starmie channeled it's psionic powers, trapping Ivysaur in a water tornado. "I-i-ivy!" He wailed.

"Ivy!" Teal scowled at Misty as his partner crashed into the aquarium. The Grass-Type surfaced, gulping air loudly as he swam back to Teal. The boy knelt down and hefted him out. "Are you okay, bud?"

"Ivy...So...sore…" Ivysaur gasped a bit, managing a smile, knowing his trainer cared for him.

"Good."

Misty brushed her hair and sighed. "Well that's that. Your Ivysaur is on its last leg of stamina. Now why don't you just give up, go to the Center, and try to better yourself as a trainer that can actually control his Pokémon?"

Teal rose up. He wasn't actually taking the Gym Challenge, so he had no real reason to finish the battle. Ivysaur didn't deserve to get hurt.

"I-"

"PIKA!"

Before he could announce his surrender, the Gym's door burst open, and a familiar caped Pokémon scurried in.

"Cappy?!" Teal asked as Ivysaur bolted up as well with a chime of a syllable.

The Pikachu scurried up to him, but carrying her cape in her mouth as if it were a bag. "Chu!" There was something different about her, body glowing with a lighter shade of yellow, and eyes pure white. A charged aura permeated the air.

"Where have you been, girl?" Teal asked, arms crossed.

_**Pikachu had Pidgeotto carry her up to the top of the power pole, as it couldn't carry her between towns with her cape-bag full. She fed on the electricity from the power lines, using them as a current to run across with enhanced speed. However, consuming so much electricity drove her into a manic state, zipping and zooming across all Kanto on the lines, even winding up on Cinnabar Island, which wasn't even hooked up to the same grid.**_

The Mouse Pokémon looked and saw Ivysaur's bruises, and glanced over to Starmie and Misty. "Ka-ka-pikachuu!" She squeaked angrily, approaching.

"I...is this...your Pikachu?" Misty asked, nervous of it's glow.

"Y-yeah." Teal added. "I...guess she wants to fight."

"It looks mad…" Kayla whispered from her seat.

The ginger haired girl shrugged. "Fine. But don't expect to win just because it's electric type."

Teal reassumed a challenging position. "Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!"

She leapt into the air as her glow intensified, but rather than shooting the attack as a concentrated beam or ray, the glow itself would be the attack.

0

**B-BOOOOOOM!**

The entirety of Cerulean City turned to the Gym, seeing the place light up like a firework as if a bomb went off inside.

The sound of the explosion echoed through the surrounding area. Deep within Cerulean Cave, a certain creature stirred, hearing the electric attack's aftermath. It's lavender eyes fluttered open as it lied on the ground.

'_God dammit, Zapdos._' Mewtwo thought as he left the cave, knocking out the guy blocking it and soaring through the sky in the direction of the Power Plant.

0

The smoke inside the gym cleared, Teal and Misty on the ground, coughing loudly.

The boy turned to see Daisy attending to Starmie, who had fainted.

"H-hey, are you...okay?" Teal coughed.

Misty immediately jolted back and scooted away from him. "St-st-stay away from me!" She stuttered. "_Go-o-o-o away_!" Electricity spattered from her body as she seemed to take on the same glow Pikachu had, minus the eyes, and developed an echo to her voice.

"But I just asked if you were okay! You might be-!"

Wanting to get rid of the kid and his dangerously charged Pikachu, Misty threw him a badge, a wad of cash and a TM disk. "_There! Take the Cascade Badge, takethemoneyandtakethetechnicalmachine! Now grab your Pokémon and get out before I call the cops!" _

Teal sweatdropped before retrieving the items and backing away, Ivysaur following him. Pikachu rubbed her cheek pouches and seemed to moan, as if trying to build the electricity back up.

The boy and his two Pokémon walked outside.

"What got into her…" Teal wondered before he felt Pikachu tugging on his pants leg. "What is it?"

The rodent held up a few burnt Pokédollars from her cape-bag. "Pika bika…" She said regretfully.

Curious, her trainer crouched down to inspect the large amount of cash inside the bag. Unfortunately it had all been made worthless due to being burned by her attack. "Where did you...get all this money?"

Kayla came dashing out of the Gym. "What...was that?!" Her shout startling all three of them.

"Geez, Kay, you think you could scream any louder?" Teal asked, clutching his chest as Ivysaur sighed.

"Sorry...it's just... that was the biggest power burst I'd ever seen from a Pokémon! It was freaky."

"Well...To tell you the truth, I don't know what happened. Pikachu here went off on her own this morning and I had no idea where she went.

"Hey Kayla...I'm sorry about last night."

The pinkette blinked as he bowed his head.

"I caught that Abra yesterday, and had no idea what it would do. This jerk let it loose during the show, and I guess it was in a prankster's mood. I traded it away, so don't worry about it."

She nodded. "It's okay, Arteu. I don't blame you."

He looked back up into her eyes. "Thank you, Kayla."

As he was about to walk away, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Is it okay if I come with you?"

"Eh... why would you want to come with me? After... you know."

"Well...if I'm constantly going along with a trainer, I can get more practice healing Pokémon. That'll look good on my resume. Besides." She took a few steps ahead of him. "Someone's gotta look after those poor babies of yours!" The girl teased.

Teal grinned. "Okay then. Lemme just hit the actual Center first. Then we can head out to the next town."

The two of them went to the Pokémon Center, with Teal emptying Pikachu's cape bag into a garbage can. After healing up, the boy and girl left for Route 5.

**Okay, boys and girls, that's a wrap on Chapter 6. A nice Gym Battle, with a shiny badge under Teal's belt. What awaits them as they head toward Viridian City and a shared adventure? I apologise if the Misty interactions were a little boring. I gave her Starmie Psywave so it would have a Psychic attack. Plus since this is Gen I, the TM Teal got is TM11, Bubblebeam.**

**Party Update: **

**Teal**

**Beedrill: Lv 15. Moves: Poison Sting, Harden, String Shot and Fury Attack. **

**Pikachu: Lv 17. Moves: Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Mega Punch. (Only put on there due to them battling and actually levelling up. )**

**Kayla**

**Chansey: Lv 15. Moves: Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Double Slap, Pound.**


	7. Chapter 7

After heading out from the Pokémon Center, Teal and Kayla walked south to the next route. Unfortunately, a small tree bordered entirely by fence blocked them off.

"Uh-oh." Kayla began, turning to him. "None of your Pokémon know Cut, do they?"

"No. What's that?" Teal replied.

"It's an HM move. They're needed for trainers to get past certain obstacles or get around more quickly. Cut can be used outside battle when you get Misty's badge."

"Oh. Good. Then I just need Cut. Let's see if there's another way around."

The two of them navigated their way around a fence until they reached a certain house that had recently been robbed.

"What happened here?" He asked as the Hiker that owned the place sulked.

"Team Rocket raided me and stole my prized TM for Dig." The burly man replied. "Then this kid about your age with a Charmeleon came by and defeated them. He gave it back, but now I'm not even sure I want it. They might try and take it again."

He looked down to Teal, pondering for a moment. "You look like a capable trainer. Why don't you take this instead?" The Hiker held out a light pale brown TM disc in it's case.

"Umm...sure." Teal blinked, accepting it. "Thanks I guess."

"And if you want to go through to the next Route, just go inside. That brute made a hole a Snorlax could fit through."

Teal looked to Kayla and shrugged as they entered his damaged home and exited through the afformentioned hole. "I hope that guy's going to be okay."

"Yeah. But at least he still has a roof over his head." Teal added.

The two looked around Route 5, seeing a house in the middle. A man was outside, doing a bit of light gardening with a chubby yellow duck Pokémon by his side.

"Oh hi there!" He said, taking notice of them.

"Psy-psy Duck!" The duck creature added, waving it's hands.

"'Morning." Teal greeted the elderly gentleman, and recording Psyduck's image.

Kayla looked up at the sign. "Pokémon Day Care?"

"Yes, that's right. People call me the Day Care Man." The gentleman replied. "I take care of Trainer's Pokémon, and they romp around here gaining experience from having play battles with each other, or wrestling with Poké Dolls."

Teal smiled to himself. "Got room for a spare?" He held out Zubat's Ball. "This one isn't very strong, but I was hoping to level it up a bit."

He let it open, and Zubat took shelter under his arm from the sun as soon as he appeared.

The Day Care Man peered down at Zubat.

"Yes, I think this one will do nicely."

"Great!" Teal handed him the sphere that had contained Zubat. He held his arm up and Zubat fluttered at his side. "Zuuster, you'd better behave yourself. I'll be back for you a little later."

"Zuzu." Zubat hissed lightly.

"Come along now, little one. I'll get you a nest built in a nice dark room, how's that sound?" The Day Care Man asked.

"Batat!" It cried happily as it followed him inside.

Psyduck turned to Kayla and Teal, almost as if expecting something. Then it's beak contorted into a smile. "Psy-duck!" It waved goodbye and followed it's caretaker in the house.

"Hope he gets really strong. Especially if I have to fight Blue again." Teal mused.

"Blue...that boy that beat you in Viridian?" The pink-haired girl asked. "I heard he'd beaten Misty too. That would mean he has at least two badges."

"Yeah, well I got a badge too. So I'm sure to stand some kinda chance of kicking him around!" Teal said with a grin. The next town down is Saffron, isn't it?"

"Yup!"

"Great. Let's be going." The two continued south, but as soon as they got through the gate, the guard held his hand up.

"Sorry, but you can't pass."

"Aww, why not?" Teal asked.

"Road problems. But if you wanna skip Saffron, and go straight ahead further south to Vermillion City, there's the Underground Path. The entrance is just back outside."

Teal shrugged again as Kayla started out and he followed. The guard started panting heavily. "Man, I need a drink…"

0

The travelling duo made their way into the trail that was the Underground Path, a dimly lit man-made tunnel.

"Wow, sure is dark." The pinkette mused before teasingly turning around. "Better not try anything in the dark, boy~!"

"I'm not." Teal yawned, before smirking. "But just watch out for anything you could trip over."

"I'm not clumsy, funnyman." Kayla responded with a giggle. The green eyes boy smiled. It was fun already, travelling with her. Within a few moments of walking, they reached the other side and surfaced, finding the exit.

Once outside, and their eyes adjusted to the light, Teal made note of the few Trainers around. "All right...seems we might not get to Vermillion without a fight or two." He turned to the side and immediately saw a familiar hat-wearing boy.

Red was lying down in the grass, with his arms folded behind his head, with his Charmeleon and his own Pikachu lying by his side. Being the quieter type, he really enjoyed peaceful moments like these in between competing, watching the the clouds drift by, and aerial Pokemon frolicking about overhead.

'_Ahh... serenity...bliss...home._' He thought.

"Hey! Hey, Red!" He heard a voice calling his name.

'_Shit._' He raised his head to look up at the approaching party, and allowing himself a smile at seeing that it was Teal and not that insufferable Blue. He rose to his feet as Pika and Charmeleon woke up with a stir.

"Good to see ya again, neighbor." Teal said as he and Kayla walked up to him.

"You too." Red uttered almost silently.

"Hey, check this out!" He began, reaching into his pocket and producing the Cascade Badge. Red promptly gave him the thumbs up and displaying his own, pinned to his collar. He saw fit to hide the face that he also had the Boulder Badge to avoid demotivating him.

"Nice one!" Teal praised. He got a hint of an idea before taking a few steps back. "Remember our agreement?" He pulled his Pikachu's Poké Ball out.

Red nodded, recalling their exchange from yesterday. He smiled and twirled his cap around like another famous protagonist.

"Hey, Kayla. Wanna be the ref?"

"You're going to battle?" The busty nurse in training asked. "Sure thing, and I'll heal your Pokemon after it's over."

"Great! Go, Ivysaur!" He threw the sphere and it popped open, loosing his partner Pokemon in a puff of smoke.

"Ivy!" The small dinosaur-like creature bellowed.

Red grinned and threw out his own. And to the surprise of all present, a Bulbasaur was released from inside.

"Bulbaa!" The smaller Seed Pokémon yipped upon appearance.

"Wha-!?" Teal gasped. "Where did you get a Bulbasaur?! My Pokédex can't even find their natural habitat!"

"Ohh, that's where that Bulbasaur went!" Kayla noted.

"Huh?"

"One of my classmates was taking care of one, and she said she gave it to a trainer that swore to take good care of it."

"Oh...doesn't exactly answer why my Pokédex can't find them, but neat." Teal continued. "Ivysaur, use-"

"Ivy!" Ivysaur launched himself forward.

"H-hey! I didn't say what to use!"

"Bulb!" Bulbasaur rushed out to meet his older counterpart, but instead of attacking each other, they started play wrestling and nudging each other's faces.

It was a confusing display at first, but it made Teal chuckle. "Guess they think they're family. "Let's call this one a draw, Red."

The Pallet Town prodigy nodded in agreement, allowing the two Grass-Types to play while they battled.

Red got out a substitute Ball and threw it out. In a burst of light, a large, fearsome bird with wide wings, a narrow, sharp beak and a bristle atop it's head appeared.

"Fear-ow!"

Teal shakingly recorded the image before recollecting himself. "Okay then! Cappy, your move!"

He threw his Pikachu's Ball, and the caped rodent manifested.

"Pika!" She began, but stopped short upon seeing Fearow. "P-pi…" She shivered.

"Hey, Cap! Don't worry girl!" Teal said. She looked back at him. "You're an Electric-Type. He's Flying-Type! You've got the advantage."

Fearow immediately dove in for an attack. "Dodge it!" The Electric Mouse leapt upward as the bird dove in and hurled herself past him.

"Now hit him with another one'a those mega-mondo Thunder Shock attacks!"

"Piiiikaaa-" The rodent began, waving her arms before drawing them to her side. "Chuuuuuu-!"

Moments passed, but no electric attack left her form.

"H...huh!?" Teal gasped.

"It didn't work?" Kayla asked.

Red raised a brow but simply assumed it's Thundershock had zero PP. He waved his arm and Fearow dove in for another attack, this time landing several Fury Attack jabs on Pikachu's stomach.

Teal grimaced. '_Wait...he didn't even issue a command…_"

"Do something, Teal, or I might decide to disqualify your Pikachu." Kayla said.

"Pikachu, try it again! Use Thunder Shock!"

"P-p-Piiika-!" She groaned, trying her hardest to shoot the electric bolt at Fearow, but barely managed the slightest fizzle. "Pi…"

Fearow dove in again, Pecking Cappy, and knocking her on her back. "Pi-kaa!"

"Try another move, Teal!" Kayla suggested.

"Fine. We don't need electricity! Use Mega Punch!"

Cappy leapt up and charged, fist glowing white and slamming it into Fearow's side. "Fear!"

Red whipped his arm and Fearow dove in again with another punishing flurry of Fury Attack. Cap went down for the count.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Fearow is the winner!" The pink-haired ref declared.

"What's wrong, Cappy?" Teal asked, stooping down and picking her up. "You practically FRIED Misty's Starmie…"

"P...pika-..." The heart-tailed Pikachu vocalized somberly and shrugging lightly.

Teal broke out her Poké Ball. "Okay then... we'll see about it later. Take a nice nap or something." She was sucked inside by the light of the Ball. Then he looked up to face Red. '_But still...Fearow almost seemed to attack on his own...Red never gave it a vocal command…_' He squinted at his neighbor. '_Could Red be the kinda guy who can get his feelings across to Pokémon without saying a word_?"

He grimaced and pulled out his next Poké Ball. "Go, Nidoran!" The blue skinned quadruped took to the field. "No! Nido!"

"Battle begin!" Kayla declared.

"Now I know the opponent's big, but we can handle 'em. Use Scratch!"

Nidoran charged, lashing out at Fearow with her sharp nails. The bird crowed annoyedly, using Leer. The Poison Pin Pokémon shivered in fright, backing away.

"We'll counter that. Growl!"

"Rrraaa!" Nidoran barked, making Fearow shrink back.

"Fear!" Fearow cawed, jabbing her with his Peck attack. She whined, her health taking a big hit right off the bat.

"Nidoran! Stay strong! Tackle!"

Ignoring her pain, she charged in and bashed into Fearow in the same place Cappy's Mega Punch struck.

Fearow collapsed, fainting.

"Fearow is unable to battle! Nidoran's the winner!"

"N...Nido!" Nidoran squeaked happily at having defeated a powerful foe. She shook her ears and rump with happiness and jumped about.

Another Ball flashed, letting out a Pokémon similar to Clefairy, but taller, and bearing larger wings.

"Fa-ble!" Clefable vocalized, fluttering it's wings.

"Wow...your Clefairy evolved?"

"He must've given it a Moon Stone!" Kayla noted. "That's the only way they evolve."

"Well let's continue this then. Nidoran, use Scratch again!"

Bounding with confidence, Nidoran charged and scratched Clefable, but she whirled around and gave her a Pound attack. Nidoran was launched backwards, but wasn't out just yet. With another call to use Scratch, she lunged, but Clefable sidestepped, unloading a heavy Double Slap.

Nidoran fell out, eyes swirling.

"Nidoran is unable to battle! Clefable is the winner."

"Come back, Nidoran." Teal said, calling her back to her Ball. "I'm proud of you." He pocketed the sphere and produced another one. "Go, Jigglypuff!" The spherical Balloon Pokémon appeared. Immediately upon seeing Clefable, she pouted and inflated herself a bit. Clefable in turn frowned and took on a defensive stance.

"(There can only be one unnecessarily cute Pokémon in this fanfic!)" Jigglypuff declared.

"(We don't need to be adversaries...join me and we can rule the world with our cuteness!)" Clefable countered.

"(I don't side with the enemy, offworlder!)"

The pixie narrowed her eyes. "(I don't want to kill you.)"

The tension cut the air like a knife, making Teal gulp. "I don't think they like each other."

Even Red was unnerved. "N-nuh…"

Acting entirely of their own accord, Clefable and Jigglypuff rushed each other and started to wildly slap at each other with Pound. Then Pound turned into Double Slap(Jigglypuff merely approximated it with quicker bouts of Pound). But the two were parrying each other, ignoring all the laws of traditional turn-based RPG combat.

Their melee got so fierce that they started kicking up wind with each blow.

"(I won't have any mercy!)" Clefable shrieked.

"(Don't expect any from me!)" Jigglypuff exclaimed. The two crosscountered their Pound attacks, and were launched back. Both cute Pokémon stood panting, Jigglypuff more so.

"Okay...This seems like a natural stopping point." Teal said as he and Red recalled them.

'_What was that all about?_' Red thought.

"Beedrill, Go!" Teal threw his next Ball, which let the large wasplike creature out.

"(Who's my next Exp. Snack?)" The Beedrill buzzed.

Red motioned for his Pikachu. Pika rose up hopped over on all fours.

Beedrill made a buzzing snort. "(Oh? You approach me, Pika?)"

"(Uhh...I mean, we ARE fighting, aren't we?)" Pika asked.

"(Heh...if you can call it that.)"

"(How many Pokémon have you beaten?)"

"(Oh, I don't know, how many berries have you eaten in your lifetime?)"

"(Okay, cool it with the JoJo's references, Beedrill.)" Ivysaur said from the side.

(MY NAME IS SPEAR-!)" Beedrill spat. "(Now let's end this charade of a battle quickly!)"

"(Don't you know who I am?)" Pika asked. "(I'm THE Pikachu, bug boy!)" He launched a Thundershock his way. Beedrill incurred the attack, but was otherwise unscathed.

"(Useless!)"

"Beedrill use Poison Sting!" Teal called.

"Spii!" Beedrill hissed, striking out with one of his stingers. Pika was lanced, but not badly hurt, not Poisoned.

While Beedrill was close, Pika lit him up with a close range Thunder Shock.

"(Can't you see your Thunder Shock is useless?! It's useless, useless, useless, useless!)" The overgrown wasp buzzed.

"(This bug makes another JoJo's reference, I'm setting him on fire.)" Red's Charmeleon grumbled from the side.

"Fury Attack!" Teal called.

"(Hyaaaaaah!)" Beedrill shrieked, wildly jabbing Pika with his stingers. Pika grunted and gasped with each blow, but wouldn't fall.

Pika flew back and twirled around, landing a heavy Quick Attack and pushing him back.

"Poison Sting one more time, Beedrill!" Teal commanded.

"(Begone!)" Beedrill charged, jabbing at Pika with his abdominal stinger, but his prey leapt up, and sparked his cheeks again.

The rodent unleashed a massive Thunder Shock, electrocuting his foe.

"(Soooonnnnuuuvabitch!)" Beedrill cried as he fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

"Beedrill is unable to battle." Kayla declared. "Red's Pikachu is the winner. Victory goes to Red of Pallet Town!"

"Have a good rest, Beedrill." Teal said, recalling the big bug to his Ball. Then he went to shake hands with Red and give him the prize money. "Good match, Red. It probably woulda turned out differently if I had Ivysaur to battle. But I figure him playing with his little friend there is more important.

"C'mon, Ivy!"

"Ivy-vy!" Ivysaur said farewell to Red's Bulbasaur as he walked back to his trainer.

Red waved his hand with a smile and set off down the road.

"I'll win next time though!" Teal boasted.

Red gave him a thumbs up as he departed with Pika, Charmeleon and his Bulbasaur. The fire lizard was remotely disappointed over not getting to battle.

"Okay, Arteu!" Kayla said, rubbing her hands together. "Bring your other Pokémon back out."

"You got it."

The boy let Jigglypuff, Beedrill, Pikachu, and Nidoran back out of their Poké Balls, and allowed Kayla to heal them with Revives and Potions.

After allowing them to eat and drink, Teal recalled them all, except Pikachu.

"Okay, girl, do you feel okay?" Teal asked, kneeling to get a better look.

"Ch...chu…" The caped rodent replied weakly. She was at full health, but something was clearly wrong.

"Do you think you can try and use Thunder Shock again? Just to see?"

Cappy pulled her paws to uee side. "Chuuuu!" Despite her best efforts, she could only manage a small spark.

Then, she fell to the ground. "Pi…"

"Oh no!" Teal cried. "Kayla, do something!"

"I...I don't know what to do! We'd have to take her to a Pokémon Center! I don't have any diagnostic equipment." The pinkette replied.

The boy picked Cap up in his arms. "Hold on, Pikachu, I'll get you there in no time!"

Nearby, a passerby was driving by in his Jeep. "Take a step and I'm on my way... Pokémon Advanc-hmm?" The shades-wearing individuals took note of Teal picking up his ill Pokémon and running in his direction. He shut the engine off and got out, halting Teal. "What's going on here?"

"No time, dude!" Teal gasped out, sprinting in place. "Besides, it's not your business. Now can you-"

"I think it is my business." The spiky-haired blond guy said threateningly.

Teal looked him over. He had a militaristic vibe to him, wearing a tank top and camo pants. "Look, I don't have time to battle, please, can you just-"

The man gently put his hand on Teal's shoulder and smiled. "Kid…" He removed his glasses to reveal his unnecessarily beautiful sparkling whitish blue eyes. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, I just had a battle. And my Pikachu here couldn't use her Thunder Shock attack. Then she started panting all of a sudden and fell over!"

"Hmm…" The stranger picked Cappy up and prodded her cheek with his bare hands. "Well that's not good." He took hold of her tail. "Hey, sorry about this."

"Pi?" Cappy squeaked nervously until she felt a tank. Angrily, she turned around and bit his hand.

Lt. Surge frowned. He knew it was commonly accepted that Pikachu were likely to bite if their tails were yanked, but he knew firsthand this was false.

"I think this little spitfire's burned out."

"Burned out, what does that mean?" Kayla asked.

"Electric Pokémon build up their electricity overtime. But it seems she absorbed a LOT of it before letting it all loose." He continued. "But don't worry. I know a quick solution." Teal and Kayla raised their eyebrows in confusion.

After a few moments, wires were hooked up to Cappy. Lt. Surge sent out his own Pikachu, and a larger, similar looking Pokémon with a long whip-like tail, ending in a shape of a lightning bolt. The two of them also had wires hooked to them.

"Okay, boys. Thunder Shock." Lt. Surge said.

His Pikachu and Raichu let out their electricity from their cheek pouches into the circuits. Cappy squeaked loudly as she felt it all pour into her own cheek pouches.

Teal watched, sweat rolling down his head as his Pokemon started to writhe and wriggle, being electrified, but not electrocuted.

Within moments, Cappy perked up. "Pika!" She exclaimed happily.

Another minute passed until Surge said "Aaaand done." His Mouse Pokémon stopped their attacks, and gave sighs of relief before he disconnected the wires. "She just needed a boost."

"Wow...you sure she's okay?" Teal asked.

"Try telling her to use her own Thunder Shock attack."

He paused for a moment. "Okay...Cappy, use Thunder Shock!"

"Piii-kaa-chuuu!" Cappy howled, shooting a bolt of lightning from her body into the sky.

"Well...I think that's that. Heh-heh!" Teal said with a laugh as he took Cappy in his arms and hugged the little Mouse. She hugged back as he put her back on the ground. "How can I ever thank you?"

Lt. Surge waved it away. "Ahh, don't mention it. Electric Pokemon saved my life in the war. Can't help but do my best to help one in need. Call me Lt. Surge. Come to the Viridian Gym sometime. We'll have ourselves a nice match!"

Teal smiled. "I'm not really in the Gym Challenge, but I'll make a trip out and see ya. Thanks a lot sir."

"No problem. Heh. I think Trigger and Lyvewyre like your little friend."

Teal turned to see Surge's Raichu and Pikachu rubbing cheek pouches with Cappy.

"(Whaddya say, cutie? Why don't we let your trainer and his lady friend be the first to discover Pichu?~)" The Raichu(Trigger) asked.

"(Umm... I'll pass. But thanks for helping me out.)"

"(Anytime!)" Lyvewyre said.

"C'mon, boys, let's go. We got a busy day in Saffron."

"What do you have to do there?" Kayla asked.

"Oh, we're having a meeting with the Leaders of Celadon, and Saffron Cities' Gyms. Misty of Cerulean was supposed to be joining us, but apparently something happened with the Gym and she can't be there."

"Ohh…" Teal intoned knowingly, recalling the explosion kicked up by Cappy's attack.

"Well, I'll see you two love birds later!" Lt. Surge added, getting back in his Jeep, Trigger and Lyvewyre in tow.

"Huh?!" Teal and Kayla gasped in unison. "We're not-"

"Ah-ha-ha. Just messin' with ya." He snickered before revving his engines and driving off.

"Well...that was... something." Teal said. "But at least Cappy's okay."

"Hey! You!" A voice called. They both turned to see a Bug Catcher approach. "I was getting bored, cuz there aren't many bugs out here. Wanna battle?"

Teal smiled to Pikachu. "Sure!"

It was a quick battle. The Bug Catcher used his Butterfree. Though String Shot hampered Pikachu's speed, it couldn't slow down Quick Attack. Thunder Shock made quick work of it.

"Aww man…" The Bug Catcher groaned. He handed Teal the prize money and left.

"Well. I think I've got a decent bit of cash on hand now." Teal said. "Let's head to Vermillion."

"Okay!" Kayla agreed. "We can watch the S.S. Anne set sail. I wanna restock my medicine too."

The two of them walked a bit further, and soon, they smelled the salt of the sea. Vermillion City. The Kanto Region's port city.

"I'll meet up with you later then." Teal said. The two parted ways, with Kayla on her way to the Poke Mart. He looked over by the shore and saw a lone fisherman. "Hey old timer. Catching anything?"

The fisherman turned around, showing his mustached face. "Hello there, young'un. Well, not at the moment. But the big one'll bite soon. Soon. What about you, sonny boy? You like fishing?"

"Hmm...never really thought about it."

"Well here. If it ever peaks your fancy, why don't you take one of my spare Old Rods?" He handed Teal a well-used wooden fishing rod.

"Wow...thanks."

"Don't worry about it partner. Just remember the Fishing Guru's most important lesson. Ya can't catch 'em if ya can't land 'em. Turn to the sea and let the lure fly."

Teal smiled. "Thanks. I'll remember that." He decided to go to another side of the pier and try his luck. Reaching for his belt, he let Nidoran out of her Ball.

"Nido?" She looked around, waiting for an opponent as Teal sat down.

"Relax, Nidoran. Just sit back and relax." Teal smiled as he cast his fishing rod out and watched the lure bob about in the waves. Nidoran's ears perked up curiously as she eyeballed the lure.

"Raaan?"

She accidentally leaned in a bit too far and fell in. "Nido!"

"Nidoran!" Teal gasped. He thought to reach down, but remembered the Pokédex entry saying something about even small scratches from Nidoran's barbs being fatal. He grimaced and groaned. '_F*ck it._' He dove into the water to rescue the Poison Pin Pokémon.

He swam a bit, and grabbed hold of Nidoran, making sure to avoid the needle like barbs. "Nidora…" She sighed, but took sight of the fin of an unknown creature break the water. "NI-NI! NIDO!"

"Huh?!" Teal turned to see the scarred fin breach the water. "Oh hell no." He took Nidoran and started swimming closer to shore. After a moment, he managed to get back on dry land.

The two of them saw the creature get closer and closer until it leapt from the water and onto the bank.

"Wh...what?!" Teal spat in confusion.

The creature was a familiar medium-sized fish Pokemon with a crown like horn on it's back, and twin barbels on either side of it's mouth. It was mildly scarred.

"It's one of those fish things that dude tried to sell me." He recalled. He pulled out his Pokedex. Magikarp. The Fish Pokémon. "Surely it isn't the same one…"

But it was. It was the very same Magikarp.

After he declined to purchase it from the salesman by Mt. Moon, the fish had escaped from him on the way to Pallet Town, and swam it's way down from the sea, battering every Tentacool in sight(not even Professor Oak could explain how it did so knowing only Splash).

And now, seeing the Trainer who had rejected him, filled him with rage.

"Ma-magikarp!" It vocalized, shivering in anger.

Nidoran cocked her head to the side. "Ni?" The fish flopped and smacked into Nidoran with Tackle. "Doh!"

"Hey!" Teal shouted. "Don't attack her like that!"

"Karrp!" Magikarp spat, Tackling him. Teal staggered back.

"Damn...you got some power for being a dumb fish. Nidoran, use Poison Sting!"

"Nininidora!" Nidoran squealed, jabbing Magikarp with her horn. Magikarp made a grunting sound before Tackling her again.

"Tackle it right back into the water!"

"Ran!" Nidoran slammed into Magikarp, sending it back into the water. The Fish Pokemon went belly up, going unconscious, and sank back beneath the waves. He would lick his wounds whenever he woke back up and seek Teal out.

"Well that was easy." Teal said.

"Ni…Nido." Nidoran sighed.

Then, she opened up her eyes, feeling her body tense up. "(Okay, I feel wierd…)"

"Hmm? What's up, girl?" Her trainer asked.

"(I...I don't-k-k-know…)" Nidoran squeaked as she felt her body heat up, taking on a white glow.

"Ohh, I know what this is!" Teal balled his fists with delight. "Let it roll, Nidoran! You're evolving!"

Nidoran's silhouette grew larger, gaining more bulk in her lower body, and her forelegs adjusting to look somewhat like arms. Her ears also widened, and her face took on a semi snouted appearance.

The light died down, revealing her new form. "Ninirina?" The newly evolved Pokémon vocalized inquisitively, looking herself over.

"Aww sweet!" Teal pulled out his Pokédex, which was buzzing. It displayed her image.

"**Congratulations! Your Nidoran(F) has evolved into Nidorina!" **A text box on the screen displayed.

"Now that's cool!"

"(I could get used to this!)" "Nidorina" mused.

Teal patted her on the head. "Good girl. Now I'd bet you're much stronger than you were before."

His Pokedex started buzzing wildly again. "Huh?" He opened it back up. It displayed a familiar stone with a crescent moon sigil carved on it.

"**Moon Stone detected! Moon Stone detected!**"

"What's a…" Teal began. "Oh wait!" He took his bag off and fumbled around in it. Nidorina leaned in to look at what he was doing, until he finally produced the stone the Pokédex declared.

After he found the Moon Stone, his Pokedex displayed his Party List. Besides Nidorina and Jigglypuff's sprites were the words "COMPATIBLE."

"So I guess this means you'll evolve if I give this to ya…

"Hey, Nidoran, oh, sorry, I mean Nidorina...would you wanna evolve again?"

"'(Evolve again?)'" Nidorina parroted. "(Y'mean I could grow more?)"

"You'd be a whole HECK of a it stronger I'd guess. It's up to you."

Nidorina clung to his legs, eyes sparkling. "(I wanna be bigger!)" She almost pawed for the Moon Stone in his hands. "(So much bigger and stronger! Please!)"

Teal smiled. "Fair enough." He dropped the Moon Stone and she caught it in her mouth.

Right away, her body glowed with white light again. Teal stepped back, cuz she grew a lot more this time. Now she was becoming fully bipedal. When the light died down, "Nidorina" had changed quite a bit. Now she somewhat resembled a dinosaur, with a thick tail lying on the ground behind her, and spines jutting up from her back. She had also become bulkier in the chest, stomach, legs and arms. Her body had bumps and patches resembling a human bikini.

"Ni-do...queen?" She vocalized as she opened her eyes. Then upon seeing she was almost as tall as Teal was, she smiled. "Queen!" She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Hehheh! Don't sweat it!" He patted her back (making sure to avoid the spines) and took a look at his Pokédex, which now displayed her new image with a text box reading "**Congratulations! Your Nidorina has evolved into Nidoqueen!"**

Nidoqueen turned to look at her reflection on the water's surface. Upon seeing how she looked, she blushed and put her hands over her face. "(Ohh...I am SOOOO beautiful!)"

Teal chuckled to himself, until he saw an older gentleman walk toward him, with a full beard and mustache. He wore a black fedora and tailcoat.

"Young man, what a shameless display!" He grumbled. "I thought you were an upstanding young lad when I saw you and your Nidoran sit down together and fish!"

"Woah, whaddya mean, old timer?" Teal asked.

"Don't play dumb. Evolving your Pokémon fully in three minutes! Any Pokémon Trainer worth their weight in Nuggets should take their precious time enjoying their experiences with all stages of their Pokémon's evolution! What you've done is a shortcut to power. You should be ashamed."

The man turned and left, but not before turning back to say: "And I'm no 'Old Timer.' I'm the chairman of the Pokémon Fan Club!"

Teal grimaced at the chairman's back before turning back to Nidoqueen. "(Did we do something wrong?)" She asked.

"Come on, Nidoqueen. Just ignore him. Wanna go check out the Diglett Cave?"

"Ni!" She replied enthusiastically.

0

After walking for a short distance, and getting directions from a local, Teal, Nidoqueen and Ivysaur found the Diglett Cave. "Woah...so this place was really dug by Diglett?"

"Yep! You bet!" A surprising voice popped up, making the boy and his Pokémon jump back in fright. It was a Hiker, with few teeth in his head.

"Ohh, sorry. Didn't mean to spook ya. Name's Finnis."

"T...Teal. But my friends call me Arteu." He nervously shook the Hiker's hand.

"Eh-yup, lad, this place was all dug by Diglett! Enough'uv'em can really change the topography of an area. I hear there's one like it in a far off region, but I like this one just fine. If you follow this tunnel, you'll pop right out by Pewter City."

Teal recalled Brock's attitude the last time they met. "Umm...I think we won't go that far. Thanks for the info."

"Wait! Just a warning, kid." Finnis continued. "Diglett are docile enough, but watch out for the bigger Dugtrio. Those fellers tend to have problems with passerbys lately. And they be much stronger, too."

"I'll make sure to remember that." Teal said as he, Ivysaur and Nidoqueen went further into the tunnel.

The cave was simple enough for your run of the mill tunnel. All the way through, a quiet crunching sound could be heard.

"Cool…"

A small rising in the earth formed near his feet and a small brown creature with a pill-like shape, small black eyes and a round red nose popped up. "Dig-dig-diglett!" It exclaimed.

"That must be a Diglett!" Teal stated, capturing the image on his Pokédex. The entry confirmed it.

The Diglett snorted aggressively and crawled toward them. "Guess it wants to fight. Ivysaur!"

"Ivy!" The flower bulb-backed creature responded with enthusiasm and charged in. Diglett charged and lashed out, scratching him.

"Vine Whip!" Teal exclaimed.

"Saur!" Ivysaur called, striking Diglett on the head with this vines.

Diglett scratched again, but Ivysaur Tackled, and with that, Diglett fainted.

"Yes!" Teal said.

"Ivy-ivy!" Ivysaur hopped about happily until another angry Diglett popped up beside him. "Saurrr…" He growled.

The second Diglett blindsided him with a harder Scratch. Ivysaur was annoyed by the little mole and decided to give him a Vine Whip. Though Diglett didn't seem to take much as damage, it was still hurt.

The Mole Pokemon submerged himself in the earth.

"(Is it running away?)" Ivysaur asked himself, scanning the area for where he might surface.

Suddenly, Diglett popped up beneath him, flinging earth against Ivysaur's belly. "Saur!" He grunted as he was knocked over.

"Ivysaur!" Teal gasped. The Seed Pokémon struggled to his feet. "Vine Whip, one more time!"

"Ivy-saur!" Ivysaur bellowed, slinging vines from beneath his flower bulb and knocking Diglett out. Victorious, he sat back down, hoping to rest.

"Dig!" A third Diglett popped up.

"(Ohh no.)"

"Ivysaur, come back and rest." Teal said.

"(Good…)" Ivysaur sighed. That Dig attack did a number on him. He hopped back over to Teal.

"Nidoqueen. You're up." He added, balling his fists excitedly. "Let's see just how strong those back to back evolutions made you!"

"Nido!" Nidoqueen agreed, lumbering out into the fray. Immediately, Diglett burrowed into the ground. She closed her eyes, ears twitching, listening to it's movements.

The dinosaur-like Poison Pin Pokémon jumped from her spot with more grace than to be expected, completely dodging the Dig attack.

"Tackle!" Teal commanded. He said "Tackle", but if anything it was more of a knee blow, slamming into Diglett. The Mole Pokémon recoiled, but managed to swing back around and land a Scratch.

"Show 'em how hard you can Scratch!" Nidoqueen heeded her trainer's call, and scratched Diglett roughly. The smaller foe struggled to hang on. "All right! Now's my chance!" Teal hurled an empty Poké Ball. It hit Diglett's noggin, before opening with a hiss, and sucking him inside.

The sphere hit the ground with an audible click and shook. Once. Twice. Thrice.

_Bing!_

The Diglett was caught.

"Yahoo!" Teal cheered, fist raised high. "I got Diglett!"

"Que-queen!" Nidoqueen added giddily. Ivysaur on the other hand was just happy that the little beasty was caught, and wasn't about to attack any time soon.

The ground started rumbling, knocking the three of them off balance. "What the-!? Did a whole bunch of 'em wake up!?"

The earth quaked until what seemed three Diglett bound together erupted from the ground. "Trio-trio trio!" They grumbled loudly.

"Oh wow...that must be a Dugtrio then. Nidoqueen! Let's try and nab this one too!"

"(If you say so…)" Nidoqueen widened her stance, trying to look as big as possible. Which wasn't very hard, as she already dwarfed her opponent in height and width.

The Dugtrio burrowed back under the ground. Nidoqueen tried to sense where he was at, but there was too much noises. Too many vibrations.

Immediately, Dugtrio sprang up underneath her, slamming into her lower stomach and sending her flying away.

"Nidoqueen!" Teal gasped.

Nidoqueen passed out with a silly expression on her face. "Qu...queeeen…"

"R...return for now." Teal said, calling her back into her Ball. He pointed at Dugtrio and looked to Ivysaur. "Go get them, partner!"

"(You got it!)" Ivysaur roared. He charged in ready to attack. He heard a cry for Vine Whip, and lashed out with them, smacking the triplet Diglett.

Unfortunately, Dugtrio was barely phased by the attack. They snorted, Scratching back at Ivysaur. Ivysaur winced and backed away, taking more damage than usual. "(Oww!)"

"Ivysaur! Grr...try Leech Seed!"

Ivysaur arched his back, shooting the seed capsule, which exploded into a net of vines that swathed around Dugtrio. The triplet moles shook about angrily submerging into the ground again.

The Seed Pokémon looked around for where it might surface, and decided to break into a gallop, not expecting it to be able to track him. But like a Graboid, it followed his footfalls, and in a clever strategy, Dugtrio jabbed him in the side and belly with his heads one at a time.

Ivysaur was rendered unconscious by the third blow.

"Ivysaur…" Teal whispered.

Dugtrio bobbed it's heads up and down, a show of dominance, having conquered a type advantaged opponent. Teal grit his teeth, returning Ivysaur to his Ball. If his two strongest Pokémon couldn't scratch it, none of his others would, and it would be cruel to send out his just caught Diglett. Even if there was a SLIM possibility of Diglett being able to reason with Dugtrio.

He took off running. Dugtrio snorted. "(That's what-)" "(We thought-)" "(Little bitch.)"

0

Teal dashed for the Pokemon Center, and after running through the old "Would you like to heal your Pokemon?" And "We hope to see you again!" speech with the busty green haired nurse, he regrouped with Kayla and her Chansey by the pier.

"So what did you do today?" She asked.

"Eh. Went fishing with Nidoran, got attacked by a renegade Magikarp, but then she evolved!"

"Oh wow!"

"Channnsi!" Chansey marvelled.

"Yeah…" Teal replied. "She's an awesome Nidoqueen now. By the way, what did you get into?"

"I just restocked my medicines, and looked around town. Chansey and I saw there was a tournament for Normal Pokémon in Lavender Town."

"Cool...If you're into that kinda thing."

A ship's horn blew nearby, drawing their attention.

"Ohh! The S.S. Anne is setting sail!" Kayla said.

"Nice! I wonder what it would be like to ride on a luxury cruiser." Teal added as the three of them watched the ship chug on out to sea. He smiled, imagining himself on the deck, watching the waves roll.

He cast a stray glance to the side, and caught sight of a familiar unpleasant boy.

"Oh no…" He groaned.

"What?" His companion asked, until she looked and saw Blue standing in the trail to Diglett's Cave. "Oh…"

"What is he…" The former began, before seeing the bruised up Raticate. "Huh?"

"You are the most pathetic excuse of a Pokémon I've ever had the misfortune to train!" Blue spat at the Mouse Pokémon. Raticate squinted in fright at his trainer's scolding. "Now get lost! Or else I'll give you some more bruises." The shaggy furred rat backed away, confused about what he did wrong.

Teal scowled and stomped toward Blue. "Don't do anything reckless!" Kayla warned.

"Hey!" He shouted at his ruder neighbor. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

Blue turned to see Teal. "Huh? Arteu? What are you doing here? I thought you were trying to suck up to 'mommy' to let you back in the house." He teased.

"Well screw you too!" Teal retorted, drawing Ivysaur's Poké Ball. "But don't treat your own Pokémon like trash! If you didn't want it, don't catch it in the first place!"

"Heh." Blue snorted. "I'm only interested in strong Pokémon. My Gramps told me that Raticate had potential, but he was so wrong. He got his tail handed to him by a Clefable!"

Teal assumed he was talking about Red's, given that he'd battled him earlier, and he would be right.

Raticate wheezed as his eyes teared up. He took off running on all fours.

"Raticate!" Teal gasped, reaching for it. The Mouse Pokémon turned back and looked fearfully at him before running off.

"Good riddance." Blue scoffed.

Teal frowned and whacked Blue in the head with Ivysaur's Ball. "Oww!" The bandana wearing youth took off running after Raticate toward Route 11.

0

**Rough and rocky moments for Teal as he loses a match to Red, wins a match with a Bug Catcher, catches a Diglett and gets into a spat with Blue. **

**What will happen to Raticate now that Blue abandoned it?**

0Chapter Epilogue 0

Misty sat in the doctor's office wearing nothing but a hospital gown. Her hair had inexplicably turned solid black, and her irises were gold.

"Well, Ms. Misty, your test results came back."

"And?" The Gym Leader asked nervously.

"You appear to have been exposed to massive amounts of Pokédonn radiation."

"Poké huh?" Misty chirped, not recognizing the term.

"It's the radiation that creates Fire and Electric Pokémon moves. However, during a Fire attack, most is lost in heat transfer. That must've been one powerful Electric attack.

"What's more, you seem to have a mass in your chest that seems to be... quivering. We'll have to do some more check-ups on that to make sure it isn't cancerous. But for now, we'd like you to not have any interactions with Water Pokémon."

"What?! But Water Pokémon are my livelihood! They're everything to me!"

"That may be, but there's a slim possibility that you mightve retained this radiation, and there's a chance of you accidentally letting it slip out in the same form you absorbed it.

"Just go home and rest. For now. And no battles."

Misty teared up. '_This is all his fault…_

_'Teal…'_

**0Party Update0**

**Teal-**

**Ivysaur(M) Level 19: Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip**

**Nidoran-Nidorina-Nidoqueen Level 16. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Scratch, Poison Sting**

**Beedrill(M) Lv 15: moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack**

**Pikachu(F) Lv 18: moves: Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Mega Punch**

**Jigglypuff(F) Lv 14: moves: Sing, Pound, Disable.**

**Digglet(M) Lv 20: moves: Scratch, Growl, Dig.**


	8. Chapter 8

It'**s come to my attention that I'm rushing these chapters too much, and some readers might dislike that I'm skipping battles, so I suppose now I'll have to not skip any of them. I'll try and slow things down a bit if I can.**

After the altercation with Blue, Teal had given chase to the former's abandoned Raticate. The Mouse Pokémon had run toward Route 11 with no signs of slowing down.

Teal saw it taking a break to pant and rest, but saw it as an opportunity to try and get close. "Raticate?" He asked gently, sitting down a distance away to not frighten him into running away again. The huge rat turned back to him, frozen in fright. "It's okay, buddy, I just wanted to talk to you." He outstretched his hand, but Raticate recoiled and ran off. "Son of a-" He followed after it again.

Teal saw him leap into a patch of grass, and was about to jump in after him before a Youngster stopped him. "Hold up! What's the hurry? It's time to battle!"

The blond-haired boy grimaced. "I don't really have the time-"

"Go, Nidorino!" The Youngster shouted, throwing his Poke Ball.

A larger, more aggressive looking version of the male Nidoran appeared. "Ree-no!"

"I just became a trainer, but I know I can win!" The kid added.

"Dude, really?" Teal grimaced. "Fiiine! Go Nidoqueen!" He threw his own ball and Nidoqueen was loosed.

"Queen!" The larger poison Pin Pokémon vocalized.

Nidorino's jaw dropped at the sight of her. "Rii~..."

Nidoqueen giggled to herself. "(Oh, what's wrong, cutie?~)" She folded her paws together and winked.

"Nidorino, use Leer!" The kid yelled. Nidorino shook his head, coming back to reality and glared at her.

Nidoqueen shivered a bit as her defense fell. "(Eww. I take it back, you aren't so cute anymore.)"

"Nidoqueen, use Scratch!" Teal demanded. Nidoqueen charged and lashed Nidorino with the spines on her tail.

"We'll how about this? Nidorino, Horn Attack!"

"(How's this!)" Nidorino exclaimed as he charged and jabbed Nidoqueen in the belly with the horn on his forehead.

"(Oww!)" Nidoqueen bellowed as she shrank back from the blow. ("How uncouth!)"

"You all right, Queenie?" Teal asked.

"(I'm okay.)" She nodded to him. "(Let's just end this quick!)"

"Give it a Tackle!"

Nidoqueen rushed and rammed her side into her opponent, sending him crashing back into the dirt.

"Nidorino!" The Youngster called out. The smaller Poison Pin Pokémon shook his head as he rose up.

"(You're strong, doll, I'll give ya that!)"

"Horn Attack!" His trainer commanded again. Nidorino jabbed Nidoqueen again, but in the leg. She lurched over, grabbing him by the ears and flinging him away.

"Tackle, let's wrap this up!" Teal shouted. The larger Poison-Type slammed into Nidorino again, sending him down for the count.

"Oh wow... you're strong, dude!" The Youngster said as he recalled Nidorino and approached with the prize money. Teal was careful not to swipe it from him as he accepted it.

"Yeah, thanks, now if you don't mind, I'm in a hurry-"

"Teal!" Kayla hollered from the side. He turned to see her point at a tree hollow with a den dug out in it. Several angry snake-like Pokémon, Ekans were rattling their tails and hissing at the intruder.

"Ohhh no." Teal said, whipping off his shirt and running toward them. Nidoqueen lumbered behind him. He waved his shirt about like a towel to try and drive the Ekans away. "Get back! Get your asses back!"

"Ni-do! Queen!" Nidoqueen growled, Scratching a few of them.

The Ekans, not wanting to pick a fight with a larger enemy than their previous invader, slithered away in annoyance, having been driven from their den.

Teal, not even bothering to put his shirt back on, crawled on his hands and knees up to the den and stuck his head inside.

Raticate was curled up in a ball, tears staining the fur around his eyes. He was bruised, beaten, weak and afraid.

Teal outstretched his arms. "Cm'ere, Raticate, you okay? Lemme help ya."

The Mouse Pokémon shivered and crawled away, fearful of the human. If one had hurt him so, then surely another would as well, he thought.

Teal frowned sadly, as he tried to come closer, but as he outstretched his hand, Raticate coughed. Now it wouldn't seem as bad, had it been an ordinary cough, but Teal saw something come out of Raticate's mouth. The rat let out a few more coughs and hacked loudly, and the trainer saw large purple bubbles escape his mouth.

He popped his head out. "Raticate's sick!"

"What do you mean?" Kayla asked as Teal used his hands to dig his way into the burrow. "Teal!?"

In spite of Raticate's thrashing, he managed to pull him out of the burrow and hold him up to Kayla. She immediately recognized his predicament. "He's Poisoned!"

"Do something! Your medicine!" Teal suggested frantically.

Kayla set her bag on the ground and fumbled through it. She produced an Antidote inhaler and opened the cap. She gave Raticate a few spritzes, once getting it past his large incisors. Within moments, his fur brightened a bit. He stopped coughing, but he was still covered in cuts and bruises.

"Thats better. Now let's see what we can do about those." Kayla added, spraying him with a Hyper Potion. The rats injuries vanished almost instantly. He opened his eyes and blinked before Teal lowered him to the ground.

Raticate stretched his legs and looked himself over. Blue had only ever healed him at a Pokémon Center, so the feeling was alien to him.

He looked up at Teal and Kayla, as his eyes watered again. Though they were not necessarily from fear or pain. His head was swirling with emotion. Emotion he didn't know how to process. He ran through the trees again, seeking seclusion.

"Raticate…" Teal groaned. He balled his fist and turned back to the direction of Vermillion City. "Blue, you asshole…I'll make you pay for that!"

He recalled his defeat at Blue's hands, as well as the sight of Blue coming away with a Boulder Badge, and hearing the news that he had a Cascade Badge too.

Teal raised his head. "That's it! I have had it!" He yelled, making Kayla leap back in surprise.

"What, what are you talking about?" Kayla asked.

"Somehow, I am going to make Blue pay for that smart ass attitude. For me. And that Raticate. And if conquering all the Gyms is what it takes, then so be it. It's time to train!"

"E-excuse me, young man…" A snivelling voice called. The two of them turned and saw the chairman of the Pokémon Fan Club approach, wiping his eye with a hankerchief.

"Hey, you're that fan club guy…" Teal folded his arms and frowned. "What do you want?"

"It's clear that I was wrong about you." He continued. "I saw what you did for that injured Raticate...and it's obvious that you are a young man who cares very deeply about Pokémon. I have something for you." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like a TM Disk, except it seemed to be a more silver toned one. "I gave my Bike Voucher to another boy your age earlier, but I think this should suffice. The HM for Cut."

Teal turned to Kayla. "Wait…isn't that what you said we need to get rid of those annoying trees?"

"Right, Teal!" She replied. "You use it just like you use a regular TM disk."

He smiled and accepted it. "Thanks old timer!"

Immediately, the man's face soured. "I told you I'm not an old timer." He protested, walking away.

"He's a little touchy isn't he?" Kayla asked.

"No matter." Teal pulled out Beedrill's Poké Ball. "Beedrill, c'mon out, buddy!" The large bee manifested before him, shaking his head in groggy annoyance.

"(What do you want?)" Beedrill asked. "(I was taking a nap.) Teal strapped a TM collar around Beedrill's stinger-bearing arm and placed the Cut disk inside.

"Okay, now if I remember how this worked, I use my Pokédex to decide which move for Beedrill to forget…" Teal whipped out his Pokédex and powered it on. "Hmm...Guess I'll get rid of String Shot. We never really used that in battle." He pressed a few buttons, which gave a prompt to ask if he was sure he'd like to forget this move. He confirmed the order.

Something clicked deep in Beedrill's brain as the knowledge of String Shot was zapped away, being replaced with an affinity for making swooping motions with his stingers.

"(What!? My attacking power has increased!?)"

Teal then turned to Nidoqueen. "Hmm…" He looked her over, partly her bikini like body pattern. He pulled out a blue TM disk that he found in Mt. Moon and put the collar around Nidoqueen's neck.

"(Oh? What am I going to learn?)" She asked.

Teal fiddled with his Pokedex again, and in a flash, she forgot Poison Sting and felt a cool sensation in her stomach. "(Ohhh-? Ohhh-!)" She felt it build up until it flowed from her belly to her throat and finally to her mouth.

"Wait, what did she-?" Kayla asked, until a stream of water gushed from Nidoqueen's mouth and hit her, knocking her down.

"Oof! S-sorry Kayla!" Teal apologized, backing away nervously.

Kayla, enraged, rose up, soaking wet and covering her soggy shirt with her arms. "Teal, you'll be lucky if I don't put you in a human hospital before this is all over. And what the heck did you teach Nidoqueen WATER GUN for?"

"I mean...ehh?" Teal waved to Nidoqueen's armor patches suggestively.

Kayla paused before saying: "I don't follow."

"Well, she's wearing a bikini, isn't she? Plus she's blue, I figured she was part Water-type now."

Kayla paused again before facepalming. "You think... because a Pokémon has a completely coincidental body characteristic... and is blue... automatically makes it Water-type?"

"...Yeah?" Teal asked.

"Check your Pokédex and see how dumb that sounds."

"(What's a bikini?)" Nidoqueen asked Beedrill.

"(How the hell should I know?)" The Drill Pokémon responded.

Teal checked his Dex, and indeed, it displayed Nidoqueen as a Poison and Ground-Type. "Ohh."

"Right."

"Oh well. Let's take these new moves for a spin!" Immediately, Teal took a dive into the grass. He closed the Pokedex, but looked back in the direction Raticate went.

"I hope it'll be okay…"

Teal looked back toward Viridian City, but recalled that Lt. Surge was gone for the day. "Well...it'll be a day before that guy comes back to the Gym...Better go on ahead and get some practice in."

"Just don't push yourself too hard." Kayla advised as he recalled Nidoqueen and Beedrill.

Teal tightened his bandana and walked over to where an older guy wearing a kimono was sitting by himself with three cups laid out in front of him.

"I saw your battle with the half pint." The elder said. "Care to try your luck against an old Gambler like myself?"

"Whaddya mean?" Teal asked.

"Within two of these cups are a pair of Poke Balls. If you pick the empty one, I'll give ya the prize money no contest. But if you pick one that's got a Poke Ball inside, it's battle time!"

Teal smirked. "I'll take that bet." He tapped a finger on one of the cups. "That one."

The Gambler smirked before lifting the cup. A flash of light burst out from underneath, revealing a spherical blue Pokemon with a spiral on it's belly and a flat white tail. "You won a match with ma Poliwag!"

Teal whipped out his own Ball. "I see your Poliwag and raise ya Pikachu!" He threw his Ball and the cape-wearing yellow rodent manifested.

"Pika-ka-pika!" She said, striking a heroic pose.

"Poliwag, use Double Slap!" The Gambler commanded.

"Poli-poli!" Poliwag vocalized, slapping Pikachu wildly with his tail.

"Piii!" Pikachu recoiled, hands on her head.

"Don't let that intimidate you, Cappy! Give 'im a Mega Punch!" Teal directed her.

Pikachu balled her paw into a fist and slammed it into Poliwag. He was sent flying back, but managed to recover, shaking it off.

"Poliwag, use Water Gun!"

"Wag!" Poliwag bellowed, loosing a stream of water from the spiral on his stomach. Pikachu was soaked, but not by any means hurt.

"Pika!" She growled.

"Thunder Shock!" Teal added.

"Piiikaaachu!" Cappy howled, loosing her electric attack. Poliwag was shocked, and rendered unconscious.

"Hmm...A bets a bet." The Gambler said, recalling Poliwag and handing him the prize money.

"Thanks for the match." Teal said. "Good job, Cap!" He said, kneeling down and petting her.

"Chuuuu…"

The Gambler gathered up his cups and left, leaving Teal to stretch his arms.

"Well that was quick." He noted, recalling Cappy.

"Hmm...I would've thought he'd've used his other Pokemon too." Kayla added. She took a step to the side, but felt her foot sink into the ground. "Woooah!" She cried out as a sink hole opened up beneath her.

"Kayla!" Teal's eyes snapped wide open as he reached out to grab her hand, only for her to fall too far in for him to reach.

The pinkette fell flat on her bum at least ten feet down. "Owww!" She cried.

He peered down the hole to see her stand up uneasily. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah...just a little...sore." She called from the pit.

"Hold on, I'll just use Ivy-" Just as he was about to pull out Ivysaur's Poke Ball, something hard swirled through the air and knocked it out of his hand. "F**K!" The boy cursed in pain.

Ivysaur's Poke Ball tumbled away before a stony hand caught it. "Geo!" A Geodude vocalized as he caught it.

"Good work, little pebble." A sultry voice called from the side. Teal looked to the side, only to see the Geodude's master.

It was a tall young woman of about 25 with outrageous curves and tanned skin. She had short raven hair flare out around her shoulders and orange eyes glaring at him. The lady wore a black tank top with a brown capital R on the left breast, and rugged black jeans.

At her side was a small sandy brown bodied Pokemon wearing a skull for a helmet, catching a bone that had twirled through the air. Evidently what knocked the Ball from his hand.

Teal twitched at the sight of her, nose bleeding. "Uh...uhh...Uhhhh…"

The Geodude hopped over to his master, handing her Ivysaur's Poke Ball.

"I can see I've caught your attention." The seductress smirked.

Teal slapped the sides of his head and tightened his bandana to bring himself back into the world. "Who in the heck are you!? Why did you trap my friend and take Ivysaur!?"

"Simple. Payback." She pocketed Ivysaur's Poke Ball. "I'm Brandi, a member of Team Rubble!"

"Team...Rubble?" Teal asked, before remembering the trio that ambushed him outside of Cerulean City. "Ohh...those rock nuts that tried to take my Pokemon before…"

"That's right. We don't consider ourselves to be high and mighty and have ranks, like those Team Rocket feebs. But you could probably call me a step higher than Horace and Harris.

"Now...hand over the rest of your Pokemon, baby boy." Brandi demanded. "Or my babies might have to take 'em from you!"

"Cu-bone!" Her Cubone called at her side, waving her bone threateningly.

"Don't do it, Teal! You can beat her!" Kayla called from her earthen prison.

Teal produced Jigglypuff's Poke Ball. "I know I can. Go, Jigglypuff!" He threw it's Poke Ball and she manifested.

"Jigg-ull!" Jigglypuff appeared from the orb in a puff of smoke.

Brandi let out a genuine smile. "Ohhh! How cute!"

Teal grimaced and waved his arm. "Jigglypuff, use Pound!"

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff called, hopping out and slapping Geodude. The rock monster wasn't even pushed back.

"Poor thing. Use Rock Throw!" Geodude jabbed his hands into the dirt and pulled a hunk of earth out, lobbing it at Jigglypuff. The Balloon Pokemon was knocked back by Teal.

"Jiggs!" Teal gasped. "That's no fair!"

"Last I checked, it was just a move." Brandi shrugged and smirked. "Now use Defense Curl!"

Geodude folded his arms, gaining a green glow for a slight moment.

"Pound again, Jigglypuff!"

"Puff!" The Normal-Type hollered, lunging out and slapping the Rock Pokemon again. This resulted in even less effect, the attack actually hurting her hand. "Jiii!"

"Jigglypuff! Grr!" Her trainer clutched his fists.

"Teal! Normal Attacks barely effective Rock-Type Pokemon! Call out Nidoqueen!"

"Oh that's right…" Teal grinned. "Jigglypuff, come back!" He held out her Poke Ball, converting her into energy and sucking her inside.

"Go, Nidoqueen!" He threw the second Ball out, and the dinosaurian Poison Pin Pokemon appeared.

"Ni-do!" Nidoqueen bellowed, almost reading the situation instantly.

"Well...that's...a big girl." Brandi intoned. 'This one must be strong...but still, Geodude's got high defense.'

"All right, Queenie, give Geodude a burst of that new move!" Teal commanded. "Use Water Gun!"

Brandi nearly fell over at the ridiculous attack he called. "W...Water Gun!? On a Ground-Type?"

Nidoqueen inhaled, before shooting a stream of water from her mouth at Geodude. The Rock Pokemon hopped back before being blasted away, falling beside it's trainer.

"Geo...dude…" It gasped weakly.

"Geodude!" Brandi cried. "Come back, dear." She returned the living rock to it's ball.

"Yeah!" Teal cheered, laying a hand on Nidoqueen's shoulder. "Nice job! Now let's finish this!"

The raven-haired beauty looked down to Cubone. "Go get 'em."

"Cubone." The small Ground-Type nodded, walking out to face the much larger Nidoqueen.

"Haha...ha…" Teal chuckled uneasily, pulling out his Pokedex and recording it's image. "What's this one's deal?"

Of course because he hadn't caught one, the device didn't display any data besides the image, it's name and category.

"Cubone, use Bone Club!"

"Cu-bone!" The little critter howled, charging and smacking Nidoqueen in the knee with her bone weapon.

"Queee!" Nidoqueen winced, falling down and clutching that particular knee.

"No way!" Teal gasped. "Nidoqueen!"

The Poison Pin Pokemon rose up uneasily. That one blow took a chunk out of her HP. This foe was strong.

"Try for a Water Gun!"

Nidoqueen lurched forward and instantly fired Water Gun from her maw, but the tiny enemy leapt to the side, avoiding it.

"My little Cubone's not just cute." Brandi said. "She's strong, AND smart. Now bash that big bitch with another Bone Club!"

"Cuu!" Cubone screamed, leaping and hitting Nidoqueen on the shoulder with her bone.

"Niii!" Nidoqueen wailed, falling on her face and fainting.

"Nidoqueen...come back." Teal frowed, as she returned inside her Ball before retrieving another. "Go, Pika-"

"NO, Teal!" Kayla exclaimed. "Pikachu's electric attacks have NO effect on Ground-Types like Cubone. DON'T pick her."

"Oh right...This isn't a fictional anime where Cappy can just bite and scratch to beat a Ground-Type...I don't even think Pikachu can learn those moves…"

"Oh well. Diglett, go!" He threw another Ball, and it opened, the tiny Mole Pokemon poking his head out of the ground.

"Dig-Dig?" It squeaked, looking for an opponent, before quickly setting it's eyes on Cubone.

Brandi's eyes widened and sparkled. "Ahh! SO cute!" She said genuinely.

"Yeah, well I don't have time for you to gawk and gander!" Teal stated. "Let's get Ivysaur back, Diglett! Use Scratch!"

"Dig!" Diglett zipped over to Cubone and scratched her with seemingly invisible claws.

As this transpired, Raticate heard the commotion with interest, lying low and crawling back into the nearby tall grass to get a better look, observing with concern.

"Hey! No fair! Cubone, use Rage!"

The Lonely Pokemon took on a red glow and whacked Diglett in the side with her bone weapon. The mole wasn't very hurt, but still felt the shock.

"Scratch again!" Diglett lashed out with his claws again, pushing Cubone back. Overcome with anger, Cubone wildly swung her bone about, using only Rage, slapping Diglett as he continued to scratch at her.

"Cubone, use Bone Club! Knock it out!" Brandi commanded, only for Cubone to glow more intensely and kick Diglett. "No, baby, not Rage, BONE CLUB!" Almost as if oblivious to her trainer's command, Cubone didn't use Bone Club, continuing to smack Diglett with her bone and fists. "No! Bone Club! Bone Club-Bone Club-Bone Club!" Brandi wailed angrily.

"What's goin' on with it?" Teal asked before holding up his Pokedex.

"Rage. A Normal attack, with initially low power. It flings the user into a blind rage, increasing the move's power. Unfortunately, it can't use another move until the user faints or the battle ends…" He read aloud before smirking. "Interesting…"

"H-huh!? What a dumb move!" Brandi sweatdropped as she backed away for Kayla and her Chansey to block her path. "Get outta my way, brat!"

"No way. You have something of my friends!"

"Chan!" Chansey added angrily.

"Grr! Cubone!" The goon called, but received no response. "Cubone?"

"Diglett!" The Mole Pokémon cried, burrowing out from under the ground, and knocking Cubone away!

"Cuuu!" She screamed, landing at her feet, eyes swirling as she groaned.

"Cubone!" Brandi exclaimed. "Return, baby!"

As she recalled Cubone, Teal and Digglet approached. "I beat you fair and square. Now gimme back my partner."

Brandi folded her arms. "I don't have to give you anything, kid." A poke at her side prompted her to face the angry Chansey. "Whaddya want, tubby!?"

"Chan-Chansiii!" The Egg Pokémon bellowed, taking the egg from her pouch and holding it overhead.

**BOOOOOOM!**

Hundreds of wild Spearow took flight away from Route 11 as the Egg Bomb detonated. Brandi was covered in spot, lying in a crater, hurt, but not badly.

Ivysaur's Poke Ball rolled away from her.

"I'll take that, thank you." Teal said sarcastically, using his Pokédex to make sure it really was Ivysaur's.

Brandi shook herself off. "Listen to me, you brats. Team Rubble's sure to rock your world next time!" The older woman turned tail and ran back in the direction of Vermillion City.

"Glad that's over with. Hey, let's see about Silent Bridge!" Teal suggested.

"Oh, I'd love to go! I hear the Goldeen are beautiful!" Kayla said, taking the lead.

"How'd you get out of that pit, by the way?" He asked.

The pinkette smiled and gave Chansey a hug. "Chansey's body is really elastic. I just had her lie down and she let me bounce our way out!"

"Cool!"

The two of them entered the gate and walked through, with Teal bounding through to the other side. "Know what? I hear there's Wild Horsea that you can fish up! I think it'd be awesome to have a Seadra on my team-whoa!" The minute he stepped out onto the next Route, a fleshy wall bounced him back, nearly knocking him on top of Kayla.

"What knocked me down?" Teal grounded as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"That." Kayla said, helping him up.

Teal's eyes widened. "Good GOD that's a huge Pokémon!"

The rotund sleeper paid his shout no mind as it continued it's rest, it's perfectly round belly rising with each snore.

The boy opened up his Pokédex and gave it a scan. "Snorlax, huh? Well, I guess there's no chance getting by it. Let's let the big guy sleep."

"Yeah. It wouldn't be right. Besides, it's been a good while. Maybe that Lieutenant guy will be back."

"Right."

The two of them made their way through Route 11, with Teal making sure to check for Blue's Raticate. When he couldn't be found, they headed back into Vermillion City and into the Pokémon Center.

After healing up, eating a late lunch and watching a bit of the in center TV, the two of them departed for the Gym, coming to the tree that blocked the way.

Now having the means to rid the blockade, Teal pulled out his Beedrill's Ball and sent him out. The huge wasp lunged with his stinger, slicing up the obstructing tree.

With a bow, Beedrill returned to his Ball and the two humans entered the gym.

The minute they entered, their hair stood on end. "Whoa!"

"This must be static!" Kayla exclaimed. "It'll take forever to straighten my hair!"

"Good day, challenger, gih!" The familiar receptionist shrieked, before ducking away out of sight upon seeing the boy.

"What's up with him?"

"Heck if I know. He's wierd." Teal said, already having encountering him twice.

The two looked around, seeing a good number of trash cans and three men, the gym trainers, standing around. Two sets of stadium bleachers sat on either side outside the gym area proper.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Teal asked.

"I can answer that, mate." One of the Gym Trainers, a Sailor said as she approached. "In these trash cans are a pair of switches. Trip both of 'em and you get the chance to square off against the Lieutenant! But match eyes with one of us-"

"Like now…" Teal interjected.

"You get the idea. Report for duty, Voltorb!"

He threw the Ball out and a very small orb-shaped Pokémon resembling a Poké Ball with eyes but no button appeared.

"Vol!" It buzzed.

"Eh? Izzat another Poké Ball?" Teal asked.

"Send out your Pokémon." The sailor demanded.

Teal reached for Pikachu's Ball and let her out. "Cappy, watch out for this one. We don't know what it can do."

"Pikaka." Pikachu replied, fluttering her cape.

"Voltorb, use Tackle!" The Sailor commanded.

"Vollltorb!" Voltorb buzzed as it rolled along the floor and jabbed Pikachu in the belly with it's whole belly.

"Chaaaa!" Pikachu gasped.

"Pikachu! Knock it away with Mega Punch!"

"Chuu!" Pikachu hollered, fist glowing as she punched Voltorb away, making it roll back across the floor.

"Sonicboom!" The sailor shouted.

Teal squinted, recalling the attack and what it did.

Voltorb screeched, shooting a wave of concussive force from it's equator, knocking Pikachu on her back. Thankfully her cape softened the blow.

"Piiika!" She growled, annoyedly.

"Pikachu, don't worry. One more Mega Punch should knock it out!" Teal said.

Cappy nodded, patting her cheeks and sparking her electric pouches. "Pi."

She charged on all fours, and struck Voltorb again, sending it flying past it's trainer. It rolled back toward his feet, eyes blank.

"Torb." It droned weakly.

"Can't be helped. Take a good rest, Voltorb." The Sailor said, saluting the spherical Pokémon and recalling him.

"Yeah! Nice work, Cap!" Teal cheered.

"Good work, girl!" Kayla added.

"Biiika-bi!" Pikachu blushed at their support.

"Don't celebrate too quick! Report for duty, Machop!"

In a flash of light, a familiar grey skinned humanoid with a crest of three fin-like rows atop it's head appeared.

"Mamachop!" The Superpower Pokémon vocalized, taking a stance.

"It's a Fighting-Type!" Kayla described. "They say Machop studies all martial arts in order to better it's fighting ability.

"Don't worry. We're quick as lightning and strong as it too, right, Cappy?" Teal said.

"Chu-pik-a!" Pikachu vocalized in response, giving a thumbs up.

"Thunder Shock!"

"Piii-kaa-chuuu!" She shrieked, shooting a bolt of electric power at Machop. The humanoid covered his chest with his arms, being struck, but not felled.

"Low Kick!"

"Chop!" Machop howled, hitting her with a sweeping kick.

Pikachu fell, but managed to rise, swiping Machop with her tail and making him tumble too.

"Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu zapped Machop again. The Fighting-Type struggled against the attack, and survived the blow.

"Karate Chop!" The sailor called.

The attack name was simple enough. Machop literally landed a chop to Pikachu's side, sending her to the floor.

"Chuuu…" She groaned weakly.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" The receptionist called in a fake German accent, now wearing a Santa Claus beard and a different pair of glasses. "Machop is the winner."

Kayla looked at him oddly as Teal went to console Pikachu. "You did good, Cappy. You can have the day off."

"Piika." She smiled at him before taking the opportunity to fall asleep in his arms before going back in her Ball.

"Now it's your turn!" Teal exclaimed, sending out Beedrill. The huge bee burst out into the world, flailing his stingers.

"(**SPEAR LIVES!)**" The insect screamed, shaking uncontrollably. Machop covered his ears.

"(Daaaamn, bug, you ain't gotta shatter a guy's eardrums like that!)"

With a call for Poison Sting and Karate Chop, the two battlers charged each other. Beedrill's attack landed just before Machops would've, however, and rendered him unconscious.

"That's the way we do it! Gimme five, Beedrill!" Teal called. Beedrill approached with unusual enthusiasm, and the 11 year old took a minute to realize that the wasp-like Pokémon didn't have hands. "Uhh...never mind."

The Sailor saluted Teal. "Well done, Challenger. I'll step aside. Remember, you have to find the right switches. Any others are dummy switches."

As he walked away, Teal turned to Kayla. "Well, it'd be easier if we both check."

The girl wretched at the thought of rooting around in garbage. "Have fun." She marched back toward to go sit in the bleachers.

"Well that was rude." Teal grimaced. "C'mon, Beedrill."

"(Must we degrade ourselves so?)" Beedrill groaned.

As the two of them started to search for the switches, Raticate peeked in through a back window, watching Teal and Beedrill.

"Ratta…" He whispered at the sight of this boy and his Pokémon cooperating, and attempting to avoid conflict with the two remaining Gym Trainers.

Behind his electric barricade, Lt. Surge turned behind, hearing something, his hearing enhanced from his war experience.

He caught sight of Raticate watching with an awed look on it's face.

"Heh. Looks like we have an observer.

"Hope it enjoys the show."

**As Teal now pursues a Gym Challenge in earnest, Raticate watches on In interest. Will he join Teal's Team and seek retribution against his former trainer?**

**If you liked the chapter and the story so far, don't be shy to slap me a follow, and/or leave a review. **

**Party update: **

**Teal: **

**Ivysaur: Lv 19. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip.**

Nidoqueen: Lv 17. Moves: Water Gun, Tackle, Growl, Scratch.

Beedrill: lv15. Moves: Poison Sting, Harden, Cut, Fury Attack

Pikachu: Lv19. Moves: Thunder Shock, Mega Punch, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack

Jigglypuff: Lv 14: Moves: Sing, Pound, Disable.

Diglett: Lv 20: Moves: Scratch, Growl, Dig


	9. Chapter 9

Inside the Vermillion City Gym, Teal and his Beedrill were preparing to challenge Lt. Surge. The young trainer was being watched by the abandoned Raticate, as well as his traveling companion, the latter of whom was watching from the Gym's bleachers.

"K...here's a switch…" Teal said aloud, pulling the lever inside one of the numerous trash cans. He looked up to check the electric energy fence protecting the Leader. No change. "Crap. Let's check this one then."

As soon as he dug in and pulled, he saw another switch. Pulling it, he could see the fence still didn't change. "DARN IT!"

Beedrill checked a nearby can, beckoning him over. Teal looked through the garbage, seeing this lever was blue. "Wait a minute... this one's a different color! So that must mean that this one's the real one! Good work, Beedrill!"

He pulled the lever to make sure, and the first beam of the fence vanished. "Now let's go and find the other one!"

The two of them searched each garbage can, but try as they might, they couldn't find another blue switch. "What the-? There has to be another one! Unless…"

One of the onlookers in the stands nudged Kayla.

"This is the Gym Leader's tactic." The boy said. "At any given time, there's only one blue switch. But the cans bottoms are hollow. There's a system underneath to swap them around. One of them nearby is always selected as the second switch."

"This...is gonna take a while then." Kayla sighed.

Teal scrambled through the trash cans, making sure to pull the blue switch before pulling any grey one. But each time, the electric lock was reset. He was panting for breath, as was Beedrill.

"This...is ridiculous." He began. "Is Surge a maniac or something? How's anybody supposed to challenge him?"

"You there!" A man's voice called. A Gentleman strolled up, twirling his walking stick. "I see you're having trouble working around the Gym's traps. Defeat me in a battle and I'll tell you the secret."

"Fine. Beedrill, you ready?"

"(If I must.)" The Bug-Type replied.

"Pikachu! Report for duty!" The older fellow called, gently rolling his Poke Ball along the floor.

It popped open, revealing a male Pikachu in a cloud of smoke.

"Chuchu!" It squeaked, giving a bow.

"Battle begin!" The odd referee/receptionist shouted.

"Beedrill use Cut!" Teal ordered.

"(With pleasure!)" Beedrill responded, flying and lashing the male rodent with his stinger.

The Pikachu recoiled, but flipped back around to face his opponent, sparking his cheeks.

"Pikachu, stun that brute with Thunder Wave!" The Gentleman said.

His Pokemon channeled the electricity in his cheek pouches into his tail, emitting an electromagnetic surge that hit Beedrill, making him cringe and slowing his movements.

"(You dare inflict a status condition upon me!?)" Beedrill buzzed angrily.

"Beedrill!" Teal frowned. "Give it a Poison Sting!"

Beedrill managed to jab Pikachu with his abdomenal stinger, hurting him, but not poisoning him.

"Now, use Thunder Shock!"

"Piikaa!" The Mouse Pokémon squealed, pulling his paws in and zapping Beedrill, making it tumble and fall on it's face.

He rose up, ready to continue. "Give em hell with Fury Attack!" Teal called.

Beedrill barely hovered forward, before he lurched over, overcome with paralysis.

"Good. Now, my partner, use Quick Attack!" The Gentleman smiled.

"Biiga!" Pikachu replied, leaping off the wall and slamming into Beedrill's belly and knocking him down.

Teal watched as Beedrill shakily rose and checked his Pokedex. "His Health is low…" He uttered, reading the gauge. "If I call him back, he'll still gain experience to become stronger. But if he faints, he won't gain a thing…"

"Beedrill, come back!" He held out his Ball and the Swarm Pokemon was drawn back inside. "Go, Jigglypuff!" He threw the called Pokémon's Ball out. The Balloon creature emerged.

"Jiggullee!" She chimed, looking around, and ready for whatever was going on.

"(If I might say, Miss, you're right pretty, you are!)" The Pikachu mused in a cockney accent.

"(Ohh, thank you, sir!)" Jigglypuff smiled. "(Almost makes me feel bad I hafta beat ya!)"

"(You may try your best, but I shall not falter.)"

"Jigglypuff, give 'im a Pound attack!" Teal called.

"(Sorry!)" Jigglypuff shouted, giving the Pikachu a slap to the cheek pouch.

"(It's quite all right!)" The Mouse Pokémon replied.

"Pikachu, my comrade! Employ your Thunder Shock once more!"

"Chuu!" The male squealed, loosing a weak electric wave that struck Jigglypuff and sent her rolling back.

"Let's put the brakes on that." Teal said. "Use Disable!"

Jigglypuff waved her single digits hand. "Puff!" The finger sparkled, and Pikachu cringed, giving his cheek pouches an odd wiggling sensation.

"Yes!" Kayla cheered. "He's actually using his head! Disable locks out one of the targets moves for a little while."

"Pikachu, use Growl!" The Gentleman demanded.

"Kaa!" Pikachu snarled, going down on all fours. Jigglypuff took a step back and cried out in aversion.

"Don't let that spook ya! Pound again!" Teal suggested.

"(Okay...Ugh!)" Jigglypuff groaned as she gave the mouse another slap, but with lower power than the last one.

"Not enough. Now, my friend, end this with Quick Attack!"

The Pikachu charged, being coated in light as he slammed into the Balloon Pokemon. She rolled back almost to Teal, but managed to rise again.

The boy grimaced, tightening his bandana. "What can...oh I know-!"

"What's he doing now?" Kayla asked as she saw Teal dig into his backpack, and producing a few scraps of paper that he balled up and plugged his ears with.

"Okay, Puff! Use Sing!"

Jigglypuff glanced at him with wide eyes before balling her digits into fists and inflating herself lightly. "Jiiiiig-gulleee-eee-eee-puuuuf!" She sang, letting the heavenly melody echo through the gym.

Behind his barricade, Lt. Surge wobbled back and forth, before, yes indeed, falling asleep standing straight up.

The attendees in the stands let out groans and yawns, as they too started to nod off. Even Blue's former Raticate, who was watching from outside felt a little groggy.

The Gentleman lightly stuck his fingers into his ears. "Don't listen, Pikachu!"

The rodent tried to cover his ears, but would eventually succumb. "(You have...a beautiful voice...milady.)" He groaned, falling away into Dreamland.

"Now's your chance, Jiggy! Use Pound!"

"Puff!" Jigglypuff pouted, slapping Pikachu to the left. Following up, she slapped him right, into the air, and after jumping above him, smacked him down to the floor.

The Mouse Pokémon lie on the floor fainting as his fighting energy was depleted.

"Pikachu!" The Gentleman gasped, before drawing his Poke Ball and returning him inside after saying "Well fought. Now I must see fit to keep a proper gentleman's word and-"

"Ooh! Hold up a minute, dude!" Teal interrupted, scooping Jigglypuff in his arms and running off outside the door.

"Hmph! How rude!" The man grumbled as Teal left.

Once outside, the youth stopped short at the sight of the resprouted tree Beedrill cut down earlier."H...how in the hell did it grow back!?"

After having his tired Beedrill cut it back down, he sprinted back to the Pokémon Center. The nurse, standing almost robotically in the same spot she was in earlier, smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Hello, and welcome to-"

"Yeah-yeah, Pokemon Center, heal Pokemon, boobs, yeah-yeah-yeah." Teal blurted out as he hopped awkwardly in place from his anxiousness to return to the gym. "Sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry, so if you don't mind." He placed his team of Poke Balls on the table.

The Nurse's smile as well as her eyes widened, clearly jilted at being interrupted. Nonetheless, she accepted the balls and placed them in the healing machine.

0

The Gentleman stood back at the Gym's reception area, eyes on his pocket watch. Soon, Teal returned, with a heavy sigh from sprinting. "You were...saying?"

"There's only one blue switch, young man." He replied. "When a wrong one is pulled, they're shuffled. But one of the cans directly surrounded the blue switch is the second one to unlock the gate."

"Thanks." The kid nodded and waved, running off to find the blue switch. In a stroke of luck, not only did he find the blue one, but the second switch he pulled opened the second electric beam lock. "Hell yeah!"

Lt. Surge snapped back into the waking world and jerked his head around. "Huh?! Hmm!? I'm awake! I'm awake!" He said in a panic, but stopped and smiled as Teal walked through the gate. "So, it looks like you made it! I was waiting for ya. Thought you said you weren't taking the Gym Challenge?"

"I found a good reason to." Teal replied, pulling out Diglett's Poke Ball.

Surge stuck his thumb up to point to the window above and behind him. "That wouldn't have anything to do with it, would it?"

Curious as to what he was talking about, Teal peered up and smiled. "Raticate!"

The overgrown mouse, who was watching intently ducked back out of view.

"I think it's taken a shine to ya. So, why don't we give it a nice show?"

"You got it!"

"Go, Voltorb!" Surge shouted, sending out the living Poké Ball, which started rolling about, ready to battle.

"Let's go, Diglett!" The Mole Pokémon appeared, popping it's head in and out of the floor.

"Battle begin!" The strange referee called.

"Diglett, use Scratch!" Teal hollered.

"Lett! Diglett!" The Ground-Type cried, scratching Voltorb so quickly it could barely be seen.

"Tackle!" Surge demanded.

"Vol-torb!" The Ball Pokémon exclaimed, rolling and bowling over Diglett.

"All right! Now use Sonic Boom!" Voltorb shot it's blast of visible soundwaves from it's middle area, which cut through the air toward Diglett.

"Dig!" Teal commanded. The Mole did what was most natural, poking it's head underground, and burrowing below the Gym floor.

Voltorb looked around for Diglett, only for him to perk up and slam him from below, knocking him back toward Surge and making it richochet off the wall.

"Voolllll…" The Ball droned, fainting.

"Yeah! Good job, Diglett!" Teal cheered.

"Way to go, Teal!" Kayla cheered from the stands. "Keep up that momentum!"

"Sorry, Voltorb. Better luck next time." The Lieutenant recalled his Pokemon to it's Poke Ball. "I shouldn't be surprised. Most people usually do pick up a Diglett before fighting me." He pulled out his second Ball. "But I've got ways around those moves! Trigger, you're on!"

He threw the Ball and the male Raichu appeared, whipping his tail. "Raii!"

"Lyvewyre's taking a nice rest. We had a battle with Sabrina yesterday, so he's not a hundred percent."

"It's okay then. Just means I get my badge sooner!" Teal said.

"Don't get cocky, kid. Let's continue!"

"Diglett, use Dig!" The Mole Pokémon burrowed back under the floor, eager to land his next blow.

Trigger closed his eyes, and stood perfectly still as Diglett approached from beneath. His ear twitched, and in an instant, he leapt into the air, just before the enemy erupted out of the floor.

"It missed?" Teal asked.

"My Raichu's got good ears. His hearing's so well developed, he can even tell where a foe is when they're underground!"

"There goes my strategy…"

"Now, Raichu, use Mega Kick!" Surge shouted.

"Raaaaaiiichu!" Trigger yelped, delivering a sharp kick to Diglett, forcing him back.

The Mole Pokémon sported a bruise on his eye, and looked weary just from the one shot.

"Diglett!" Teal gasped.

"You'd better call it back, Teal!" Kayla suggested from the bleachers.

"Better soften it's Attack... Diglett, use Growl!"

"Digdigdig!" Diglett cried, making Raichu cringe.

"Once more, use Mega Kick!" Lt. Surge shouted. Trigger leapt forward and sort of half stomped on Diglett.

The mole's eyes swirled as his Hp depleted.

"Sorry, Diglett. I'm proud of you for what you did manage…"

Raticate's ears twitched. Did this trainer actually offer thanks for his Pokémon even after if lost? '(_My trainer...never did that…_)' He thought somberly as Teal recalled Diglett.

Teal pulled his next Poke Ball. "Okay, partner. It's you and me! Ivysaur, come on out!"

In a flash of light, the dinosaur-like quadruped emerged. "Ivy!" It barked, raring to go.

"Oh? He's not using Nidoqueen?" Kayla asked.

"So you picked a Bulbasaur, huh? I can dig that." Surge noted. "So many kids your age pick Charmander, and if not Charmander, they pick Squirtle or try and catch their own first partner."

"Yeah, well two others got them, but I think my Ivysaur here's got the biggest personality. That's what counts." Teal said.

"Well said! Now let's end this!"

"Ivysaur, use Growl!" Teal commanded.

"Zarr!" Ivysaur growled, making the Raichu take a step back.

"Softening up our attack will only get you so far! Trigger, Take Down!"

Trigger lunged, giving Ivysaur a body blow and knocking him back. He also took slight damage.

"Ivysaur, let's see how he likes your Leech Seed!"

Ivysaur managed a smirk as he shot a seed pod out of the flower bulb on his back, which promptly opened and wrapped vines around his foe.

Trigger grimaced as he was shocked by the vines, and Ivysaur's health was lightly restored.

"Trigger! Don't succumb to a trick like that!"

"Way to go, bud!" Teal gave Ivysaur the thumbs up. His partner smiled back at him.

"Its too early to celebrate now." Surge declared. "Growl might lower PHYSICAL Attack strength, but it can't do a thing about this! Use the Thunderbolt!"

"Raaaai!" The Electric-Type's cheeks sparkled before he let loose with a much more intense shocking attack than Thunder Shock. Ivysaur was struck, and felt the full brunt of the blast, gritting his fangs.

"Ivy...Ivy…" He panted as the electricity dissipated.

'_That attack was rough...but according to my Dex, it wasn't that effective._' Teal thought, holding up his Pokédex. "Hold strong, buddy. We'll win this scrap!"

Ivysaur wasn't so sure, sap-like sweat dripping down his face, but he wasn't ready to bow out. If his partner believed he could do it, then he would believe in himself as well. Hearing the call to use Tackle, he rushed in and slammed into Raichu. The mouse was shoved back, annoyed by the blow, but even more so by the Leech Seed sapping his strength away.

"Trigger, don't let it mess with you!" His trainer encouraged. "Give 'im another Thunderbolt!"

"Raaaaaiiichu!" Trigger exclaimed, blasting at Ivysaur with another burst of lightning. However, this time, the Seed Pokémon managed to evade, leaping away as it dispersed against the wall.

"Good boy, Ivysaur! Tackle!" Teal called.

"Ivy!" The quadruped slammed into Raichu again, this time harder, coupled with more Leech Seed damage. Trigger was starting to get angry.

"Do a Body Slam!" Surge suggested, starting to get frantic.

"Chu!" Raichu squealed, doing a heavy belly flop onto Ivysaur's back. Teal grinned.

"Got ya."

"What!?"

Ivysaur detracted his vines, which hefted the big rodent up into the air.

"Now use Vine Whip!" Teal beamed.

"Ivy-Saur!" Ivysaur bellowed, throwing Raichu to the floor and giving him a twin strike from both of his vines.

Trigger rose up, shaking from the fall, but not ready to admit defeat. His yellow cheek pouches sparkled.

"Use one last Thunderbolt! Knock 'em out!" Surge commanded.

"Chuuuuu!" Trigger exclaimed, loosing an even bigger bolt of lightning from his cheeks, striking Ivysaur. The dinosaurian Pokémon was struck, and when the light died down, sparks were still flying from his form, with his long vines at his sides.

"Yes!" Surge pumped his fist as his Raichu panted and felt sure of victory.

Ivysaur winced, but opened his red and white eyes with confidence. "What in the-! I was sure it would-" The Vermillion City Gym Leader took a closer look, and saw that the ends of the Grass-Type's vines were jabbed into the holes Diglett had dug earlier, and implied that he stuck them into the underlying earth. "So that's it...he used his vines as a ground!"

"Now Ivysaur! Let's win this with Tackle!"

"Ivyivyivy-Ivy!" Ivysaur grunted as he trodded across the battefield, and tackled Raichu in the belly, making him fall back and cry out.

" ..." The kangaroo-mouse like Pokémon fell on it's back, fainting.

The referee's eyes sparkled for a brief moment. "R...Raichu is unable to battle!" He said, breaking his fake accent. "Ivysaur is the winner! The victory goes to Teal from Saffron City!"

"Wa-hoo!" Teal said as he and Ivysaur ran up to each other and embraced, the boy wrapping his arms around his partner, and the latter wrapping his vines around his human friend. "We won! We won! Wait a minute..how did that guy know I was originally from Saffron?"

As if on cue, the referee casually walked through the door and left, whistling.

Once outside, he gave into his excitement, removing his fake facial hair. "Yes! My son did it! My son beat Lieutenant Surge!" After hopping around and celebrating, he took a second to readjust to reality. "He'll probably challenge the other gyms soon...but I know he wouldn't want to see me...I got lucky this time, but next time I'll have to get clever.

"Good thing Celadon's Gym is staffed entirely by women."

0

After Surge healed his own Pokemon and Kayla healed Teal's, the Leader, his Raichu, Challenger, his Ivysaur, and Companion Nurse-In-Training, stood across each other in congratulations and celebration.

"I tell you what, friend, I haven't felt a battle like that since my wartime days. I could tell Trigger here was getting fired up himself." Lt. Surge smiled, handing over the prize money, and a small circular, yellow, metal badge. "By the rules of the Pokémon League, I confer on you the Thunder Badge."

"Thank you sir. I'm not really one for battling, but I can't lie, I was pumped!" Teal replied.

"Saur!" Ivysaur barked happily.

"Take that with ya all the way to the League, kid. And here. I have some more gifts for ya." He handed Teal a TM disc, and Kayla what looked like a picture frame. "TM25! Teaches that Thunderbolt move!"

"Awesome!"

Kayla's face blushed lightly. "Umm...what is this?"

"Signed photograph!" Surge continued jovially. "Figured I'd give it to my challenger's little girlfriend as a gift to the both of ya."

Both of them went red. "He's/She's not my-!" The two of them began before he turned around and chuckled. Trigger snickered behind him. "You too have a nice day now."

The two pushed it aside for now, and departed from the Gym. Immediately, Teal saw the tree blocking the way in and out had resprouted again. "This thing again!?"

"I don't even know how they grow back." Kayla said as he had Beedrill Cut it down for the fourth time.

"Whatever. Let this be the end of it." Teal said as he returned the bee to his Ball.

The minute they walked towards the street, a familiar face met them. The light brown furred rodent approached from behind the Gym. "Ratta! Ra-Ra-Ratta!" It chirped.

"Oh look, it's Raticate!" The pinkette noted.

Teal smiled and approached slowly. Raticate paused and backed away, but the boy held his hand out. "Hey, Raticate...I'm sorry Blue was a jackass. But you don't deserve to be tossed out the way he did you. I have an offer for you, little buddy."

Raticate looked in with interest as Teal pulled an empty Poke Ball from his pack.

"Come with us. I'll treat you better than he did. You don't even have to battle if you don't wanna. I just want the best for you."

Raticate reflected on the events of his training with Blue. He had been harsh on his Pokemon, save for Wartortle and Pidgeotto. More so on him. But then he thought about how Teal had seemed so inviting, and seemed to treat his own Pokémon with respect and care.

Tears almost welled up as he saw himself travelling with the duo. He had made his decision. "Rat." He nodded.

"Great, Raticate! Welcome to the group!" Teal cheered, giving the Ball a light underhand toss. Raticate leaped up and gave the sphere's button a high five and found himself sucked inside.

As the ball fell to the earth, it did it's shaking routine and popped stars out the top, signaling success.

"All right! Raticate's with us!" Teal cried out with joy, running up to take it in hand, but before he could, the ball took on a white glow and vanished. "Whaaa!?" The youth screamed, looking to Kayla and looking back and forth. "Kayla... Ra... Raticate! Wh...what happened!?"

"Y-you didn't know?" Kayla asked as several people were starting to stare.

"Know what!? Hmm?" He heard his Pokedex buzzing and checked it out. On the screen it displayed Raticate's information. As it did, a message appeared, saying Raticate was sent to BOX1 in "Someone's PC."

"What does this mean?"

Kayla sighed. "Come on, I'll show you." The two walked back to the Pokémon Center.

0

Professor Oak's face lit up on the screen, though he'd looked better. His face was roughly unshaven, and his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"Umm...Professor?" Teal asked from the other side of the Video Phone.

"Huh? Oh. Oh, sorry." Oak began. "I'm not all here at the moment. So, my boy, what did you need?"

"Well, I just caught a Raticate, and the Poke Ball vanished. I was just wondering what happened to it. My Pokedex said it went to "Someone's PC.'"

"Oh...Uh...Umm...its on the tip of my tongue. Biff...Bob...Mack...Frank."

"I'll take it from here, Oakie, just sit back and ice your head." A familiar voice sounded as Teal's mother appeared on the screen. Oak mumbled in agreement before walking off.

"Oh, hi Mom. Guess what? I'm actually taking the Gym Challenge now! I won two badges!" Teal proclaimed, holding the Cascade and Thunder Badges up for her to see. She smiled.

"Oh, good job, honey!" Violet said. "So, you were wanting to know about your Raticate?"

"Uh huh. It was kind of abandoned, and it agreed to come along with me."

"Well, Teal, do you already six Pokémon?"

"Seven actually. A guy's taking care of my Zubat."

"A trainer can only have six on hand. When you catch more than six, the rest are sent to a PC Box. I included a Trainer Card in your bag. It's your ID. Use that to log in, and you should be able to access Bill's PC and find it."

The sound of Oak vomiting in the background caught their attention.

"Is he all right?" Kayla asked, deeply concerned.

"Oh, he's okay. Mommy has to go now, Teal. Love you!"

"Love you too mom!" Teal said before the screen went blank. "So, I use that PC on the far end of the Center?"

"Yes. Stick your Trainer Card in the port and you'll automatically be logged in."

Teal walked over to the computer, reaching into a pocket on his bag, and retrieving a green, plastic ID card with an old picture of him on it.

He stuck it inside, and it was drawn inside and scanned. Soon, a picture of a young man in his late teens appeared. He had curly auburn hair, with a bit of peach fuzz on his chin, and wore a baby blue button up shirt.

"Howdy do!" He said in a voice like that of someone from the American South. "Name's Bill, neighbor. Welcome to my PC Storage System!"

"Uhh, Hi, Bill, I'm Teal." The boy said, not sure if he could hear him, as this wasn't a video phone.

"That's what your ID says. Anywho, what can I do you for?"

"I caught a Raticate, and it was sent to the PC. I wanna get him out, but I already have six Pokémon."

"No problems, buddy. Lemme just pull it up." Bill made motions like he was clicking on a keyboard, and a window appeared, showing what looked like a crude model of Raticate in a grassland.

"This must be him. You see, when there are Pokemon in my PC, it sends them to a Pokemon friendly simulated environment. I can send him to ya, but you'll have to swap him with one of your party members."

Teal's eyes widened. "Y'mean...put 'em...inside the computer?"

"Yes. Don't worry. They're safe."

Teal thought hard about it. All of his Pokémon were treasured companions. Ivysaur was his partner. Nidoqueen was the first thing he captured. Beedrill needed to be around for trees. Diglett helped him out in his Gym Battle. Pikachu had such a powerful personality. And he had just been getting to know Jigglypuff.

"Take all the time you need." Bill added. "After all, my service is free, and I focus on the feelings of trainer and Pokémon."

Teal put Diglett's Ball in the PC's receiving cup and placed his hand on the top. "Diglett...if you can hear me in there, thanks for the help at Surge's Gym, and that crazy Team Rubble lady. I'll let you kick back for a while."

Diglett could indeed hear him inside his Poke Ball, and felt overjoyed at having met and helped someone. He could've never done that in that dark cave he'd been born in.

The Ball was converted into light. In a manner of seconds, the light disappeared, and a second Ball appeared in it's place.

Raticate's model was gone, and Diglett appeared on screen. The window closed, and Bill reappeared. "All right neighbor, you got Raticate nice n' safe, plus Diglett is well and good in BOX1. If you need me, just shoot me a call on the customer support line. You can swap your Pokémon around manually too."

"Thanks, Bill. See you later." Teal said.

"Anytime. Bill out." The monitor on the PC went blank as he picked up Raticate's ball.

"Hey! I got an idea! Let's have a break and eat lunch on Route 6!"

"That sounds nice!" Kayla said. "Do we need to hit the Poké Mart first?"

"Yeah. For Pokémon food if anything else."

"And camping supplies. With the roadways connecting the five central cities blocked, we have to go the long way to Celadon City if you want it's badge."

Teal took a startled step back before counting the money in his wallet. "Pokémon food is free to Trainers, but how much does that stuff cost? I'm not exactly the president of Silph Company…"

Then he got an idea. "Wait a minute…" He fumbled about in his backpack, and after a moment, he produced a shiny gold ball. "Yes! I almost forgot this."

"A Nugget? Great! Those are worth a LOT of money!" Kayla described.

"Ssh!" Teal shushed her. "We don't want to run into trouble about it."

The two quietly departed the PMC, and headed for the Mart. "What can I do for you?" The clerk, an older man asked. Teal set the gold nugget on the counter.

"I'd like to sell this, please."

"Great!" The man replied, taking the nugget and placing it on the scale. "Ahh, I see. Standard weight goes for 5,000 Poké." He opened the register and handed Teal the money.

"Thank you sir." Kayla said. "We also need some camping supplies."

"Over there. Bottom rack." The clerk pointed to a set of shelves on the far side of the shop.

The two of them went over to look, but a stranger wearing a black hat and shades with a scraggly beard approached and grabbed Teal. "You got anymore of those, boy!?"

"H-hey! Let me go, dude!" Teal demanded.

"Oh no! He's with the Burglar Syndicate!" A bystander cried.

"Shaddap!" The man shouted, tossing a Poke Ball. It popped open and in a burst of light, a familiar Pokémon appeared. It was a Charmander, but it looked a bit vicious, snarling at the shop's staff and patrons. "Sure, I'm a crook, but we all gotta make money somehow!"

Teal had heard bits and pieces of rumors about the Burglar Syndicate. They were a group of organized thieves that used Fire Pokémon to harass and rob people. They were much smaller and more reclusive than Team Rocket, and operated out of Cinnabar Island.

He pawed Nidoqueen's Poké Ball at his belt, but as a slight nudge knocked a different one loose as the criminal yanked his arms up.

The Ball hit the floor just right and and Raticate seemingly fell out. He looked around and sniffed the air confusedly.

Until he saw his human friend held hostage in a full nelson by a stranger whose Charmander was menacing the clerk.

"Now gimme everything in the register." The Burglar commanded. "Or the kid gets it!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm getting it!" The cashier pleaded.

Raticate was filled with rage, fur shaking about. He saw his chance because the robber wasn't looking, and in an instant slammed into his leg from the side. "Rattaratt!" He hissed.

"Bw-What!?" The Burglar bleated as he fell to the floor, releasing the green eyed kid.

Teal scrambled away behind his new Pokémon. "Thanks, buddy. Now let's-"

"Raah!" Raticate growled and got down on all fours.

"Y-you want to fight?" Teal asked in disbelief.

"Cate!" The oversized rat affirmed with a nod.

"All right then!" He pulled out his Pokedex to check his moves.

"You're going to pay for that you rodent!" The con snarled. "Charmander, use Dragon Rage!"

"Maaaa!" Charmander hissed, spewing a mystic-looking flame from his mouth.

"Oh no! Dodge it, Raticate!" Kayla screamed.

The Mouse Pokémon managed to dodge the attack, which spattered against the floor.

"Okay then, Ratto, let's try a Quick Attack!" Teal commanded. With a syllable cry, Raticate dashed like a rocket, and slammed into Charmander, knocking him down.

The lizard rose back up. "Man-dur!" It growled angrily at Raticate.

"Snap out of it and use Ember!" At the command, it breathed a cloud of embers at Raticate. The small flamed smoldered against him, but he'd been through worse.

"Raticate, use Hyper Fang!" Teal suggested.

Raticate charged, chomping his fangs down on Charmander's tail. The Fire-Type ran about with the enemy still latched on. Charmander used Scratch to get him off, but the enemy would not relent, biting at him again.

"Charmander, use Dragon Rage again!" The Burglar spat. "Deep fry that sewer rat!"

"Chaaaarmandar!" The fire lizard spat, blue flames rushing out of his mouth. Raticate was hit and slammed into a shelf.

"Raticate!" Teal and Kayla cried in unison.

He got up, hurt, but not defeated. Everyone had their eyes on him. Raticate glared at Charmander and the Burglar as his vision went red. "(Not again...NEVER AGAIN!)"

He flew across the floor, and slammed into Charmander with Tackle, knocking him back and into its owner, who fell against the sale counter and seethed about his hurt back.

The crook looked at Charmander who groaned as his eyes swirled about. "Dammit…" He scooped the unconscious lizard up and prepared to run.

Unfortunately, he didn't even get out the door as he was met with a pair of police officers, a man with blond hair, and a woman with blue hair.

"Oh son of a-!" He began, until the first cop took Charmander away and the second slipped the cuffs on.

"Let's go. You know the drill." The lady said, shoving him away as her partner approached.

"That was fine work, kid. This ruffian's been on our wanted list for quite a while."

Teal laughed nervously. "Well. It was mostly my little buddy here." He gestured to Raticate at his side, who was oblivious to the current situation, having calmed down.

The officer hemmed before kneeling and raising the surprised critter's paw up. "Three cheers for the hero Raticate!"

"Hip-Hip!" Kayla began, holding his other paw up with a giggle.

"Hooray!" The shop's staff and patrons cheered.

Teal smiled and put his hands up. "Hip-Hip!"

"Hooray!" The cry echoed.

Raticate didn't fully know what exactly was going on, but he definitely wasn't complaining. He allowed himself a bucktoothed smile as the third cheer echoed.

"Oh right." Teal had been so caught up in the hooplah that he'd forgotten what they were doing. He pulled a camping set off the shelf with effort and set it on the counter, but the clerk stuck a PAID sticker.

"Take it. No charge!" The cashier said.

The young trainer blinked. "Wh-wow! Thanks, man…"

After the celebration died down, Teal, Raticate and Kayla left and went North to Route 6. They didn't get the chance to see Red, who was by the harbor, and received a Poké Ball from another patrolling policewoman.

0

After getting a folding table set up from Kayla's bag, and Teal's camping equipment, the boy let his other five Pokémon loose, as well as Kayla letting out her Chansey.

The Pokémon group looked over Raticate with interest.

"(You a new guy?) Jigglypuff bounced up. "(Welcome to the crew, new friendo!)"

Raticate smiled meekly through his overbite. "(Umm... thanks?)" He replied.

"(So where did you get caught?)" Ivysaur asked. "(I don't remember you.)"

"(Route 2. But your trainer isn't my first.)"

"(Really? What were they like?)" Pikachu asked, with a flutter of her ragged cape.

Raticate looked down and remembered how harshly Blue would talk down to him for losing a fight against Brock's Onix. "(I...don't wanna talk about it…)"

"(Ohh...you poor thing.)" Nidoqueen said in a motherly tone before wrapping her bulky arms around him. (There there. You're among friends now.)" Raticate's face ran red at her touch.

Pikachu's ears twitched, picking up on something Teal said about Raticate helping him stop a burglar. '(_Huh...seems I have some competition when it comes to being a hero.)_"

Teal sat the bowls out, and the entire group perked up.

Especially Raticate. He was hungry.

Very hungry.

As the youth poured the pellet-like food into the bowls, the light brown furred mouse was the first to dig in. Teal grinned and poured more out for him. "For being a good boy."

"Ratt!" He shot up and squeaked happily.

Everyone sat down to eat, save for Beedrill, who saw fit to collect nectar from the nearby flowers. "(_Their heathen food does not impress one such as I. The great Spear dines only on nature's finest!_)"

As he went over to another patch, a wild Pokémon poked it's head out of the flowers. "Miau!" It cried, greeting him. The Beedrill shrieked uncharacteristically before brandishing his stingers. "(Mammalian beast! How dare you pollute the food stores of Spear!?)"

The catlike Pokémon scratched his ears a bit before meowing and walking away on all fours toward the other Pokémon.

"Hey look...it's a Meowth…" Teal noted. His eyes beamed. "Cool! My grandma had a Meowth!"

"Oh wow! My grandmother has one too! She lives in Celadon!"

The Meowth trotted up to Kayla, meowing cutely and rubbing on her legs.

"So cute…" she added, kneeling and petting him, the feline purring loudly at her.

"I think he likes you. Maybe you should catch him! I'm sure he'd make a great travelling buddy!"

"Oh... I'm not sure." The pink-haired girl replied. "I've never even caught my own Pokémon. Chansey was a gift from my dad to help start my nursing career."

"C'mon." Teal said, handing her an empty Ball and flicking the button to enlarge it. "Won't hurt to try."

"Umm...okay!" Kayla sat the Ball down and rolled it over to Meowth. Being a cat, he loved round things.

"Nya!" It cried out, pouncing on the ball. He batted it around a few times, even into the air before it came down on his face and sucked him inside as red light.

The Ball shook for a moment before it made it's dinging sound.

"I...I did it...I caught a Pokémon!" Kayla gasped as her fingers reached for the Ball. Teal took it off the ground and handed it to her.

"Huh...it was my Ball...how come it's not vanishing to the storage system?" Teal shook his head. "Nah, never mind. Better not to worry about such things."

Kayla let Meowth out of his Ball. The Scratch Cat looked around before finding her and showing his happy face. "Meow-myau!"

"Come here, baby. Let's let you meet the others." She said.

"Nyarth!" The Meowth certainly wasn't complaining.

0

As the group was having their siesta, a conflicted soul was having an uneasy dilemma.

On the outskirts of Cerulean City, Misty, her hair now seemingly permanently stained from orange to black, and her eyes a dull gold, was wracked with fright and confusion. Her face was also pale, and even looked like it might be ever so slightly wrinkled.

Ever since Teal had challenged her, and his Pikachu had wound up accidentally zapping her, she was a nervous wreck! She'd been diagnosed with some growth in her chest, that was pulsing almost like a heart, and the doctors were scratching their head at what it was.

If they couldn't find any solution, or if it wasn't going to bring about any complications, they were going to remove it in two weeks. That was too long to wait, she felt.

The worst part was that she couldn't be around her beloved aquatic Pokémon. Her sisters, and the rest of the Gym staff were fulfilling her duties, but it did little to ease her nerves.

She looked over her shoulder toward Route 10.

Ever since she'd been shocked, she felt as if she needed to go there. As if some magnetic force was pulling her there. And today, the feeling was gnawing at her entire body.

She bit her lower lip. "I have to go...whatever I find...I hope it can help me…"

The Gym Leader staggered through the mountainous route. She wore a blue coat, over her usual swim shorts and top, as she'd planned on going swimming to take things off her mind. Misty had to take extreme care to avoid any trainers, or wild Pokémon. She didn't have her own with her.

The pull began to get stronger as it seemed to lead her to the canal near the end of the Route. "Through here? Well...all right…" she whipped her coat off, revealing her swimming outfit to the world and dove into the water. It was landlocked, but somehow it accumulated a healthy population of Magikarp and Goldeen. She dove down to observe them, but made special note that none of them came close to her. She took a better look at a school of the Fish Pokémon swimming past and away. The young woman frowned sickly. They were PURPOSEFULLY avoiding her. '_Someone...please help me…_'

Finally, she reached the end of the canal and got out of the water, the azure droplets glistening on her normally flawless skin.

Misty looked up at the run down building before her. "The old power plant? B-but I can't go in there-I don't have annn-nn-ny-" She cringed. Whatever force had her was yanking and tugging on her to go inside, particularly from her chest. "Okay fine!"

She entered the old Kanto Power Plant, and the minute she stepped inside, felt an immeasurable feeling.

Bliss.

It was faint, but the air was charged with electricity. And it seemed to permeate her very being, soaking directly into her skin. She felt the quivering in her chest intensify. Her vague face wrinkles vanished as her eyes took on a gold shine. Misty took a hold of her shoulders.

"Ahhh...yeeeessss…" she didn't know what was happening, but all she knew was that she didn't want it to stop. Her skin even regained it's normal color as the alien sensation continued and intensified. It was as if her body was drinking in the electricity. And she wanted more.

A group of wild Voltorb and Magnemite peered behind a corner, watching her writhe and wriggle at this bizarre stimulation, mingling quietly amongst themselves about what to make of it.

Misty looked up, and examined her surroundings, before cracking a wild smile. "H…

"Home…"

0

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. Yes, this is kind of an out of the ordinary ending for a Pokémon fanfic, but I am going somewhere with Misty's condition. Humor me a bit if you will^^;**

**Teal and Kayla each gain a new companion as they rest and ready themselves for the long trek to Celadon City. **

**What awaits them on the way? Battles, Danger, and adventure, as they make their way to Rock Tunnel! **

**Party Update**

**(Note. From now on, I'm only going to post that which changes between chapters.**

**Teal:**

**Ivysaur: Lv 20. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip.**

**Jigglypuff: Lv 15. Moves: Sing, Pound, Disable.**

**Raticate: Lv 20. Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang.**

**Kayla:**

**Meowth: Lv 12. Growl, Scratch, Bite.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. If you did, feel free to drop a review. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

After resting, and camping for a bit, Kayla found herself watching Teal do laps around the Route 6 pond as the sun went down. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I like to get a good run in before I go to bed." Teal replied. "And when I wake up. Besides, when we circle back by that Day Care dude's house, I wanna pick Zubat back up and see if he's gotten any stronger."

"Ah. It hasn't been that long, but I can see why. You DID promise you'd come back for him."

Raticate traced circles around with his head as he followed his new trainer, before happily hopping in and following behind him.

"Oh, you wanna get your paces in too, huh?" Teal laughed, turning around and running backward.

"Ratta! Raraticate!" The furry creature replied, picking up the pace.

"All right! Then let's-oof!" Teal grunted as his back hit the tree behind him. Raticate stopped at his side before leaning in to look him over.

"I think that's enough for today." Kayla giggled.

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Teal added. "C'mon, Raticate, time for bed."

The two humans returned to their tents, with the boy returning the Mouse Pokémon to his Ball before lying down for sleep.

0

At dawn, after feeding their Pokémon troupe, Teal and Kayla traversed the Underground Passage, and returned to Route 5.

The Day Care Man's friendly Psyduck was the first to greet him.

"Psy-y-y!" The pudgy yellow duck quacked happily.

His caretaker, who was absentmindedly feeding a flock of wild Pidgey in the back rounded the building's corner. "Ahh! So I see you've come back for Zubat."

"Yes sir." Teal nodded. "Has he been doing well? He didn't try and drink your blood, did he?"

"Ohh, he's been no trouble." The Day Care Man said, ignoring the many bite marks peppering his arms under his sleeves. "I have the little dear's Ball in my pocket. Yaki, go fetch this young man's Zubat, will you?"

"Psyy!" The Psyduck complied, waddling over to the door and struggling to twist the doorknob. A nearby Bellsprout saw his struggle and used it's vines to open it for him. "Psyduck!" Yaki quacked in thanks.

"Sprout." The plant said, waving a leaf in a friendly manner before a flying figure flew out the door and hit Teal in the chest.

"Oof!" He groaned as he hit the floor. His Zubat was rubbing it's face on his shoulder. "Well, I'm glad to see you too, little buddy!"

"Zuzuzu-zubat!" The bat screeched happily as he did his best to cuddle his trainer.

"He got quite a bit of exercise in." The Day Care Man added. "That'll be eleven-hundred Poké Dollars."

Teal dug into his wallet, before Kayla put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll have to swap another Pokémon, Teal."

"Oh...right."

"Don't worry. I have a PC with access to the Storage System." The elder replied. "Come inside, I'll let you use it."

The two preteens entered, walking up to the PC. Teal set Nidoqueen's Ball inside and put his hand on the top. "You and Diglett have fun, girl."

The Poke Ball vanished inside as she was stored in BOX1.

"Thanks for taking care of him, mister." Teal concluded, handing him the fee.

"Anytime." The Day Care Man said, shaking his hand. "You kids be careful." The two left his home and headed back into Cerulean City.

"I wonder if Misty is okay." Kayla began. "We should probably check up on her after that battle you had."

"Oh right...something did seem off about her after Pikachu's big attack. Let's go then."

"Hey, are you talking about the Cerulean City Gym Leader?" The two looked and saw a boy of about eight wearing a Moltres shirt and jean shorts.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"My big bro went to challenge her this morning, but her sisters said she was dealing with some stuff. I saw someone that looked like her heading toward Route 9."

"Huh...maybe we might see her on the way to Rock Tunnel." Teal said, remembering the location on his map. "C'mon Kayla."

After letting Beedrill out to Cut down the tree blocking the path. The two set foot into Route 9. A female Jr. Trainer, or Picnicker as known in later generations stopped him. "Hold up! Let's have a battle!"

"Already? Hmm. All right." Teal raised his arm, which Zubat was hanging onto. "Guess we're getting a chance to see what you've picked up since we last saw each other, huh?"

"Go, Oddish!" The girl shouted, tossing her Poke Ball, and unleashing the small plant Pokemon. "Orr-dish!" It vocalized.

Zubat flew off Teal's arm, ready to battle. "Zu-zuu!" His trainer checked his Pokédex.

"All right, this one sounds good. Zubat, go for a Wing Attack!" The Bat Pokémon flew in and lashed Oddish with his wing, making the Weed Pokémon bounce back by her trainer.

"That looked good, but how's this? Oddish, use Absorb!" The Jr. Trainer called.

"Odd!" Oddish exclaimed, a whip of energy flying out of her head leaves and wrapping around Zubat and draining a slight amount of his power.

"It's horribly ineffective." Kayla said. "Poison and Flying types are strong against Grass Types."

"Then go for another Wing Attack!" Teal shouted.

"Zuu!" Zubat screeched, slapping Oddish with his wing again and knocking her out.

"Oddish, come back!" The girl began, recalling it and pulling her second Poké Ball. "Go, Bellsprout!"

Another of the plant Pokémon with a bellshaped face appeared, with twin leaves serving for hands.

Teal recorded the image on his Pokedex, before turning back to the battle. "Use Confuse Ray!"

"Baaat!" Zubat screeched, letting out a strange beam from his ears. It hit Bellsprout and the root-bodied Pokémon started to stumble.

"Bellsprout, snap out of it! Use Wrap!"

Bellsprout managed to jab his roots into the ground and wrap them around Zubat. The blue bat was squeezed tightly by the Flycatcher.

"Zubat! Break out of it!" Kayla called.

Zubat struggled, but couldn't free himself. The enemy tightened his grip twice but finally chose to release him.

"Wing Attack one more time!"

"Zzuuuu-bat!" The Bat Pokémon hissed, slapping Bellsprout with his wings, and knocked him back.

"Bellsprout! Snap out of it and give him a Poison Powder!"

The Grass/Poison-Type tripped over his own roots in his confused stupor, damaging only himself.

"It's still confused!" Kayla smiled. "Besides, it wouldn't have worked anyway. Zubat is a Poison-Type itself!"

"Alrighty, Zubat! Use Leech Life!" Teal called. With one fell swoop, Zubat sank his fangs into the Bellsprout, sapping away his energy and knocking him out.

"Sorry Bellsprout." The girl apologized, kneeling down and stroking one of his leaf hands. "We'll hang out by the fountain after you're all patched up." She proceeded to return him to the Ball and hand Teal the prize money. "I won't lose next time! But just watch out. There's been lots of tremors lately."

"We'll be careful." Kayla said.

"Good job there, Zubat!" Teal said as the flying mammal Pokemon flapped up to him. However, before he got to him, Zubat took on a hot white glow. The boy immediately lit up. "Is that?"

Zubat's body grew wider, as his feet got longer and thicker, with almost bean shaped feet. His wings also widened, but the biggest changes were his gaping mouth, and small, yet useful eyes.

"What did it turn into?" Teal checked his Pokedex.

"_**Golbat. Bat Pokémon. Once it strikes, it will not stop draining energy from the victim, even if it gets too heavy to fly.**_" The entry read.

"Cool! Dark, but cool!"

"Go-baa!" The bat Pokémon shrieked, making the three of them jump back as it slammed into Teal's chest and knocked him to the ground.

Curiously, it didn't bite him. Instead, it was seemingly nuzzling his chest.

"Whoa! What made you so affectionate all of a sudden?" Teal asked, before seeing that Golbat had developed actual eyes, and therefore could actually see him now. "Ohh, I get it." He laughed with a pat to the friendly vampire bat's head.

Golbat's fanged mouth contorted into a smile. "Well, Golbat. It's great that you can finally get a good look at us." He took his Poke Ball out. "Have a good rest now."

Golbat was once again converted to red light and sucked inside.

"See you later!" Kayla said as she and Teal left the Jr. Trainer behind.

0

About twenty minutes later, Teal and Kayla were hiking the mountainous path. At their side, Ivysaur and Raticate hopped along in tandem, along with Kayla's new Meowth tagging along behind them.

The two hadn't run into much trouble, safe for a few stray Spearows that Ivysaur took care of, and a light roadblock of two Hiker's and their Geodude. The two were wanting to compare which of the two Rock Pokémon were more cleanly polished. After listening to their rambling and slipping away, the two of them found their way nearing the far end of Route 9.

"This is the way to the Power Plant, isnt it?" Teal asked, taking sight of the canal.

"Yes. I hear that there's lots of Electric Pokémon living in it." Kayla began. "I'm sure Cappy would enjoy herself."

"I'm sure she would." He smirked.

"I just realized something. You never got the chance to battle Brock properly, did you?"

"Umm...no, I didn't."

The girl paused. "So...none of your Pokémon can use Flash, can they?"

"What do you mean, 'Flash?'"

"A move that can either lower a Pokémon's accuracy or light up dark caves." The budding nurse sighed. "And to use that effect, you need a Boulder Badge."

"First Cut and now Flash? What the hell? Why is our world so hard to travel in?"

"I heard there's a region somewhere they don't need HMS, but I can't remember where exactly."

"Well I've got a solution to that." Teal retorted, digging into his pocket and whipping out a conventional flash light. "Good thing my mom seemed to plan for this kind of thing!"

"I just hope Rock Tunnel isn't too dark for it to make a difference!" Kayla added.

The two of them headed into the tunnel, but unbeknownst to them, a familiar foursome plotted from the sidelines.

0

Teal went inside the cave, surprised by the utter lack of light. He turned his flashlight on to illuminate the path. "Okay...this doesn't look so bad." He handed it to Kayla and she took it. "That way you can shine it from behind while I knock down anything in our way."

"Good thinking." Kayla said.

They proceeded to go further inside, Teal was halted by a man wearing a Golduck costume. "Would you be so kind as to battle us?"

"Like I have a choice." Teal said.

"Before we begin, tell me. What is your favorite thing about Pokémon?"

"My favorite thing?" He asked. "Whaddya mean?"

"Every trainer makes their own path during their journey. For me, my favorite thing is that I can look and find them just about anywhere! It's almost as if they jump out of the grass just to meet me!"

"Hmm...never thought of it that way." Teal said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What about you?"

"Umm...I...uhh…" the boy had to think. "Well, I _do_ like having them with me. And they are pretty cool."

"I suppose that's as good an answer as any. Let's Battle! Go, Cubone!" In a flash of light, the skull-masked youngling appeared.

"Cubone!" It exclaimed, in a high pitched male voice.

"Heh…'fun times.'" Teal said, recalling the fight with Brandi. "Go, Jigglypuff!"

He threw it's Ball out and the Balloon Pokemon popped out. "Jiggle!" She cried out.

The two battlers matched eyes and prepared to fight.

"Bone Club!/Pound!" Their trainers directed. Jigglypuff managed to slap Cubone before the Ground-Type landed a whack against Jigglypuff with his bone.

"Again, use Pound!" Teal declared.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff smacked Cubone again, knocking him back.

"Cubone, stay strong and use Bone Club again!" The Lonely Pokémon lashed out with his weapon, only for the pink enemy to roll out of the way.

"Now, give em a Disable!" Teal exclaimed. Jigglypuff gave her finger a twitch as her eyes lit up. Cubone cringed as a mental block on Bone Club set in.

"Oh no. Now he can only use Growl!" The Pokémaniac stated.

Cubone let out a cute growl to lower Jigglypuff's Attack strength, but suffered another Pound attack.

"Growl! Soften it up even more!"

"Boooo!" Cubone vocalized, making Jigglypuff shiver.

"One last time, use Pound!" Jigglypuff slapped Cubone again, but to his surprise, he didn't go down, responding with another Bone Club. Teal grimaced. '_Disable sure didn't last long…_'

Jigglypuff panted, looking a little worn out. Cubone was getting tired too. The next attack would decide it.

"Cubone, one last Bone Club!"

"Sing, Jigglypuff!" Teal called as he and Kayla plugged their ears.

"Jiiii-gull-eeee puff-ji-gull-ee-ee-puuff!" The Balloon Pokemon sang. Cubone was in mid-charge, but he nodded off to sleep and fell out on the ground.

Jigglypuff inflated a bit and turned red with anger before autonomously using Pound. Cubone was smacked, and woke up, only to faint.

"Come back, Cubone!" The Pokémaniac said, returning him to his Ball. "Go, Slowpoke!" He threw his second Ball, and the pink quadruped appeared with it's usual blank expression.

"Poooooke." It droned.

"Good job, Jigglypuff. Take a break now." Teal said with a ruffle of her hair floof before recalling her. He switched the Ball with another. "Go get 'em, Ivysaur!"

The plant Pokémon popped out in a cloud of smoke. "Zarr!" He croaked, ready for the fight.

"A Poison-Type. Then we'll use Confusion!"

Slowpoke focused it's psionic energies, and Ivysaur was hit with an invisible concussive shock. He shook his head, damaged, but moreover annoyed. "Ivy!" He barked.

"Use Vine Whip!" Ivysaur drew out his vines from under his flower stem and slapped the Dopey Pokémon. It recoiled after five seconds, but crawled back to face his opponent.

"Slowpoke, use Confusion again!" The Pokémaniac commanded.

"Sloooww…" Slowpoke yawned, hitting Ivysaur again. This time the small dinosaur started staggering back and forth, and the whites of his eyes turned pink.

"He's confused!" Teal exclaimed. "Ivysaur, snap out of it and hit another Vine Whip!"

"Ivvyyy...Saur!" The Seed Pokémon groaned, slapping himself in the face with his own vines.

"Oof!" He winced.

"Once more, Confusion!" The Pokémaniac said. Slowpoke's eyes shone a deeper shade of blue before blasting Ivysaur again.

Surprisingly, he managed to get back up and lumber back toward his foe.

"You can do this, Ivysaur! Please, clear your head and use Vine Whip!"

"Ivy?" Ivysaur turned back to him, struggling to maintain his footing. He closed his eyes, reaching out with his senses. After steeling his nerves, he opened them again, and saw Slowpoke ahead of him a tad bit more clearly. "Saur!" He charged back into battle, drawing his vines and slapping the Water-Type. Slowpoke went down, fading out of consciousness.

"Slowpoke. You did well." His trainer said, sitting down beside him and stroking his head. Before he fainted, the Dopey Pokémon gave a pleased sigh.

The Pokémaniac returned his Pokemon before rising and extending his hand. "Well fought."

"Yeah, you too." Teal said. "I guess it is nice to have a friendly match once in a while."

"You said it. Anyway, here's your prize. I have to go back to Cerulean and get these boys healed up."

Kayla's Meowth trotted up to Ivysaur, putting a paw on his side. "(Good job, new pal, you won!)"

"(Y-yeah. I guess I did.)" Ivysaur agreed. "(But that wasn't easy. I hope he uses Pikachu next battle with one of those.)" He felt the sting of a Super Potion, and as soon as the sting turned to relief, wounds healing, he turned to his partner. "(But even so, we're still the best team!)"

Teal smiled. "You good to go, Ivy?"

"Saur!" Ivysaur nodded.

"Good. Then let's go!" The brown haired boy said, taking off running into the dark.

"(Wait for me!)" Ivysaur called, hopping after him.

"Hey! Teal, wait! I have the flashlight!" Kayla shouted, giving chase.

As they went deeper into the cave, four figures entered after them.

Brandi turned to her boyfriend; Team Rubble's boss. "Now?"

"Now." Derrick confirmed, producing a Great Ball.

Teal caught sight of a Wild Machop, and prepared to engage him with Ivysaur. "Tackle!" He commanded.

"Ivy!" The Seed Pokémon barked, ramming into the humanoid. Machop managed to recover, handspringing and backflipping back up to his feet.

"Ma-machop!" The small Superpower Pokémon grunted, charging and landing a Karate Chop that was strong enough to knock Ivysaur back with a grunt of "Vii!"

"Tough little thing." Teal smirked, imagining it being useful against Blue. "Ivysaur, use Vine Whip!"

"Ivyyysaur!" With a double lash of his Vine Whips, Machop was flung back against the wall.

"Now! Go, Poké Ba-wha-!?" He gasped, falling to his side.

Kayla scooped up her Meowth in her hands. "It's an earthquake!"

"(A-and we're in the worst place for one, nyaa!)" Meowth shrieked.

The young man grit his teeth. "Ivysaur, come back!"

"Saur!" Ivysaur nodded, before Teal drew him back inside his Ball.

"Now let's book it!" He called. The two of them as well as the feline made a break for the exit, retracing their steps, amidst the chaos of the tremor. The minute Kayla reached the outside, Teal tripped over a rock. "Dammit!"

"Teal!" The Pinkette called, stirring him.

"I'm on my-" Teal began, before boulders started to rain down around him. "The shit!?" He cursed before much to his shock, with an even more violent rumble, a tremendous shape erupted from the floor and into the roof of the tunnel. It's serpentine form made of hard stone segments making its identity clear. "An ONIX!?"

"Teal!?" Kayla asked from outside, having thrown herself on the ground, wondering what the hold up was. She rose up as the tremor started dying down.

She gasped with horror. "Teal!"

The young nurse sprinted up to the cave entrance, which was now blocked by fallen rocks. She placed an ear on the surface and could faintly hear cries of "Kayla! Kayla!"

From the other side, uninjured but covered in dust, Teal had his ear against the wall as well.

"Teal?! Can you hear me?"

"Kayla, I can't see anything in here!" He called. "I'm okay though. Did you get hurt?"

"No, Teal, I'm okay! But how are you going to get out?!"

"Listen to me. Turn back! Go to Cerulean and see if the gate to Saffron is open! From there, you can head to Lavender Town! I'll meet you there!"

"But Teal, you just said you can't see! How are you going to get out?"

"I may not be very attentive, but I do know about Zubat and Golbat's echolocation! Golbat can help me! Plus Raticate and Rattata are nocturnal! Raticate should have no trouble seeing in the dark!"

"O...okay...Teal. If you say so." Kayla said, obviously worried. "I'm...I'm leaving now."

"Hey, don't worry about me, Kayla. Just keep yourself safe!" Teal said. Kayla gulped at his seeming nonchalance. "I... I'll see you later."

"Later…" Teal mouthed. Though truth be told, he was deeply worried. He felt along his belt for the right Poké Balls. "Raticate, Golbat!"

In a flash of light that deluminated as quickly as it shone, the oversized orange-brown furred rat and gaping mawed bat appeared, though their trainer had to strain his eyes to see them.

"Boys. I need you to be my eyes." Teal declared. "Kayla had the only flashlight." He felt around for Raticate's paw and took hold of it. The Mouse Pokémon awkwardly turned about, confused about the situation, but going along with it. Golbat flew in ahead, using his sonic waves to get a better feel of the locale.

0

Outside, Kayla was walking back toward Cerulean, Meowth in tow.

"I...I hope Teal will be okay in there…"

"Sorry, toots, but your little boyfriend is toast!" A Brooklyn style accent responded.

Her spine jumped before she whirled around to see the girl from earlier, Brandi, as well as three men she didn't recognize, wearing hiking gear emblazoned with brown captial 'R's atop the Rock Tunnel entrance.

Horace and Herman, the blond twins stepped out in front. "The rowdiest rabble to ever roll across Kanto!" The former said as the two of them crossed their left and right arms.

"It's Team Rubble! And we're here to rock your world!" Herman added.

Recognizing Brandi from before, Kayla got defensive, backing away. "W-What do you want? I don't have anything of value!"

"Heh!" Derrick scoffed. "We don't want a damn thing from you! Your buddy made us look like wimps, so now we'll return the favor! And don't think I didn't forget about that terrible beating you an' him gave my sweet Brandi here!" He put his arm around the woman's shoulder.

"Tell her, Derrick!" She chimed in. "She and that fat Chansey messed me up but good after that horrible boy hurt my poor Cubone!"

"Now if you'll excuse us, we gotta hit Lavender Town! That boy toy of yours is gonna be pretty damn tired if he so much as makes it out!"

As the three of them started their hike, Kayla took hold of the sides of her face. "Oh no! I...I have to call the police!" She turned back and headed for the Route's Pokémon Center.

0

Teal staggered after nearly tripping over a rock, still unable to properly get his bearings.

"Ouch! Uggh...now I really regret not getting Brock's badge…" He groaned.

Raticate frowned at the thought of not being a good guide. "Rat…"ica-" Before he could take another step, his whiskers twitched. Something was coming. The fur on his back ruffled up, standing on end. "Ratta! Tacate!" He hissed, letting go of Teal's hand for a minute.

"Hmm? What is it, buddy?" Teal asked, before he felt the ground shake again. "Dammit! Not that Onix again!"

True to his prediction, Onix erupted from the floor again, but this time his purpose was not to entrap, but to attack. "Erroh!" It roared, rearing back and tackling Raticate, knocking him into Teal and knocking him down.

"Ugh!" Teal spat. "Okay then, you wanna rumble, I'm here! Raticate, use Hyper Fang!"

"Ratta!" Raticate jumped forward, giving one of the Onix's boulder segments a bite. Immediately his eyes teared up, the pain rattling through his entire body. "Caaaaate!" He screamed, running around and crying over his chipped fangs.

"Raticate! I can't see, what's going on!?"

"Ko! Kobat!" Golbat flew around Raticate, inspecting the damage before flying in at Onix, his own fangs bared.

"No, Golbat, don't bite it! It's body's too hard! Go for a Wing Attack!"

Complying with the order, the big blue bat charged, and slapped Onix in the face with his wings, but Onix merely made a grunting noise, and tackled again.

"No good! Confuse Ray!" Teal commanded.

"Gooo!" Golbat loosed a sparkling orb from his mouth, but Onix merely swerved out of the way, and slammed his tail against the ground, sending rocks falling toward Golbat. The Bat Pokemon dodged all but one, falling to the ground.

"Golbat! Are you okay?"

"B-b-bat…" Golbat rose up, and took flight again.

"Pull back! I got a better idea." The Poison and Flying-Type turned back, perplexed, but willing to play along. Teal produced another Ball. "Ivysaur, go get 'em!"

With a flash of light, Ivysaur popped back out. "S-S-Sar!" Ivysaur barked, before looking around, not being able to see much. "I-Ivy?"

"Oh that's right...Ivysaur's all about sunlight...He probably can't see in the dark!" Teal stammered. He tightened his bandana. "Well, we can still power through! We ain't lettin' some overgrown Ekans get us down, are we!?"

"S-Sar-Ivysaur!" The Grass-Type agreed, lowering his head and raising the flower bulb on his back. He could vaguely make out it's outline.

"Vine Whip!"

"Ivyyy!" Ivysaur lashed out with his vines, and struck out at the Onix, but rather than hit Onix, it actually hit the ceiling, to no more effect than dislodging a stalactite. "Ive!?"

"Rooah!" Onix bellowed, angered by the attempt. He lurched forward and slammed into Ivysaur, and knocked him back.

The plant-dinosaur shook the dust off. The attack hurt, but not that much.

"Try another Vine Whip!" Teal commanded. Ivysaur lashed out again, but it missed, sweeping Raticate aside instead.

"(H-Hey! What are you doing!?)" The rodent asked.

"(Sorry, new buddy!)" The Seed Pokémon replied. "(I'm not good in the dark…UGH!)" He grunted as Onix Tackled him again. "(Okay, I'm really starting to dislike this guy!)"

Teal stepped back. '_Now that I think about it, Diglett and Nidoqueen would've been better for this situation._'

Golbat dodged a tail swipe, managing to pop off a Supersonic, confusing Onix. His trainer smirked.

"Bingo! Ivysaur, one last Vine Whip!"

Seeing the opportunity, Ivysaur gave one last whip of his vines, striking Onix and knocking it back.

The Rock Snake tumbled away and fainted with a groan. Teal sighed. "Sorry, big guy, but we can't have you getting in our way. Ivysaur, good job."

"(Th-thanks, now can I go back in the ball? This dark place is still giving me the creeps!)"

Teal returned him to his Ball. Then, he fumbled around, looking for Raticate. The Mouse Pokémon took his hand with his paws.

"Hold on a sec, bud. I wanna try something." Teal produced his Pokédex and flipped it open. Unfortunately, the screen wasn't bright enough to see. "What the hell?! No backlight?" He put it back in his pocket. "Why do I feel like that won't be fixed for two more generations?"

Golbat and Raticate looked to each other. The rat shrugged, unable to come up with an explanation.

"All right, boys, lead the way."

The oversized bat used his echolocation, and when he got the signal back, he lead the human and Raticate to a set of stairs. "Okay then. Golbat, you fly down first. Then I'll follow."

"Ko." Golbat obeyed, flying down the excavated stairwell.

"Hop up, Ratty." Teal directed, holding his arms out.

"Rat?" Raticate chirped, wondering what the gesture meant.

Teal sighed before picking him up and holding him close with one arm. "Hold on."

Using his free arm to descend the ladder, Teal carried Raticate down to the next floor. The rodent felt his huglike embrace, and it felt alien to him, but at the same time, warm and good.

After they landed on the next floor**, **Teal called for Golbat. He came flying up to him, but what Teal noticed was the shiny disk in his maw. "A TM?"

He took it, but with no way to read it, he simply put it in his bag.

"All right, let's keep going."

He felt along the sides of the wall as Raticate led him on. But he felt something whack him near the shoulder.

"Ko! Ko!" Golbat screeched, twirling around to face whatever it was-another Zubat. He felt uneasy about fighting another of his kind. Teal could pick up on the smaller bat's cries.

"Supersonic!" Teal cried. Golbat made an apologetic wheeze before loosing sonic waves to disorient the Zubat.

"Now come on!" Teal hollered as they made a run for it. Eventually they reached another ladder and climbed up it.

After a while of walking further into the rocky labyrinth, Teal felt his stomach rumbling. "Damn…" He removed his backpack, letting it hit the ground. "Raticate, Golbat, you hungry?"

"Rat!" Raticate squealed, jumping up to his side.

Golbat felt his own hunger, and was interested in whatever his trainer had to offer, but remembered that up until now, he'd only dined on blood.

"Ko-bat." Golbat shifted away as Teal produced a hunk of cheese from a chilled lunchbox and offered it to Raticate.

"I'd guess this would be your favorite! Cappy likes cheese too!"

"Ticate!" Raticate chirped happily, accepting the treat immediately and nibbling it down. Teal chuckled before looking to Golbat. "What's wrong?"

Golbat looked shamefully at him, before it clicked. "Ohh... that's...right."

Golbat's species naturally drank blood, and in usually massive amounts, so it would be difficult to feed him.

Teal bit his lower lip. "I guess there's no choice." He held up his arm and sat down. "Golbat!"

Golbat saw what he was doing, and immediately shook his head. "Ko! Ko! Bat-ko!"

Raticate looked both concerned and fearful. He'd heard stories about a giant Golbat that once drained a Charizard completely dry. It always scared him when he was a Rattata pup, and it served as encouragement to stay well hidden at night.

"Golbat...I know you don't want to hurt me, but we don't have a choice for right now, and since you're our guide, you have to keep your strength up. I don't want you to starve to death. When we get to Lavender we'll see what we can do. So just hurry up and let's get it done."

Golbat squeamishly approached. He didn't want to drink a caring trainer, but Teal was right. There was no choice.

He carefully sought out the veins with his senses and ever so lightly sank his fangs into Teal's arm. The boy seethed, but stomached the pain.

Golbat allowed the red ooze to seep into his fangs, but when it got to him, it went to his head. He slowly bit down harder, drawing more hemoglobin out.

The color drained out of Teal's face. "Oh...okay, buddy, that's enough. You can stop now."

Having to fight the burning sensation to drink more of his trainer's blood, Golbat shook his way off Teal's arm, much to his light pain.

"I'll have to get that wrapped. Damn." He tossed it aside for now, and pulled a Snickers bar out of his pocket, taking a bite and savoring the sweetness.

"I hope we can find our way out."

0

Kayla on the other hand was having no luck in getting help, as the phone booth by the Pokemon Center was out of order(and this is set before cell phones became commonplace). Just as she was about to leave for Cerulean as per Teal's request, a passerby approached.

"Excuse me, Lil' miss. Is there something I can help you with?" He was a tall fellow with dark brown hair, and hikers' gear. At his side was a tall, goofy-looking Pokemon, with a bulky orange body, short wings, and a blunt horn atop it's head.

"M...my friend!" Teal said. "H... he's in Rock Tunnel. These...gangsters caused a cave in and I don't know if he can find the way out on his own."

"By gangsters, you mean Team Rocket?" He asked.

"No. They're some copycat punks that use Rock Pokémon. They said they were going to ambush him when he finally found his way through."

The stranger smiled. "We can't have that now, can we? Just hop on Thunder's back here and we'll be there faster than a Scyther's Slash!"

Kayla raised her eyebrow, looking at the big chubby dragon. "Are you sure?"

The man gave it a pat on the stomach. "Don't worry about it! Thunder here may not look like much, but he's a Dragonite! One of the toughest n' quickest Pokémon there is!"

"Kiiirooo!" Thunder cried majestically as he sprawled out with his back to the sky.

The stranger got on, and held his arm out for Kayla.

"Is...is it safe?"

"Completely."

After a moment, she accepted his hand and mounted Thunder's back.

"Kiiiiyuuuuuu!" Thunder roared, taking off into the air and over toward Lavender Town.

The pinkette had to hold on tightly to avoid being blown off, her hair whipping about wildly.

0

Fortunately, Teal was already nearing the exit. It wasn't that hard finding the way, with trusty Golbat and Raticate by his side. Though truth be told, the two rodents were rather winded from the long walk/soar.

Light trickled into the tunnel from a distance, and Teal exhaled excitedly.

"C'mon you too! Freedom at last!"

"Ratta/Bat!" His two Pokémon cheered in tandem as they raced after their sprinting trainer.

The light at the end of the tunnel got closer and closer, before it was cut off by a dark figure. "Wha-?!"

Teal grimaced at the sight of the blue-uniformed young man before him. "Y...You! You're that Rubble guy that had that Onix!" He stopped short about three meters from where the individual was standing. He could barely make out his buzzcut hair, as well as facial features and uniform.

"That's right, punk!" Derrick smirked. "That blow you dealt us back by Mt. Moon was humiliating, and even after you beat us, that goody-two-shoes Gym Leader from Pewter City showed up and gave us what for! And don't even get me started on what you and your little gal pal did to Brandi!"

"Cry me a river, dude! Now get out of my way before I have Ivysaur mess me up again!"

"Ohh, I think that Ivysaur'll have his vines full with this one!" Derrick said. "Go, Graveler!"

In a burst of light from a Poké Ball, a larger rock monster than Geodude manifested. It had two arms tucked into it's midsection and two reaching outward.

"Gravveller!" It growled in a predatory stance.

"Just another rock." Teal scoffed. "Go, Ivysaur!"

The Seed Pokémon reappeared, though while he looked wary, he didn't immediately recognize Derrick. "(D... Do I know this guy?)"

"Graveler, hit 'im with a Rock Throw!" Derrick called.

"Gravv!" Graveler smirked, ripping a chunk of earth out of the tunnel floor and lobbing it Ivysaur.

"Saur!" He barked, leaping out of the way. "Ivy!" He lowered his head and raised the flower on his back in a defensive stance.

"Did you think Ivy would be hit with such a boring attack? Use Vine Whip and knock it out in one blow!"

"Ivy-I!" Ivysaur vocalized, letting his vines out and slinging them at the rocky menace.

Before they could hit however, Ivysaur was blindsided by an unseen enemy. He rose up from the sharp Tackle, and saw an entire horde worth of Geodude glaring him down. "S-saur!?"

Brandi, Horace, and Herman stepped out of the shadows.

"Hehhehheh." The two brothers snickered. "We got him now, bro!"

"Teach that brat a lesson he won't ever forget!" Brandi demanded.

"You three! Grr!" Teal balled his fists. "I don't have time for you dumbasses! Get outta the way!"

"You think after the boss went through the trouble of havin' his Onix wreck the cave entrance and getting it sent down for the count, we're just gonna let you off easy?" Herman asked. "Keep dreaming, kid! You're going to hand over those Pokémon of yours!"

"But first you and them are gonna get a few bruises!"

Ivysaur was continually tackled and pelted with rocks by the Geodude and Graveler. Though the Geodude weren't usually strong, their numbers overwhelmed him. Golbat wanted to intervene, but as he was Flying-Type, he'd likely be put out quickly.

Raticate cowered behind Teal, unwilling to allow himself to be hurt.

"You lowlifes!" The young Trainer spat, knowing Ivysaur might already be winded due to the battle with Machop and Onix. "How could you gang up on a Pokémon that's already tired?"

"We're crooks." Brandi crowed. "It's what we do!"

"In this world, you gotta jump on an opportunity! Bha-ha ha ha!" Derrick laughed.

Teal groaned, watching Ivysaur stumble. Everytime he would try to use Vine Whip, the Geodude would roll toward his side, forcing him to attempt evasion, but each time he ducked out of the way, they would ram him into Graveler who either Tackled or used Rock Throw in turn. It aggravated him.

"Ready to throw in the towel?" Horace cracked his knuckles.

"Never!" Teal protested. Then he got an idea. "Golbat...use Supersonic as strong as you can on the walls!"

Golbat shot him a wary look before taking a deep breath.

"Wait... what are you doing!?" Derrick asked.

"Kooooooooooooooooohhh-!" Golbat screeched at the walls and ceiling. The vibrations hit them and reverberated off in all directions.

Teal and Raticate covered their ears, to avoid confusion. Ivysaur however was left staggering around in a stupor, but the Geodude looked even worse, spinning around like tops.

Graveler was also affected, rolling into the wall.

"Graveler!" Derrick gibbered as he bumped into the wall. "Quit dawdling and use Tackle again!"

"Gravgravgrav...eler!" The Rock monster chanted, lazily rolling toward his own trainer.

"Wait! Wait, what are you-oof!" The Team Rubble Boss gasped as Graveler bowled over him.

His underlings jumped out of their skin! There was their leader's strongest Pokémon, turning on them in a fit of confusion!

"D!" Brandi screamed, running up to him and raising his head. "Are you okay!?"

"Y-yeah, baby, I'm okay." Derrick managed to choke out. "I...I can't feel my legs though."

Brandi scowled at Teal before using her boyfriend's Ball to recall Graveler. She then pointed to Horace and Herman. "You two deadweights carry him! We have to bail!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" The twins replied, saluting as she outranked them.

As the two men hefted their boss up and scurried off, she turned to Teal. "I...am really...starting...to hate you!"

As she fled, Teal scoffed again, folding his arms. "Good riddance. Come on, boys."

When Ivysaur collected himself, the human and the three Pokémon made their way to through to the outside world. They seethed and covered their eyes a bit as they needed time to adjust to the light, particularly Golbat and Raticate.

Teal's vision came back to him, and he saw a multitude of trainers battling, or having idle chitchat.

"All right, everyone. Come back to your Poké Balls. I'll have to lay low until we make it to town."

Golbat wrapped his wing around his shoulder before draping himself under Teal's arm. "Kol." He said in protest.

"Huh?" Teal intoned, as Raticate clung to his leg.

"Ratta."

"You too, Raticate?"

"Rattacate!" Raticate nodded, tightening his grip.

"Zar!" Ivysaur barked, hopping up in front of them. He wasn't ready to go back inside. He wanted to keep trekking along with his buddy.

Teal smiled. "You did most of the battling today, so I was thinking you needed to rest. But it looks like you still got gas in the tank." He got on his knees and held his hand out. "Proud of you!"

"Zarr!" Ivysaur droned happily, wrapping his vines around Teal's hand and wrist.

Raticate watched them embrace. '_Proud_…' That was a word he hadn't heard under Blue's care. He knew from the look on Teal's face that he was happy with Ivysaur.

Looking at them made him want to that.

Golbat however was crying tears of joy at the scene. "K...ko bat!" He hissed, wiping his eyes with his wing.

"Let's go, gang!" Teal said, getting ready to run, but before he did, a big gust of wind blew through his hair(blowing his bandana off), and hee stopped to marvel at the bulky orange body Pokémon flying toward Lavender Town.

He took particular note of the pink haired rider.

"K...Kayla!?" He shouted. "Where'd she get that thing!?" He facepalmed and picked up his bandana. "Never mind, let's go see!"

Raticate and Ivysaur shot each other a glance, and followed after him toward the town marked by the large ominous tower in the distance.

**Gonna cap the chapter off here. This one took longer than I wanted it too, plus this COVID-19 crisis had to intensify. I'm not in lockdown, but to all those that are, I hope you and your loved ones are doing okay. If you were hoping to see Misty, I'll put a bit more of her in the next chapter so you can see the progression of her odd electricity condition. **

**For now, I'm VerdeSaiyan, and until the next time, please, don't be shy to leave a review or a message.**

**Party Update**

**Teal:**

**Ivysaur: Lv 21. Male. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed and Vine Whip.**

**Golbat: Lv 22. M. Moves: Detailed in chapter.**

**Jigglypuff: Lv 16. F. Moves: Detailed in chapter.**

**Nidoqueen sent to Box1.**

**I'll probably post the full list next chapter, but for right now, I only wanna do the ones that actually battled/gained experience/leveled up. For those that think Zubat instantly being the level to evolve into Golbat is a stretch, you gotta think that this fic, while being for the most part tries to stay true to GEN I logic, I see little reason to keep the one-step = one EXP. Additonally, I know there are many unskippable battles in Rock Tunnel, but let's just say the trainers were avoiding the tremors to avoid getting trapped/crushed by rocks. Hope nobody's offended. For now, I'm VerdeSaiyan, and until the next time, please, don't be shy to leave a review or a message.**


End file.
